


Black Friday

by merciki



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 4 of In Plain Sight. My take at what could have happen if Mary had given the baby for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame it on the Jello

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Seriously. But if you're in IPS writer, feel free to use my stories.

"Love is so simple". Jacques Prévert.

Marshall knew that he shouldn't have asked Mary to come along. He and Abby had planned… to spend the Thanksgiving holiday weekend's skiing in Breckenridge, CO, in order to reconcile their relationship. They had undergone some troubles throughout Mary's pregnancy, as Marshall had developed a kind of obsession for the baby her partner was carrying, and had spent an awful amount of time taking her to sonogram, birthing classes, checking on her diet, and so many other pregnancy-related things that Abby had tried to stop him. They'd had many huge arguments about it. One of the huge arguments, was, ironically enough, interrupted by Mary's phone call informing Marshall that her water had broken. Naturally, Marshall had left on the spot, to help his best friend through the birth. He was inside the delivery room, holding Mary's hand, as per the role of the dutiful father. Delivery had been long and painful, and he doubted that Mary had noticed it when he cut the cord. His heart still ached when he remembered the pain displayed on his partner's face throughout the labour.

It had been one month since then.

One month since the adoption…

Three weeks since Mary was discharged from the hospital…

And fifteen days since she started to get back in shape for work.

She had put a lot of effort into it; undoubtedly to erase the images in her mind and to ease the pain of giving her child away. She worked to block out the whining of her mother and sister and to stifle the deep pain she felt inside. She couldn't help but cringe at the loss of her baby. Although she did not admit it, Mary thought would have been a very good mother: tough, but caring and loving. However, as she told Marshall so often, it was neither the right father, nor the right time for it.

She had lost a spark in her eyes and lost some of her laugh lines. Marshall had come to her house once or twice unannounced to find her with red, puffy, swollen eyes, and tear stains streaking down her face. It was then that, without thinking, he'd invited her on his Thanksgiving vacation with Abigail.

Abby reacted badly, giving him more "there are more than the two of us in this relationship" talks. Marshall maintained his position that Mary was just his friend; his best friend who just needed help right now. He made sure they booked separated, non-adjoining rooms in the resort. If he believed the brochure, they were even on separated wings of the hotel.

If all went according to plan, they would only meet at meal times and on the slopes. He hoped his two women could behave a little bit in the small amount of time they would have to share together. Thankfully, they didn't share the same car to head to Breckenridge, as Mary had an appointment before leaving.

'At least one chance for an argument had been avoided,' thought Marshall as he began unpacking. Abigail was in the bathroom taking a shower, and he noted she'd not asked him to come in. He sighed. A small rift had been developing between the two of them, and he intended to work on bridging it over the course of the weekend. He hoped he could find time to talk to Mary without causing World War III.

-o-o-

Mary sat on the bed, aimlessly channel-surfing hoping something would catch her attention. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to come to this week end, and, though she didn't believe in psychics, she was foreseeing trouble. It didn't take a clairvoyant to see that the detective hadn't been pleased of all the time Marshall had spent with her during and after her pregnancy. Mary hadn't re-qualified yet for field work and he was still coming by often. They mostly ran together in the chilly November nights, or going to a public range, so she could work her shooting. Re-qualifications were due in the second week of December, two months after she had actually given birth to her daughter.

Her daughter.

Even though she willingly gave her up for adoption, deep down in her heart she was missing her baby. But Mary knew that this child deserved much better than what she could offer: a loving family. She would have lived in a single parent home, and Mary knew that she wouldn't have been able to keep her job in WitSec if she had kept her; not if she was alone to raise her. She would have had to transfer to court surveillance, or boring desk duty; something that had a more structured schedule in order to be there at the appropriate times to pick her up from school or whatnot. She knew she would have ended blaming her kid for making her quit her work, or more importantly, leaving her partner.

No, it wasn't the right time for a child, nor the right moment, and most of all, not the right father.

Mary sighed again. She realized the television was on Weather Channel, and that Storm Chasers was on. She remembered seeing this show a lot with her partner; whether at his place, or during a transfer. He was addicted to those kinds of shows. She knew he even had an app on his phone signaling him about the next storms and tornadoes and their locations – in case they were close enough to watch. Once, he had dragged her through one of the Dakotas because he was sure he could see one. They had arrived at the location two hours late; there had been nothing to see but land and clouds.

She smiled as she remembered giving Marshall hell for wasting her time, and how it had lasted a full two weeks. But she would never admit to anyone that she had, in fact, wanted to see the tornado.

She rose from the queen sized bed, and headed to the window, looking at the panorama outside. The view from her room was of the mountains, covered with immaculate snow. Pine trees dotted the landscape here and there, giving the scene a green touch. Three colors were displayed, only three. White, green, and blue.

'I shouldn't be here,' she thought again. It wasn't her place. But she needed so much to get out of Albuquerque for a few days. Everything reminded her of the past year... the restaurant that she'd had dinner at with Mark, Abby and Marshall, the hospital where she gave birth, and the streets she'd wandered, almost alone, feeling her baby moving in her belly. For the first time in nearly ten years, she felt suffocated in Albuquerque and Marshall's proposition to escape for a weekend was a blessing. But she realized the place wasn't important, if she needed to move, it could be anywhere. Denver – no, not Denver because of Faber, or Miami – no, not Miami, because even humidity's humid there, or San Francisco – yes, San Francisco. Oh, crap, I only have winter clothes … Seattle then... she thought, and started packing.

She barely heard the knock on the door, but reacted when she felt a presence behind her. She automatically reached to her back, where her Glock used to be, and found an empty spot.

"You didn't re-qualify for shooting yet, Mare. It's not there for the moment." Marshall's voice was smooth, kind, not mocking.

Mary turned to see her partner, hands in his front pockets, legs slightly apart, his cowboy jacket still on, looking at her. No doubt, his eyes were really the same shade as the sky.

"Yeah, whatever. Sooner it comes home the better." Mary felt naked without her gun close to her, and almost defenseless. Almost. Some instructors and several bad guys could testify she could fight without any weapon.

"What are you doing, Mary? Still haven't finished unpacking?"

Mary turned to see Marshall looking around the room, checking on the empty drawers, and the vanity bag on the bed, close to the suitcase.

"Not unpacking, as I see, but the opposite. Already planning on running away, Sunshine?" Blue eyes were trying to catch the green eyes that Mary kept down.

Marshall sighed, and took a step forward, to meet his partner. His hand went to her left arm, slightly moving up and down in a reassuring manner. He didn't say another word, knowing she would speak when she was ready. He was a very patient man.

Mary stepped out of his hands, and walked back to the windows to continue looking outside. She knew she should tell him the truth; there had never been anything hidden between them. She gathered her courage, and decided to spit it out.

"I'm not staying, Marshall. It's your weekend with Abby. I don't have my place here. I'll leave tomorrow morning." She turned to look at him when she finished speaking.

Marshall was immersed in green eyes, a shade lighter than the pine trees he could see behind the glass.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, relieved that she had come to the same conclusion as he and Abby.

"Okay. But we're having dinner tonight. The three of us; my treat." Marshall spoke in a quiet voice. "And I don't want you to think I don't want to have you here. I would gladly spend some time with you but Abby…" he trailed off.

"Miss Perky Texas doesn't think it's a good idea to have me around," she finished for him, "I get it, Marshall. You spent way too much time with me already, I know. Is something wrong between the two of you? Not that it's my business, but..." Mary began to look for her Blackberry. She could have sworn she'd left it on the night stand. She moved to the bathroom.

"I don't know, Mare, she's been distant lately. Cold, even sometimes, and the only thing that cheered her up was when I offered to come up here with her. The cheering stopped when I mentioned I had invited you too. I really want this relationship to work …. Would you, by any chance, have any idea of what's been going on with her ?"

She heard the creaking of the mattress and Mary knew Marshall had seated himself on her bed. She was glad to be in the bathroom, as she could grip the sink tightly while closing her eyes without him seeing her. She knew she had to gather herself, before she could answer. She had to stop the tears from coming to her eyes and not let that little bit of hope to rise.

Marshall was in a relationship now. He was happy with Abby, and she didn't have any part in it. Mary knew she had had her chance a few years back, but she let it pass. Now that she knew her feelings for Marshall were not reciprocated any longer, she had to behave as per her role: his friend. She composed herself and stood in the frame of the door, looking at her partner.

"I seriously hope you're joking…" she asked, and Marshall's eyebrows lifted in questioning. "You are really asking me for advice about your love life? Do you remember what my love life is like? Married at seventeen, divorced a month later, then Cowboys, baseball players, FBI crapass, and knocked up by ex husband… the list goes on. Besides, I'm not sure Abby would be very pleased that you asked me; and definitely wouldn't like finding you here right now. You should go and rent your skiing equipment, Bode Miller, and I'll see you at dinner, and then in Albuquerque on Monday."

Mary turned on her heels, and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stood there, with her back against the wood, holding her breath until she heard the familiar noise of boots leaving her room.

Mary felt herself falling down on the ground. Once seated, she pulled her knees up to her chin. She didn't know when her feelings towards her partner had changed, when they had turned from friendship to something deeper. She realized all of them in the delivery room, when he, the supportive friend, the loyal partner had been there for her, again, never judging her choice of giving the baby up. When he had held her daughter, and showed her the little pink girl, she remembered clearly having thought it was a pity Marshall wasn't the father, because this is what would have been right.

Afterward, she had blamed these feelings on hormones, and later on the baby blues, when she spent hours a day crying for no reason, and spent days on the couch with Oscar by her side, the faithful dog comforting her. When he had come to her, she had dried the tears, and tried to behave normally, with her usual sarcasms and irony. Marshall said nothing, but came back a few days later, fully dressed for a run and had dragged her along, in order for her to regain her shape and hopefully be able to re-qualify earlier. Mary will never admit that his move (along with the rides to the shooting range) had probably prevented her from having a nervous breakdown.

-o-o-

Dinner was held in the hotel's elegant dining room, and Mary regretted almost immediately wearing her usual jeans and tank top. Her regret grew when she saw Marshall and Abby already seated. Her partner has his usual trial suit on, and Abby was wearing a little black dress with her stupid pearls. Mary wondered whether Little Miss Cheerleader wore them in the shower or not.

'Sure she does, they are embedded into her skin,' she thought, before looking at the whole room again. She really didn't fit in it, with her casual clothes, and could see the brows of several people rising as they looked at her. She also noticed Marshall starting to rise from his chair to come to her help, but she immediately signaled him to stay seated. She was a U.S. Marshal. She had a gun (usually), and she wouldn't let a roomful of posh people ruin her evening. She carefully took her leather jacket of off her shoulders, deliberately going slow, so that she was sure everybody got a view of the shiny USMS badge she was wearing on her belt, at her right hip. She could see the smirk on Marshall's face, and his slight nod of acknowledgment, before Abby turned to whisper to him, obviously not pleased by Mary's outfit or attitude.

The meals were delicious. Mary spent almost of the dinner trying not to react to Abby's comments about what she was wearing ( "Mary, you should have asked. I would have told you it was a classy restaurant, and you wouldn't have embarrassed yourself"), about the quality of the food, or trying to prove both her and Marshall that she knew her boyfriend much more than Mary did. And Mary could see the frown on Marshall's eyebrows going deeper and deeper, as his girlfriend giggled more and more about their "awesome relationship". Green eyes locked with blue, and a silent conversation happened, one begging the other to stay calm, reassuring him that she would be gone on the next morning, and the other finding patience and peace in the deep of her pupils.

Dessert finally arrived, and Mary started to relax. Another few minutes and she would be heading towards her room, being able to fly in the morning. She had booked a flight to San Francisco, finally choosing California instead of Seattle, and had asked for a cab to pick her at 7:00am, preventing her to meet either of them. Mary finally looked at her plate, to see a beautifully crafted jell-o cake in shades from orange to light yellow, and eagerly grabbedtook her spoon to eat it. The sooner the better, she thought, and started cutting her part.

"Marshall! You saw it! She did it on purpose!" Abby was wiping the front of her dress, which happened to be covered in the orange jello that had come directly from Mary's spoon. Marshall was hiding his laugh behind his napkin, and Mary had her hand in front of her mouth blushing all the while.

"No, Abby, I swear, it slipped from my spoon when the waiter bumped into me. I would never do that!" Mary mentally corrected herself, 'I would do that, but not in the middle of a posh restaurant, but otherwise, I would oh so do that.'

"Yes, sweetheart, it happened because of …." Marshall started to try to help his girlfriend with the jello in her small cleavage, but Abby wasn't finished yet.

"And of course, you come to her rescue! You always choose her over me! You spent your nights with her when she was in the maternity, you spent your days covering for her work, you babysat her dog, this horrible drooling animal, and here again, for our weekend, you find nothing else to do than to invite her! It's always about Mary... Couldn't it be for once, just for me?" Tears shone in the corners of Abby's eyes, who stood up, and left the table, hurrying as fast as possible on her impossibly high heels.

Marshall looked between the two women. Mary had her head down, staring at her plate, and he almost didn't hear what she told him.

"Go for her, Marshall. I will be gone tomorrow morning."

The lanky man rose from his chair, and started to make his way to his girlfriend, now sobbing in the lobby while waiting for the elevator, but he stopped beside Mary, whispering to her .

"I'm sorry, Mare, I saw the waiter, it wasn't not your fault..."

The blond woman lifted her head, and Marshall could see sadness pouring out of her eyes.

"It's never my fault, Marshall... but people always blame everything on me... and eventually they even leave me."

"I won't leave you, Mare, you know that..." Mary could feel Marshall's hand on her left arm, and in a second he was gone, trying to save the remnants of his relationship.

Mary sighed, then stood up, grabbed the bill, and made her way to the till, whispering "You've already left me. And I can't even blame you for that."

-o-o-

Mary was laying on her bed, eyes wide open. Last time she checked on the clock on the nightstand, it was 2:37 am; sleep evaded her tonight. Her mind kept replaying scenes from this evening, and she couldn't understand Abigail's words. During the last year, Abby had always behaved normally with her, chatting when they were on the same cases, never asking why two U.S. Marshals could be found on some locations. Mary even remembered some times when the detective came to ask her things about Marshall's tastes, or even trying to befriend. Mary never thought that Abby disliked her this much, and she couldn't think of what she had done to deserve this treatment. As for that judgment on Marshall… well, he definitely didn't deserve that.

She turned to her right side, still trying to find sleep. She was hoping her partner would fix things up with his girlfriend. He deserved to be happy. Mary sighed, closing her eyes, trying to avoid the little voice in her head that said: Are you sure this is what you want? Wouldn't you prefer to be the one he holds at night?

"Oh shut up, Jiminy Cricket", she moaned to that little voice up there, and she dragged the sheets up to her chin, to feel the warmth of it.

She almost missed the knock on the door.

She first thought it was a noise outside, some kind of fucking little stupid animal who had nothing else to do at 3:02 am than partying it up in its nest or burrow, or whatever place it lives in. But then, the part of a brain that was still partly awoken told her it came from the door. And there was no way a squirrel would knock.

In no time, Mary was back in U.S. Marshal mode, then realizing after only a second that she didn't have her gun yet, and headed to the door, being ready to fight as soon as she opened it.

Marshall was standing there, eyes red, and his bag next to his legs, looking tired. He looked at his partner, in her sleeping outfit, and noticed with slight amusement that he had found his missing t-shirt.

"Sorry I woke you up, Mare. Can I come in? It seems I am roomless for the night. Abby asked me to leave to, and I quote, 'Go back to her as quickly as I can.' She is a bit upset." His words were rushed as he anxiously rubbed the nape of his neck.

'It looked like she was more than just upset, if she had kicked him out,' thought Mary.

"Sure, come on in, Doofus. The bed is big enough for the two of us." she said, before adding " but I'm not sure your girlfriend would be pleased to know that we are sharing a bed, so…" Mary trailed off as she gestured to the floor, doing her best to prevent from adding fuel to the fire. The lanky man turned to her, and shook his head.

"Of one of the few things I'm actually sure of, is the fact that I can't call Abby my girlfriend anymore. She made that clear. So I guess I'm joining you on the trip back to Albuquerque tomorrow, Sunshine." Marshall was exhausted; Mary could see it on his face.

She said nothing about California. Tomorrow morning would be soon enough. She simply turned around the bed, helped him to remove his suit vest, and carefully folded it on the chair nearby ( she didn't want to get the speech on how to keep the clothes without wrinkles at this hour in the morning) before going back to her side and getting into bed.

Marshall put his shoes away, and still fully dressed, climbed into the bed, shut off the lights and turned on his side.

A few minutes later, Mary heard his breathing even out and before finally slipping into sleep, She whispered softly, so as not to be heard, " I've missed you. "

Finally, she allowed herself to relax enough for her to get some rest, and was stunned when she felt sheets being moved. Then, she felt an arm come around her waist, lingering, but not holding. Her friend, partner, came closer, finally saying in her ear "I've missed you too, Mare. We have time to catch", before a light kiss was placed on her cheek.

Maybe not love yet, but something more than friendship was blooming. Time would tell.


	2. The Sweetest Goodbye

Mary was waiting at the reception desk for the concierge to hand her her bill. She had a plane to catch, a taxi waiting, and was in a hurry to leave Breckenridge behind her. She didn't feel at ease around here, not with what had happened yesterday evening, nor with facing Marshall this morning. She wanted to be gone before he woke up. She sighed, impatiently knocking her fingers on the wooden counter, still waiting. What in hell could take so much time? She had only been staying one frigging night !

"So you're leaving ? Marshall will be so disappointed." Abby's voice caught Mary unprepared to a fight.

"Good morning to you, Abigail. And yes, I'm leaving. I have my ticket," Mary showed the other woman the e-ticket the concierge just gave her, "and the cab is waiting. So as soon as Forrest Gump here gives me my bill, and I can pay, I'm off. Colorado has never suited me." Mary was now silently urging the receptionist to speed up, but he was involved in a discussion with one of his colleagues, and didn't see her waiting. Seeing she wouldn't escape the talk with Abby that yet, Mary slowly turned to face the detective.

"And as you're here, Detective, care to tell me why you hate me so much?" If Abby wanted to talk, then she'd better be ready. Mary was known for taking the bull by the horns.

"I don't hate you, Mary, it's just … " Abby sighed, "it's just it's hard to compete with you." Mary was astonished. Compete with her ? She hadn't been in the competition for Marshall while he was single or when he was with Abby, and now that she started to have these … things for him, she was run-... going somewhere else. To rest, to recover, to find what she had been missing, that part of her she had given away one month ago.

"What do you mean, Detective? Compete with me? For Marshall? I've never been in the middle of your relationship, never asked Marshall not to go on a date with you, never asked him to come to my help. God, Abby, I did my best to stay out of your relationship! You can't blame this failure on me!"

"Of course I can blame it on you, Mary!" Abby's voice was rising too. "With your pregnancy, you kept Marshall alert all the time. All he could do was wonder whether you felt okay, if something happened to you . He developed this obsession with pregnancy, because of you! And he was the one with you in the delivery room... it wasn't Mark, or your mom, it was Marshall ! So don't you dare say you're not in the middle of our relationship ! You've been there all along! You didn't even tell me he already had Whitman's Leaves of Grass !"

Abigail was now staring at Mary with anger and pain in her eyes, and before Mary could answer, she shot her last bullet.

"And he came to you last night? You slept together? I hope you're happy , now you have him!"

Mary was taken aback by the violence of Abby's attacks; she never thought the little woman had it in her.

"We shared a bed, Abby, nothing else. Like we already have several times, for work. Nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen between Marshall and me. He is a good man, Detective, and I am sure that he did and will do all he can to make your relationship work. He doesn't want to be with a train wreck like me. I'll never be good enough for him. You're lucky to have Marshall. Do what you can to keep him. It's not too late." Signing the bill the concierge finally gave her, "Now, if you're done with this little chat, I need to be going. I have a flight to catch." Leaving the now payed bill on the desk, Mary grabbed her credit card in one hand, her bag in the other, and made her way to the doors, not looking back at the red-haired woman behind her.

"You'll always come first for Marshall, Mary. It will always be you, and no other."

Mary didn't turn back, or stop walking. She went through the doors, and into the cab that was waiting for her. Only when the door was closed, she turned her head to see that Marshall had made his way to the lobby, and was now speaking with Abby. She saw him hurry to the doors, only able to follow the taxi that was taking her to the airport with his gaze.

-o-o-

The airport was crowded with people loaded with skis, coats, anything needed to have fun on the slopes, or business men taking the early flights to New York or the West Coast. Mary made her way to the gate when her flight was called, and within minutes was boarding the plane that would bring her to San Francisco. It had been a very long time since she went to California, whether for a witness or for her own self. Mary left a message on Stan's phone, signaling him her new destination, and shut her phone off, so as not to be reached, for now. She needed time to think.

Mary slept throughout the flight, trying to get back the sleep she didn't get last night, paying no attention to the food or beverages she was provided with, just with her iPod in her ears.

-o-o-

Marshall woke up early, just like any other morning. He usually went for a run in the streets of Albuquerque, and it took him a few minutes to accommodate to the room he was in. There was something odd around. Nothing of his belongings or Abby's around, just as if the room was empty of any other presence.

It all came back to him quickly: he was actually in Mary's room, on the other side of the hotel, because of the fight he had with Abby yesterday evening. The fight. Of course, it had all been about his partner, because of that stupid jello incident.

Marshall sighed. He knew the jello was only an excuse for Abby to clean out her closet about Mary. And god, did she clean it out... Marshall didn't know this side of his girlfriend - cold, vindictive, full of anger - and he really didn't like this. All these months, they had gone along peacefully, sharing more and more bits of their lives as time went by, watching movies, going to exhibitions, museums, and even to the shooting range. Marshall had even thought taking Abby for the Christmas holidays with him in Texas, to introduce her to his parents.

But now … he didn't know if the rift that had been growing between them was now too wide to be filled.

Marshall sighed again, starting to wonder where Mary could be. He had first thought she was in the bathroom, but no noise had come from the room. He stood up from the bed, still fully dressed, looking around him. Mary's bag had disappear, and in the bathroom, no sign of toiletries. She had left the room, keeping her word that she would be out of town today. But Marshall didn't want Mary to leave, he didn't want her to leave because of him, because of his relationship with Abby.

Grabbing his vest, he went outside the room, checking his phone while waiting for the elevator. There was a text from Mary.

Hey partner . I didn't want to wake you up. I'll see you in Albuquerque on Monday. M.

So she was leaving, true to her word, as usual. Maybe she wasn't gone already, and he might have time to talk to her before she head to the airport. The elevator wasn't fast enough for him, and he rushed out of it as quickly as possible, just in time to see Mary grabbing her bag and heading to the automatic doors. As he came closer, he heard the last phrase Abby told his partner. Abby ! What was she doing in the lobby ? He paused a few seconds to be sure he recognized his girlfriend.

"I could have bet that you would have come after her, Marshall. What does she have I don't?" she asked.

Marshall stopped his walk. He could see Mary heading towards the cab that was waiting for him. He knew he was at a crossroad, that now was the time he had to choose. He had to go one way or another, one safe, smooth, with white picket fence and 2. 5 kids, and another one, tortuous, complex, unpredictable. One full of a good living, the other full of life. Slowly he turned to his girlfriend.

"Nothing at all. She's different."

And without another word, Marshall turned towards the door and hurried to go out, only to see the cab leaving the curb in front of the hotel.

Cursing himself, he went back inside the lobby of the hotel, where Abby was waiting for him, arms crossed on her chest. Marshall grabbed her by the arm, leading her towards the elevators, whispering under his breath "Not here, Abigail, we'll talk in the room."

-o-o-

Mary woke up to the sound of the steward telling them to fasten their seatbelt before landing. In her ears, this British girl was singing. She couldn't remember her name, just that this album appeared out of nowhere in her iPod. She turned the music off, readying herself for the landing.

"Oh, you're awake". The man on Mary's right smiled at her, while holding out his hand to her. "My name is Carl Curren, and I was wondering if you might want to have a drink with me at the airport? So we could, you know, talk." The man smirked, giving what Mary guessed was his best look, the seducer one. He was probably hoping for a quickie. The kind of guy Mary usually found in bars, a one-night stand. She found herself answering before she even had a chance to think about it.

"Yes, sure, why not?"

But the smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes.

-o-o-

Marshall was waiting at the airport, for his flight to be announced for boarding. He had left the hotel a few hours ago, not wanting to spend more time with Abigail than was necessary. He sighed when he thought of the young woman, another relationship failed. Again. He really couldn't find a thing to be thankful for today.

Abigail had waited until they were both in their room before bursting out in anger. Anger due, Marshall could tell, to the sadness she felt inside. He recalled her words.

I knew it was more like two people in this relationship, Marshall. What I didn't know was the place Mary would take. And I'm not talking physically. You can't be in the same room as her without looking for her, and you can only relax if she's safe and sound. She's the one you went for at the courthouse, and don't give me this bullshit about doing it because she's your partner. She asked for you in the delivery room, Marshall. Not her mother, not Mark. She asked for you. And you didn't even ask me whether it bothered me, you just went." Tears had started pouring out of Abby's eyes, leaving stains [ on her cheeks, and Marshall felt guilt taking place in his chest, already defeated.

"I tried, Abby, I really did. After Mary left for Mexico, I really wanted to move forward, since I couldn't have her this way. I have been sincere with you this whole time. I care for you, I enjoy spending time with you. I really thought we could make this relationship work, and in the long term. I'm really sorry, Abby... really."

Abigail turned to the window she had moved to, staring at the mountains outside. When she finally spoke, her voice was softer, nonetheless carrying a lot of pain.

"Of course, you're sorry. But I love you, Marshall. Even if the feeling is not mutual, and it isn't, don't pretend something else. It is painful to realize I was just a distraction, someone to fill your bed. You should have told me your heart wasn't free."

Marshall made a few steps towards Abby, trying to take her in his arms, to make her look at him. She resisted a bit, until she finally came to face him.

"No, no, Abigail, you weren't a distraction. Nothing like that. I care for you, and I really thought we could make this relationship work. I started to realize in the courthouse that, as much as I wanted to embrace this life with you, something was always calling me back to her. I can't help it, Abby, she's my drug, I'm addicted... and the more I want to change this, the less I succeed... I never wanted to have this discussion... I wanted the life you could have offered me, a quiet life. I will never have that with Mary , if she ever wants to share a life with me." Marshall kissed Abby's cheek softly, and started gathering his things. Out of habit of packing lightly and quickly, it was done in a few minutes. He glanced one last time at his ex-girlfriend, before leaving his electronic key on the nightstand, and then took his jacket and headed to the door.

"She's not going to Albuquerque." Abby's voice, barely a whisper, made him pause.

"I know. The flight for New Mexico is after lunch. But she'll come back." Marshall didn't turn when he spoke, just resumed his walk towards the door.

It was only when he was in the corridor that he added "At least, I hope so."

-o-o-

The hotel was beautiful. A little inn, outside of San Francisco, a few blocks from the sea, and with the Golden Gate Bridge in background. Carl had proven to be a very good companion, fun, intelligent, paying for the drinks and food. But once in his room in the Airport's Holiday Inn, she just couldn't make it. They had started kissing, she had let him caress her skin, just under her top, and then she had seen his face when he came to the scar on her belly.

And she had been relieved. Mary had felt caged in his arms, lacking oxygen, lacking life . She knew this path she was walking with Carl, or whoever else, and suddenly, after twenty years of one-night stands, it felt being cared for, just another girl to pick up and throw away after it's done.

And Mary didn't want that anymore. She now knew what it was like to really care for someone, deeply, with all of her. And now, after thirty two years of caring for her family, she realized it was time she cared for herself.

In that little hotel room outside the airport, she had grabbed her bags, and was at the hotel lobby renting a car a few minutes later.

Mary really had no clue to where she would go. It was Thanksgiving, nobody was to be seen in town. Her Blackberry was silent, and she decided to just drive through the town for a few minutes, looking at the houses, noting where the parks, museums, and places to go were, until her phone beeped.

Kellie's B&B – Princess Street – Sausalito. Enjoy room 3. M

In her rented car, parked in front of the Pacific, Mary smiled. Her partner had as usual had her back. Even miles and miles away, even after all this time, he was still there. But... if he knew where she was, he had had to use federal resources to track her, meaning he wasn't at the hotel anymore …. Something started to grow warm in her belly, but she needed to be sure...

Misuse of federal resources? You are being a bad bad man, Marshal Mann. You okay ? M

-o-o-

Marshall was finishing his lunch in the small cafeteria of the Denver airport, waiting for his flight to be called. He grabbed his jello, delighting in the way the jelly was moving. It had always fascinated him and he remembered reading some stuff about experiments being done on jello. He smiled as he recalled telling Mary on a particularly long transfer, and her reaction, promising him to stuff him with all the colors of the rainbow, and not in the mouth.

His phone vibrated. A smirk came onto his lips.

"I wouldn't say misuse, Marshal Shannon, I would more point out the necessity of keeping someone in view, which, I'm sure you'll agree, is much more my concern", he muttered.

"Passengers for flight United 5956 to Albuquerque, now boarding at gate 24"

Marshall shouldered his bag, and made his way to the United Airlines counter at the gate 24, signaling himself as a US Marshall and carrying a weapon, before settling down comfortably in the seat. Hopefully, the plane was far far from full, as people were currently eating with their families on this Thanksgiving day.

He nonetheless had a bit of time to text his partner before shutting his new phone for the flight, and made himself at ease to sleep during the journey.

-o-o-

The pale November sun welcomed Marshall when he arrived in Albuquerque. A cold, wind, coming down from the Sandia mountains made him shiver when he exited the premises, looking for his truck. The trip home was automatic - he had traveled the road so often in the last twelve years. He recalled his first day in the WITSEC office, in 1999, after he had been a FTF Marshal in the Tucson office. The invitation to join Witsec had come after a particularly tricky course with a fugitive throughout three states, when Stan McQueen had talked to him, suggesting that he come to New Mexico to take care of the witnesses in the program. Marshall hadn't agreed right away, rather asked to be shown the place, and the tasks at hand. It took him a short week to recognize that was what he wanted to do, that was where he could find his balance between badassery and compassion.

He was at first partnered with an experienced marshal, Henry Stewart , who taught him the rules of Witsec, how to take care of the witnesses, how to be ready to face everything at any time, how to work. After Henri retired, Marshall couldn't find anyone who would put up with his unending trivia, who could cope with his humor and crazy pajamas, until Mary showed up.

They had been a match as soon as the first transfer they made. The road had been full of bumps, from both of us them especially considering Mary's reluctance to share her history, and Marshall's constant need to be up to his family's expectations. But they managed to find a way, and to forge a partnership that was known to be one of the strongest in the USMS.

And somewhere on this road, US Marshal Marshall Mann had fallen for his partner.


	3. Just Breathe

"Sitting here, resting my bones, this loneliness won't leave me alone" Otis Redding.

And somewhere, on this road, US Marshal Marshall Mann had fallen for his partner.

It hadn't been an epiphany, he did not wake up one morning thinking "I love Mary". No, love was much more insidious. It came into him, made his way to his very core, until he was completely attached to the woman he was working with, his best friend. He had always known he cared for her too much, that their lives were too intertwined. They both had each other's house key, he had clothes in one of her drawers, and she kept an outfit in his. They knew what the other thought and didn't need to talk to one another to be understood.

His reverie had lasted long enough for Marshall to arrive home. Home... could he call this place home, now ? This was the place where he and Abby had moved in together, a beautiful place, with a white fence, lovely neighbors and a small garden. He thought he would wait until Abby came back from Colorado to settle together about the fate of this house. Maybe she would want to keep it? He just didn't know, right now, didn't know how Mary would react once back to Albuquerque, if there was a future with her.

Marshall just knew it was over with Abigail. He had really thought they had a chance, committed himself fully in this relationship, caring deeply for the young woman. He had tried to get over Mary, but somehow, the more he was away from her, the deeper he cared.

-o-o-

If I want to have your back, I need to know where you are. Say Hi to Kellie. M

"Kellie? Who the hell is she?" Mary mumbled as she read the text her partner had just sent her. She was driving her rental, on her way to Sausalito, when her phone had beeped. She had waited until she was on the other side of the red bridge to read it. She resumed her journey to find Princess Street, fighting with the GPS all the way.

Mary had become curious about the Kellie Marshall had mentioned. She had easily found the website for the inn, a cozy bed and breakfast a few blocks from the sea, but there was no picture of said Kellie. She wondered who she had been to her partner. A friend from high-school? A former love? She smiled at the thought that Marshall would know she would be curious about Kellie, and that she would end up in the B&B.

She was now following Bridgeway, looking for the road she had to take, as her GPS kept on telling her to "Turn left next street". She finally spotted the small sign for the street, and was soon noticing the sign on the side of the street; "Kellie's Inn". Mary parked her rental, and grabbed her bag, heading to the main door of the old house, which inspired rest, quiet, and peace.

Marshall had been right, again. He knew what she needed to rest.

Mary went to the huge wooden door, and knocked. She hadn't called to inquire whether there were still rooms available or not, feeling confident. After a few minutes, a woman in her fifties opened the door, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, can I help you?", she said, staying in the doorframe, still holding the door in her left hand.

"Sure. I'm looking for a room for a few nights. I understand you're a B&B so... can I come in?" Mary asked, a line starting to grow between her eyebrows at the lack of invitation to come in.

"Any other time of the year, yes, but this is Thanksgiving. We never have guests for Thanksgiving. It's a private holiday we've been sharing with family for some years, now." The older woman seemed truly sorry, and Mary cursed herself for not having phoned before coming. Now she would have to find something else and it would take her god knows how long.

"Oh. Okay, then, I understand. Sorry to have disturbed you." Mary started to make her way to her car, when she realized she had forgotten something. The landlord was already closing the door, when Mary turned and said, "I nearly forgot. You're Kellie?" The older woman nodded, questioning. "Marshall says Hi."

The change in Kellie's face was instantaneous. First fear, then curiosity, and happiness when she asked Mary for confirmation. "Marshall Miller?"

And then Mary knew the link between this woman and her partner. The only people to know them as their aliases were their witnesses. Kellie had been one of Marshall's witnesses, that was plain and simple. Mary nodded.

"Yes, Marshall Miller, in Albuquerque. Tall, lanky beanpole. My partner and best friend." Mary said, smiling.

Kellie closed the door behind her and headed towards Mary.

"You are his new partner then ? How long has it been ? He was my handler's partner, years ago when I was in.. . Albuquerque." Kellie made a face, not wanting to tell too much, just in case.

"It will be nine years in March, Kellie. Well, I'd better go if I want to find a place to stay. I'll tell Marshall you said hello. Have a happy Thanksgiving." Mary turned towards the street, where her rental was parked, typing a note on her blackberry to remind her to talk to Marshall about Kellie. She was stopped by a gentle hand on her forearm. Kellie's. The older woman was at her side, smiling.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here. I'm not letting a friend of Marshall's alone like that.I'll put you in the Alder room, if you'll follow me?"

Mary didn't move, stunned by the change in the woman's behavior. "But I thought it was a family holiday?".

Kellie turned to face the blond marshal in front of her.

"Henry and Marshall have been my family for quite a lot of time. I'm just doing what they did. Help. Come in, hmm ?"

"Mary. My name is Mary Shepherd."

Kellie's smile widened even more. "Oh ! You're Marshall's Mary ? Even better, we have a lot to talk about. I'll show you your room. The staff will be back tomorrow. Until then it will be family food, is it okay with you, dear?"

Mary nodded her acknowledgement, and followed Kellie up the stairs of the little inn, looking at the lovely frames on the walls, all of them taken in the last ten years. Nothing too old … The room was beautiful. A large queen-sized bed on the middle, just in front of the fireplace, and a marvelous view of the San Francisco Bay. She felt at peace in the room, but soon another concern worried her. "I can't stay here, Kellie, I think I can't afford it... It's a marvelous place, but..."

Kellie smiled at Mary, and shushed her quickly. "We'll talk about that later. You're almost part of my family, don't forget it. You can afford to stay here. And I would be very angry if you decided not to."

Mary went to the bay window, looking at a landscape so different from the one she had seen in the morning, taking her time to savor the beautiful view, and finally faced Kellie.

"Thank you very much. Marshall knew what he was doing when he told me to come here."

Kellie didn't answer, just nodded and made her way to get out of the room, before she added, "I'll bring you a tray for dinner. Til then, rest well. We have a library a little further away, if you want to grab books, and of course, TV and everything else. Breakfast will be at 8:30 tomorrow morning, in front of the lobby. Settle yourself and rest, Mary."

-o-o-

Mary was walking on the shore of the Pacific Ocean, staring at the horizon, letting the fresh wind coming from the sea play with her hair. It was Sunday morning. She would be gone in a few hours, on her way back to Albuquerque, but for now, she she just wanted to enjoy her last moments of rest.

She had spent an enjoyable time at Kellie's Inn. The room was lovely, the landlords were just adorable, and it took Mary only a few seconds to feel safe and sound. She had spent a few hours visiting the town, taking the time to go to the Cartoon museum, to wander through the streets, to take some time just for her, for once. Not wanting to be bothered, she had done what she had dreamed of doing for years. She had shut her Blackberry down. No phone calls, no one to disturb her. No weeping Brandi, wanting to come back and crash at her place. No sad Jinx, still wondering and asking Mary why she had given her daughter up for adoption. No work to come and bother. No Mark, calling " just to have news". No Peter, still down from being abandoned at the altar - "Not the altar, Mare, it's a chuppah". She could hear Marshall's words as if he was there. Actually she recalled his words from when they were back there.

Sighing, Mary took a last glance at the sand and water in front of her, relishing the calm and quiet that were coming from the sea. Soon, too soon, she would go back to the chaos Witsec could sometimes be, and to try to mend the pieces of her life. San Francisco had been a kind of enchanted break, where she just could be Mary Shannon, a woman on vacation.

But now, it was time to go back, and face the decisions she had taken during her stay - face her life again. Her first phone call on Monday would be for the shooting range. Mary wanted to requalify as soon as possible, to be fully back on her work, to be, feel, useful again. That's why she loved her job so much. Deep down, she needed to feel useful, either for her family, or witnesses, or for a friend, never caring about her needs, always putting the others' first. Although she would be the first person to deny it.

And then, she would have to talk to Marshall... He was the only one she had really missed during this little Californian escapade … he would have had thousands of details about the cartoon museum, and she was quite sure he could tell how many bolts were used to build the Golden Gate. She would have to ask him. She turned her phone on, looking at the missed calls, and noted several texts from her partner. One of them made her laugh out loudly.

"That is exactly what I don't want to lose, Doofus, and what I will never risk to losing ...", Mary muttered melancholically.

-o-o-

Marshall hesitated. He had seen Abigail's car in the driveway, and now, standing on the threshold of his – their house, he was hesitating. Should he use his keys or knock on the door ? A barking, and a curtain moving let him avoid making the decision, as Abigail opened the door, leaving him enough space to come in.

"Come on in, Marshall, this is your house too, and this doesn't have to be awkward. And I think we need to talk, don't we?" The lanky man nodded, not sure, and not feeling comfortable around his ex-girlfriend. He was surprised, too, as he had expected cold behavior, words of resentment, and maybe all this belongings in bags at the front door. Instead, even if there was a certain tension between the two of them, Abigail was almost her normal self. Marshall really had no clue what to think about it.

He followed the young woman to the kitchen counter, and watched her making tea, recognizing by the smell her favorite Darjeeling. "So, Abigail, what do you want to talk about?"

-o-o-

Three hours before :

Abigail was aching. She was feeling her broken heart still beating in her chest, sending with every beat more pain and more tears throughout her body. She couldn't believe her story with Marshall was over, and that she had been the one to break it. Of course, she hadn't been so happy to have Mary to come along with them, but when Abby saw the look and the face Mary had, she couldn't help but be sorry for her. She didn't know everything the woman had gone through, but Mary had lost her spark.

She had troubles too, remembering why she burst angrily in the dining room, letting her jealousy towards Mary overcome her. She had been jealous at the looks all men gave Mary when she came in for the diner, in her tight jeans and top, instead of the classy outfit that was required in such a posh place. Abby knew she should have told Mary to dress up, but, again, the jealousy overwhelmed her. For once, she had wanted to be the one the men looked at, for once, she had wanted to be the one Marshall was looking at in awe. And she almost succeeded. Until Mary appeared.

Abigail sighed. And everything had gone downhill from there.. The fight with Marshall, in the room and in the lobby, when all she wanted to do was to hold him in her arms, and make him forget about Mary. Yes, there was definitely something about Mary.

She was taken out of her thoughts by Oscar starting to bark at the door, and she heard a knock on the door.

Maybe it's Marshall, she thought. She opened the door to face Mary, who was looking at her straight in the eyes."Mary! What are you doing here ?"

"Convincing you to take Marshall back."


	4. AnnShirley

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are approaching Albuquerque's Sunport Airport. Please fasten your seat belts."

The voice of the stewardess woke Mary up. Opening her eyes, she was stuck by the light coming from the window before the plane started to go down to New Mexico. She started to move, to realize she was blocked by the woman sitting next to her, and started grumbling at the lack of space in the goddamn planes.

"Ma'am, please fasten your seat belt. We are starting to go down to Albuquerque." The stewardess was thin, young, and as red-haired as Abby. Abby!

Mary suddenly realized what she had been dreaming of. Convincing Abby to take Marshall back. What the hell ?

"Ma'am, your seat belt, please." The voice of the young woman was a bit more tense, and with much more authority than for the previous request.

"Yeah, whatever, Ann Shirley, just need to find that damn thing. Can't they find something easier to clasp instead of these?" Mary showed the stewardess, whose name was Barbara according to the small tag on the chest, the two parts of the seat belt, and finally managed to clasp it.

Watching the stewardess leaving the aisle, Mary went back to her dream. Why in hell had she been dreaming of the perky cheerleader ? And why did she dream of convincing her to take Marshall back? What is going on in my head? Why did I dream of her taking Marshall back ? I don't even know whether they split or not, whether they could fix things in Colorado. Crap.

Mary cleared her mind of the thoughts of Abby and Marshall together, not acknowledging the twinge of pain the image of the couple was causing. In fact, she didn't even want to think about the two of them, because it hurts – no, because they just didn't belong to each other.

Of course, said a little voice in her head, Marshall belongs with you.

"Shut up, you damn … thing!" Mary said loudly, walking her way through the automatic doors, carrying her go-bag on her shoulder, and checking the messages on her Blackberry.

"And who would expect Mary Shannon's first words to be Good Afternoon, when you can have a "Shut up" instead?"

Mary stopped dead in her steps, and turned her head to see Marshall, leaning on the wall, arms and legs crossed, a smile on his mouth.

"Marshall? What the hell are you doing here? A witness to pick up? Where's Delia ?" she asked, turning her head from left to right in order to find their colleague.

"Ah, thou of little faith. I came to pick my best friend up, and give her a ride home, after a good dinner at Garcia's. Thought you'd like enchiladas after all that macrobiotic food from Lalaland." Marshall started to walk beside Mary, their steps in sync as they usually were.

"My car is parked here, Doofus. Remember?"

"And what are the odds that after five long days in a parking lot without being started, that so-called car of yours will actually start? You know the Probe, I know the Probe. I'm parked on L25."

And Marshall turned left, letting Mary make her way to the parking lot where her car had been staying, grumbling to herself, because, of course, her car would not start.

-o-o-

Marshall had almost finished his Sudoku when the passenger's door of his SUV opened up. He didn't lift his head from the grid, carefully placing an eight at its place, but couldn't help the smirk appearing on his mouth.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." were the only words uttered by his partner.

He carefully set his game aside, and started the engine, leaving time for Mary to cool off. She hated being wrong, hated being proven wrong, and he knew it, as well as he knew that given time, she would admit to herself and the rest of the world, that she might have not been right.

She started speaking a few minutes later, taking her Blackberry out of her leather jacket.

"Peter is so going to laugh at me again. Why didn't she start, Marshall? "

"Because it is a crappy car, Mare. Nobody in his right mind would drive it. But you stick to it like a lifeline."

"Yeah, I know, I know, I should get another car..." she said, hitting Peter's number."Of course, Sunday evening, nobody's there. Why did I come back?".

"So, you had a good time at Kellie's? She is a very unique person, you know. After all she went through …." he stopped talking, remembering the old times with Henry and Kellie. "Did you know that she was my first witness ? She had lost her entire family, and found the force to testify, and to rebuild her life in San Francisco, after that. She has a faith in life, and so much love to give … She's an admirable woman." Marshall continued to remember the time when Kellie had lived in the Old Town, and had soon became the favorite witness of the office.

"Yes, Kellie's fine. She told me where to go and …" Mary was interrupted by Marshall's phone, ringing.

"This is Marshall. Yes, Abby, I'm in Albuquerque. Tonight ?" Marshall eyed Mary, awaiting her answer. This is it, she thought, he will wait for my agreement to go and see her, again. She silently nodded. Marshall's eyes went back to the road, "Okay, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"So, things are okay between Abby and you?" Mary asked innocently.

Marshall sighed, before turning to his partner, and and answering her "I don't know, Mare. We had an argument in Colorado, after you left. And she wants to see me tonight. You mind if we make it to Garcia's tomorrow?"

"I got to take care of the Probe, I'll try to reach Peter or Scott to pick my car in the parking lot, and hopefully they will find a way to make it work better. Go to Ann Shirley, and try to patch things up."

"Ann Shirley? A new one in your nicknames collection ? Guess it makes me a Gilbert Blythe, then ?"

Mary rolled her eyes, dialing another number on her Blackberry. "Moron. No, not you, Scott, I was talking to Marshall. Yes,... and yes, the Probe hasn't started. … Sunport. Okay, no problem." She hung up the phone, and looked at her best friend, the man she couldn't afford to lose to whatever these crazy feelings were.

She was about to start talking, when he winked at her, "So I guess I drop you at Scott's? Another miracle for dear old Probe."

-o-o-

Marshall noticed the absence of Mary's car in the parking lot on that Monday morning. Smirking, he couldn't help but shake his head, not surprised at all by her delay. Even when she woke up on time, she managed to run late for work. Not that she was lazy, far from it, but being on time would mean she accepted an authority telling her to be there … Marshall smiled, he knew his partner too well. He was happy to see Mary again after the disaster of a week end Breckenridge had been.

The smile disappeared from his face as he remembered the events of last night. He had been surprised that Abigail had called him, to come and see her, and he had prepared himself for another round of fighting and tears. He had been very surprised when Abigail had apologized for he behavior, telling him that she would apologize to Mary too. She hadn't blamed her attitude on stress or fatigue, just admitted that she was out of line with Mary. They had ended up sharing one of Marshall's meals that he had frozen some days ago, before he went back to the hotel he had settled in a few nights ago, to stay until he could take his house back.

He had been surprised by her attitude, adult, repenting, and was pleased to see she was also growing up. Maybe, if she had done it before, they could have had a future together, but now... maybe friendship was the best thing for them.

Sighing, he made his way to the elevator, holding the cups he had picked up at Starbucks, mentally reviewing the cases that needed to be tended to, the visits they would have to make, checking on their newest witnesses to ensure Thanksgiving wasn't too difficult when far from home. The doors of the elevator opened up, and Marshall took his ID card in the reader close to the door, listening to the "click" the door was made when opening.

-o-o-

Mary arrived at quarter to nine, her face tanned, and holding a box full of … donuts. Marshall and Stan exchanged a look, intrigued by her behavior, and preparing for whatever outburst that would come. Putting her jacket on the back of her chair, Mary spotted the exchange between the two men.

"What? Can't a colleague bring her co-workers some donuts? Delia does it all the time," she asked, staring at the men in front of her.

"Yes, but you're not Delia. What happened ? Is the FBI looking after you? Are they poisoned?" asked Stan, hands in his pockets, not making any attempt to open the box.

"Eheheh. No, not poisoned, at least they didn't mention it. And if you don't want them, I do."

Mary was interrupted by Delia's voice."Oh, Mary, that is absolutely so sweet of you ! I love these donuts, thank you !"

Marshall didn't say anything, but grabbed one pastry and made his way to his desk, carefully avoiding to put any sugar on his shirt. "Freshly baked donuts, Mary, you must have done something pretty big to bring them in..."

"And why does anybody think I brought these because I did something? Crap!" she sighed, trying to log into her computer.

"Caps off, Mare. And because that's what you always do."

Mary opened her mouth to answer her partner, but no word came. Her brain was racing at his words, trying to understand what he had meant. He had known she tried to log in with caps lock on, because she did that every day, and did not even try to change. He had known she did something, and Stan had too, because the only times she brought something in the office were the times when she had done a bad thing. This time, it was a huge scratch on the side of the car she had parked close by.

"Mary, my office, now". Mary's train of thought was interrupted by her boss's words, and as she stood up, she saw the look on Marshall's face, smirking, as he saw this as a confirmation of his declaration. She made her way to Stan's office, closing the door after her. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, she was the first to talk.

"Listen, Stan, about that scratch, I did not..."

"Which scratch?" Stan looked at her, astonished. "But at least I know now why you brought donuts in. No,I wanted to tell you that you're supposed to take your certification in shooting in a week, next Tuesday. Will it leave you enough time to train? And about this scratch …"

"Tuesday. Great, no problem. And, Stan, the scratch is not so big, you know," she said, moving out of the chair, and escaping from the office, smiling, leaving her boss answering his ringing phone.

"So, Sunshine, what did you do that brought donuts on us ? Let me think... Kellie's still alive, she mailed me yesterday evening. There was no assault in the airports, but I'm still waiting for the reports of the San Francisco offices on details of what happened this week end... so?"

"Come on, Doofus, I did nothing of like that ! Just a tiny little scratch on the left door of a SUV. Nothing important. The Probe didn't have anything at all ! And I requalify Tuesday for shooting. So, you see, nothing really important..."

"MARY !" Stan's voice made the walls tremble, and Marshall's smile widened.

-o-o-

Tuesday morning found Mary at the shooting range, with the examiner, and a bit nervous. This test would decide whether she could go back on the field or not, go back on transfers and not leave Marshall with Delia, like had just happened. Because Mary was fed up of filling threat assessments, reports of all sorts, stuck behind her desk, not even allowed to go visit her witnesses. She took a deep breath before pointing her gun to the target, and she shot as she exhaled. She knew she had made a good score, she could feel it in her body. And she was not mistaken. Ten bullets, either in the 9 or 10 zone, each and everyone of them a deadly shot. She breathed and smiled, bidding farewell to all the papers waiting for her on her desk. Marshall could have them back.

Things were going back to normal.

She came back to the office, a smile on her face, and entered Stan's office to put the small piece of paper on his desk, attesting she was back in full Marshal mode. And that she would be able to have her gun back, as soon as her chief came back from whatever meeting he had.

Mary clicked on the speed dial 1 on her Blackberry, waiting for the so well known voice to pick up.

"Coyotte Express, you order, we deliver." Mary smiled at the familiar joke."So, Mare? Good news?"

"Yes, Doofus, you can drop your so-called temporary partner and come back to pick your actual one."

"Mary, I can hear you!" Delia's voice could be heard in the back. "That's not a very nice thing for you to say!"

"I'm not known for being kind, Watercooler. So, Doofus, celebration, tonight, at Garcia's? Your treat." Mary was drooling in anticipation of the enchiladas she would eat . Hell, she could even smell them !

"As much as I would like to celebrate with you, Mare, I'm afraid this is going to be impossible tonight. I have another engagement, already." Mary heard the familiar click, switching from the Bluetooth to the earbuds and she knew Delia would no longer be part of the conversation.

"Can't you skip your origami session for a beer with me? Come on, numbnuts it's been ages since we hung out together!"

"Come on, Mare, you know Origami's on Thursday. No, tonight is karaoke. But you're welcome to come with us."

"Shut up, Sinatra. I'll see you tomorrow in the office." She hung up, before what Marshall had said hit her. She was speed dialing 1 in the same second. "What do you mean, Doofus, "come with us?" she asked, as abruptly as usual.

Mary heard a sigh on the other end of the line, as Marshall had just realized what he had said.

"I'm going with Abby, Mary. But you can join us …."

Mary hung up the phone, breathless. It was one thing thinking Marshall couldn't be for her, but she did not expect confirmation of that fact to hurt so much.


	5. Bars & Talks

"Someday, somewhere - anywhere, unfailingly, you'll find yourself, and that, and only that, can be the happiest or bitterest hour of your life" Pablo Neruda.  
-o-o-

Marshall smirked while hanging up. He was absolutely sure Mary would requalify at the shooting range. She was a hell of a good shooter, even better than he was when she could concentrate enough. She had trained intensely, and he strongly suspected it was also to clear her mind from the memories of giving away her daughter.

"So, marshal Marshall Mann, you're not going to hang out with Mary tonight? You'd rather go out with your girlfriend ?" Delia's voice broke Marshall's reverie, taking him back to reality and to his temporary partner. He was really looking forward to being back in Albuquerque, to enjoy the peace and the silence of his condo, in the old Town. His house was being rented for the next year, and he couldn't go back to living with Abigail. And he had planned to surprise Mary tonight – he knew how she disliked surprises, but he couldn't help it – but there was no way he was going to share his plans with Delia. Unless he wanted all Albuquerque to know about them in less than an hour. Just like he hadn't shared the news of his break-up with Abby with any of his co-workers.

"It certainly seems so, yes, Delia. I'll be going right after we finish the debrief with Stan, and when all the paperwork is done. I am afraid we will not be able to rely on Mary for that now. Better empty my desk, I think."

-o-o-

Night had long fallen when Marshall was able to leave the Sunshine Building, happy to be free of the long-term assignment with Delia. The young marshal was kind, but her continuous chatter and gossips about everything could d get on anyone's nerves, even Marshall's. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ronnie Dallemberg being handled by Delia, and was glad that this asshat of a witness was gone for good. Delia had left half an hour earlier, and Marshall had been able to enjoy the quiet of the office, after a good chat with Stan.

He climbed in his car, made a stop at Helen's to grab Mary's usual favourite pie – chocolate with caramel crisps- and headed straight towards Mary's place, smiling in anticipation at the surprise he would give her. He had been thinking a lot, during the last two weeks. About what Abby had said, about what he had told his ex-girlfriend, about his relationships with women … Shelley had been right, he had to take a step back to look at the women in his life.

Abby would have been the perfect match for him. Beautiful, smart, in law enforcement, understanding about his schedule, ready to have kids and give him the life he somehow had always wanted. .. A house in the suburbs, with two kids, a dog, and white fences all around. He was sure her mother would have loved her, she was the ideal woman he had dreamt of for so long.

Until Mary came into his life.

Marshall saw no sign of the new Old Probe in the driveway, and no lights in Mary's house. He drove by, wondering where she could have gone, until the evidence struck him. Smiling, he made a U-turn and headed back to the Old Town.

-o-o-

Mary sat on her favourite stool, at the end of the counter of the Two Fools Tavern, her glass of scotch in front of her. She was disappointed that Marshall did not come to celebrate her requalification with her, that he went to Abby instead. And somehow, that's what I want for him, she thought. He deserves to be happy, and there's no way I can give him what he wants. So why did the simple thought of him being with Abby hurt her so much ? He's my friend, I should be happy for him. Yeah, I will be happy for him, once all these hormones have left my body. Because honestly, I can't be falling for him. Hormones. Only hormones. It can't be anything else. I can't be falling for Marshall. And he has Abby. They have bought a house together. He's my best friend, I can't lose his friendship out of these things I'm feeling. Or thinking I'm feeling.

"Seat's empty?" A tall, tanned man with blond hair, a black suit and a loosened tie was at Mary's side. The question took her by surprise, as she did not hear the man coming. She nodded her agreement, and went back to her glass of scotch, not engaging the conversation.

"I'm Patrick McCann, by the way. You want another drink? My treat," and he signalled the waiter to refill her glass, taking of his Mastercard out of his inner pocket.

"No, I'm okay," replied Mary, not even looking at the man beside her, and blocking the waiter from refilling her glass.

He didn't listen to her answer. "Come on, just one, so we can keep each other company, honey" McCann had used his most beautiful smile, the one that usually got him the girl he wanted, showing his white-bleached teeth.

Mary turned slowly on her seat, her brows furrowed. Hadn't she been clear enough? She didn't want any refill of any kind from anyone. The only person she wanted to see right now was singing his guts out with his girlfriend, on some sappy girly song. She had her do-not-mess-with-me glare, the one most men and women she knew had learnt to fear. But one. "Listen, buddy. I have been clear enough that I don't want a fucking refill. So take your pants away from my space or shut up and don't move. I don't give a damn."

"Ah, the soft voice of my partner dealing with the rest of humanity. Always a treat for the ears." Marshall went to Mary's side, and turned to McCann. "I think she's been clear enough. Or do I need to spell it out for you, too?" he said, lightly opening his jacket so his badge and gun could be visible.

Without another word, McCann took his glass and Mastercard before heading to the other end of the bar, not wanting to mess with a US Marshal.

Mary was amazed to see her partner next to her. "What you doing here, Doofus? Isn't it karaoke night with Barbie Girl tonight?".

"Karaoke, when we could be celebrating your freedom from desk duty ? Come on, Mare, you really believed I would let you down tonight? When you're being back means I'm free from Delia's non-stopping chatter. No way. Now, you decide. Your place or mine? There is pie involved."

A spark came to Mary's eyes at the sole mention of pie. Old habits die hard. "Caramel?" at Marshall's nodding, she took a bill out of her pocket, put in on the counter, then turned to her partner "My place. Closer. And I keep the pie in the Probe." Mary didn't want to go to the house Marshall was sharing with Abby. Not until she could get rid of these strange feeli-things due to hormones.

"No, Mare, I want to eat some of it. So the pie stays in my car. I'll follow you, just in case the Probe, you know..."

"My car is working perfectly, Handy Manny, and has been perfectly fixed. It's not my fault if it's still used to Jersey weather and …." she left her sentence unfinished. A flash had just crossed her mind. She stopped, panting, as realization stuck her.

"Mare? Are you okay?" Marshall's concerned voice took her out of her thoughts, and brought her back to the reality. "Yep. Just had a kind of an epiphany. Weird." Regrouping herself she fetched her keys in the pocket of her leather jacket, and turned to Marshall. "We going now?"

-o-o-

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind, Mare?"

Mary was sitting on her couch, taking of the label of her beer with her nails. Her plate lay nearby, and she was so silent it started to bother Marshall.

"Got nothing on my mind, piehole. Everything's fine. And you should be going, Martha Stewart must be waiting for you at home."

Marshall sighed, noticing that all of Mary's walls were up, and rose up from the armchair he had been sitting in. Mary acknowledged his move from the corner of her eyes, assuming he would take his jacket and leave the house. But instead, he went directly to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took two new bottles of beer. Sitting in the same armchair he had left seconds ago, he opened both bottles and put one in front of Mary, taking a sip of his.

"Funny that you chose the term home, instead of house. Theoretically, a home is a place of residence where you store personal property. And as long as there is no more personal property of mine in the house I shared with Abigail, I can't say this it's my home any more." Marshall took another sip of his beer, letting his head rest on the back of the armchair of the armchair, closing his eyes.

Mary had stopped taking off the label of the beer bottle, and was looking directly at Marshall. She couldn't miss the look on his face, the sadness coming out of him, the small wrinkles around his eyes.

"You broke up with Abigail? But when? Couldn't you have told me before, doofus? I thought we were friends! I thought you were happy with this relationship... Surely, there is a way you can be back together .." She shut up, remembering her dream in the plane, when she had stood at Abby's gate, wanting her to take Marshall back. What did she really want, now ? For her friend to go back to the perky detective, or to have him at her side?

"We broke up in Breckenridge, minutes after you left, I'd say. We realized the relationship we were in wasn't working. We both have our share in this failure. And I didn't tell you because we didn't get time, Mare. I went to her place straight after picking you at the airport, and well, on Monday, we left with Delia for this goddam trial in Kansas City. I'm back, now, and I'm telling you . I didn't want to tell you over the phone with Delia around .. you know how she is ….." Marshall straightened his head and looked at Mary, "and by the way, you are forbidden to be on desk duty for at least a year, unless Stan finds her a partner. I'm not sure I can handle another trip with her chatter."

Mary smirked a little at the thought of Delia and Marshall on the long road from Kansas City, being quite sure that the younger marshal nearly succeeded in making her partner lose his cool. From the texts he had sent her, Mary could tell he had been bored to the end …

But she soon resumed her mood, needing to ask a question. "It's about me, isn't it?"

Looking at her straight in the eyes, Marshall answered. "Yes and no. Guess she didn't understand the nuances of our relationship. She couldn't understand I'm the only you can rely on, at any time. She thinks our friendship is" Marshall hesitated, not wanting to put Mary through too much, in the state of mind she already was... "too deep to be only friendship."

"Is it?" Mary heard herself asking her best friend, without realizing she actually said it.

Marshall sighed again, balancing his answer. "Don't know, really, Mare. Sometimes, it's like we're brother and sister, and sometimes, we quarrel like an old couple." He took a final sip of his beer. "One day, I guess we will have to sort this out. But not today." He looked at her. "Okay, I drank too much to drive, so I guess I'll be sleeping on your couch, but you have to tell me first what happened in the bar just now. When you stopped dead after talking about the Probe."

Mary stood up, looking at her partner, taking note of what he had just said, and headed straight to her bedroom, leaving Marshall surprisedin the living-room, wondering what he had said, and what he was supposed to do.

She answered his questions by coming back seconds later, a pillow, and a woollen Afghan in her arms, putting them beside her on the couch. She had acknowledged his will to stay at her place overnight, now would she open up to him ?

"You know I've had that leather jacket for more than ten years now? I never changed it. Just like I never changed my car, going from Probe to Probe. That's what hit me. I haven't changed in ten years, Marshall. I'm the same selfish bitch I was in FTF when we met. Jinx changed, hell, even Brandi changed! And I stay here, bullying the world, in my same old jacket, pretending my car is working, when it's nothing but a pile of shit." Mary could feel the tears coming to her eyes, and she turned her head, to prevent her partner from seeing them. "And I'm so full of these damn hormones! The other day, I cried watching a rabbit on the TV! A fucking rabbit ! Can you believe it ? He looked at me with his red eyes, and I cried! I'm turning into a sap !"

She hear a shuffling noise, and soon felt an embrace around her, two strong arms holding her, but letting her have her freedom . She knew she could break it when she wanted. Then the quiet voice of her partner, warm, reassuring.

"You've changed in more ways than you can imagine, Mare. I agree, someday you'll have to leave Jersey behind you, and fully embrace the life you want and think you don't deserve. Because you deserve to be happy, Mare, maybe more than anyone I know."

Mary let go into the warm embrace of Marshall's arms, crying all her tears, crying for the loss of her childhood, the loss of her teenage years, of the life she could see others share and didn't want to allow herself to think abbout it …. she cried over the years going by and never coming back, she cried over this child she didn't want or feel like raising, she cried, for all the love she had in her, and that she didn't want to acknowledge, out of fear of having her heart broken, again.

She cried for a good amount of time. When her eyes dried, she could hear Marshall's voice saying "You were right to cry because of that rabbit. If he had red eyes, he must have had myxomatosis, and therefore was condemned. Do you know how much rabbits die out of myxomatosis, each year?"

-o-o-


	6. Back to Business

"Never go on trips with anyone you do not love." Ernest Hemingway

 

Stan was quite happy on that Monday morning. Mary had been back on full duty for more than one week now, which had meant he didn't have to hear her sighing, swearing, grumbling all day long for the amount of paperwork she had to do. It had also put an end to Marshall's quieter complaints about Delia's non-stop talking. All was returning to normalcy. He would just have to find a new partner for Delia, a task that could also prove to be tricky. But if he had somehow managed to keep Mary Shannon in the same post for nearly a decade, he could do anything.

Marshall and Mary had found their way to reform their partnership easily, just like they had left for the week-end, and came back on the Monday morning. They had actually been apart for more than three months, between Mary's delivery, her maternity leave, and the time it took for her to requalify. But as usual, they managed to surprise Stan and come back to normalcy immediately. Mary took back her load of witnesses, checking on them, leaving the office as often as possible. They had also started planning the organization of the trip of one of their witnesses, scheduled in January.

Everything was back to normalcy. Almost everything. There was one single thing bothering Stan, but he couldn't think what it could be.

For now, he was happy his office was back to its almost normalcy, and that was quite enough. Stan knew he would have to deal with much more paperwork now that Mary was back on the field, including claims about her behaviour, but that was nothing he couldn't handle.

He grabbed the mail on his way, and went through it quickly, checking on the important things. He smiled as he saw the envelopes coming with the Christmas ornaments. The Inter-Department Law Enforcement Christmas Party invitations had arrived. He couldn't help but imagine in advance the look on Mary's face when she saw it on her desk, just like any other year. And she would end up coming, dragged in by Marshall, and would stay the minimum required time, before heading back to her house.

-o-o-

"I need a new car" sighed Mary, parking beside Marshall's SUV. She had finally arrived, after several unsuccessful attempts to start the Probe, and a chaotic ride throughout the streets of Albuquerque. And it has been the same thing every single year, the car ( whichever Probe it was) always seemed to be reluctant as soon as the temperature dropped under 40 F. Knowing it was one thing, but doing it was another thing. After the talk with Marshall the other night, she had started thinking, and she knew deep down she was reluctant to change. She guessed it had something to do with Jersey and what had happened in her childhood. She carefully avoided thinking about her father. She wasn't ready to deal with that piece yet.

Mary was looking into her bag for her electronic card – god only knew where she had put it again – when she heard the distinctive cling of the elevator, soon followed by Delia's voice.

"Don't worry, Mary, I have my card, I'll let you in!"

Following her perky colleague, Mary entered the office. She directly saw that Marshall was not at his desk, but in the conference room, with Ducky, the ADA, signalling work in process. Stan was nowhere to be seen, but Mary assumed he wasn't far, probably in Allison's office on another floor, damned if she could remember which. Putting her jacket on her chair, she turned her computer on, but before being able to log in, her eyes were drawn to the large silvery envelope that laid on her desk, with her name written in bold letters.

"Ah, Mary, you're here, good. We have a new case, Ducky and Marshall are waiting for us. And yes, there is coffee." Stan had gotten used to the habits of his marshals, and always made sure there was enough coffee for Mary in the office. Following her boss, Mary made her way into the conference room, the silver envelope still in her hand. "Stan, don't tell me we will have to attend this again! ?" She would try everything to escape the party that was about to come.

Stan did not acknowledge her, choosing instead to grab a seat and to turn to the ADA. "Let's go, Ducky, we are listening. What do you have for us?"

Sliding in the chair next to Marshall, Mary grabbed the mug of coffee that magically appeared in front of her, and tried to concentrate on the voice of Richard "Ducky" Green, the ADA in charge of their case.

"Well, this is Lucy Reid. She was shopping in Honolulu..." Mary turned fully to Ducky: "Hawaii? We're going to Hawaii? No Dakota, Iowa or Idaho? Hawaii, Marshall! Let's see if your swimsuits match your Pjs!" Mary's eyes sparkled – first assignment after three long months of desk duty and they were going to Hawaii ! "Mary – please listen to Ducky, we'll sort out the color of your swimsuit later". Stan felt the need to play the boss once in a while. Mary and Marshall shared a we'll-deal-with-Stan look and turned their attention back to Ducky.

"So, as I was saying before you interrupted, here is Lucy Reid. She was outside her parents' restaurant in Honolulu, when two men came in to kill them. She saw everything through the window, and hid behind the garbage-can. She recognized the men at HPD, and they prove to be part of the Hawaïan mob, very likely with ties to the yakuzas. They tried to extort Lucy's parents . Lucy has agreed to testify against them and therefore needs immediate relocation."

Pictures of a teenager were displayed on the screen of the conference room. Lucy was a red-hair girl with blue eyes, quite tall, with a pouting mouth, just like every teenager. Mary and Marshall were looking at the screen and their files, each of them already assessing the difficulties to foresee, the ways in and out of the island.

Richard Green spoke again, this time looking at the marshals. "The difficulty, for you, will be to get out of the island. The mob has connections everywhere, and they will most likely wait for her at the airport, and they have more than enough people to cover all the entries and exits. And they will be waiting for her. So you will have to find a way to go through security without being spotted. You're supposed to be able to handle this, I assume, Marshals.

Mary and Marshall shared a look at these last words, and held one of their silent conversations. Stan carefully avoided taking part in it, or answering the ADA, knowing fully well his inspectors would take care of him.

"Doofus, I think Ducky just said we suck." Mary didn't even look at the ADA.

"He might have implied so, Mare. Maybe he'd better find another pair of marshals to handle this case, don't you think, Stan?" Marshall added, turning to their boss. Stan sighed. He should have known the ball would be thrown his way sooner or later. But think of it, the sooner, the better.

"Mr Green, if you are implying that my inspectors here are unable to do the job you want them to do, then why did you pick them up for that transfer? You could pick any other WitSec Inspectors."

Ducky turned to face Stan. "I know, Chief McQueen, it's just … the DA is really exigeant on this file. We could bring down one of the biggest mobsters in Hawaii … We have to walk on eggshells here, as the DA is afraid that there might be leaks in the HPD or the DA's office. Lucy is in under guard at a safe house by the US Marshals in Hawaii, but we need to move her fast, and safe."

"So we're good to go?" asked Marshall. At Green's nod, his smile widened, before he went on, "Once again, we'll have the pleasure to seeing Mary handle a teenager. Ah the joys of youth. Really looking forward to it." Marshall rose from his seat, his file in one hand, his cup in the other.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be afraid with a girl like you on the plane, doofus. She'll be on familiar ground." They both exited the conference room, still arguing, but each of them with a file in their hands. And for Mary, a silver envelope with golden letters on.

Ducky looked at them exiting the conference room, and turned to Stan."You know, Chief, sometimes, I think the two of them are just two kids, and then they are ranked as one of the best pairs of Marshals in the territories. Hard to believe." Stan turned his eyes to his inspectors, who had finished their banter and were now completely lost in the reading of Lucy Reid's file, taking notes. Stan knew Marshall would be the one planning the moves and Mary would be in charge of Lucy's security, as they usually did. He didn't know what plan they would come up with, but he was sure every detail would have been reviewed, examined, discussed. "I know, Ducky. But that's the way they work. And given their service records, I don't think it would be wise to change anything," Stan added.

"Yes, that's what she said" said Ducky. Then he turned to Stan, who was looking at him questioningly. "Mrs Prince. She said they would be the best for that kind of thing. That they would come up with a plan, and would take the girl out of the island to here as smoothly as possible."

Stan stood, and headed towards the large opened window, staring at the line of building of the town, thinking. Eleanor. Somehow, he couldn't take his mind off what they had shared. He still couldn't believe she had left New Mexico, the USMS office, and him in a heartbeat, after she had had this offer from the FBI.

Sighing, he turned to make his way out of the conference room, where Green was packing his computer and files, and headed straight to Marshall's desk, where Mary and him were working on the new case at hand.

"So, Inspectors, did you come up with something?" Stan asked, hands in his pockets, looking at them. He could tell by the amount of writing on Marshall's notebook that they had something, and that most likely, he wouldn't like it.

Marshall looked at his partner, who nodded to him, before looking at Stan. "Actually, we might have something workable."

Stan sighed, continuing "But I won't like it." He knew his inspectors well.

Mary smiled at Marshall, going on. "Told you he wouldn't like it. He doesn't like fun."

"But we do, don't we, Sunshine?" her partner answered.

Stan made his way to his office, opening the door, "Well, if you both would like to elaborate, I'm all ears." He turned, signalling them to follow him in his office. "Let's go."

-o-o-

The plan was tricky, even for Marshall's mind. Both marshals had agreed they would have to leave the island as the parents of a teenage girl. The ages fitted, even Lucy could pass as a mix between Mary's blond hair and Marshall's blue eyes. But with the connections the Kanukala mob seemed to have inside Hawaï Police Department, they would have to play it carefully. Assuming the gang would monitor the arrivals and departures out of Honolulu, they couldn't just drop into the island as a couple and go back a few days after with a 16 year old daughter.

They had agreed on flying in incognito, in a commercial flight, with a scheduled date of return a week later, and to come back, taking the identity of a family with one teenage kid coming back from vacation. Delia was already looking for a match in the hotels in Honolulu, who could be used as Mary's and Marshall's new identity. Papers would be accordingly issued and sent to the USMS office in Honolulu. They would spend a night in the same hotel as the decoys, then go and pick up Lucy, and assume the identity and destination of the couple who would enjoy a few more days in Hawaiï, in a secured place, compliments of the USMS.

Mary and Marshall both exited the Sunshine Building together, heading for their respective places. They would have to pack differently from the usual go-bags they were using. If they were to pass as tourists, suitcases would have to be taken, even if they were empty. They were supposed to be back in their office within two hours time, to help Delia with her search, if necessary, and work their travel details with Stan.


	7. A walk on the beach

"Okay, then. Everything's settled? Delia will send you the e-tickets directly to your mobile phones. Let's go, Inspectors, and be careful. No mistakes allowed. No toe out of line. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Stan was looking directly at Mary, leaving no doubt whom he was addressing to.

"Come on, Stan, I know when an operation is at high risk. Remember with Julian? We did well! So, no need to make a big deal out of this and lose your hair. Oh – too late for that, it's already gone."

Stan did not even flinch. "So funny, Mary. You've met Ducky, so I let you imagine how the DA is on this matter. So, behave, be kind, and be professional. "

"Yes, Dad!" Both marshals were heard at the same time.

Delia made her way to the marshals, handing them two files.

"These are your cover Ids, background, and the names and pictures of the marshals you'll be meeting in Denver. One week earlier and we would have gone together, Marshal Marshall Mann! I've never been to Hawaii! " Marshall was already opening his file, and managed to make a small smile at the thought of him and Delia on a covert and complicated operation. Mary was putting her file in her bag, and couldn't help grinning "Oh, really, it's a pity, isn't it?".

"A word, Mary, please." Stan's voice was carried out of his office. Sighing, she turned around at her desk, exchanged a glance with her partner, surprised by their boss's request. Lifting one eyebrow, Marshall wordlessly silently that he would be ready to come to her rescue, if she needed it.

They did not notice that their silent conversation had a witness: Delia saw everything and could not hide a small smile lingering at the corner of her mouth. She had guessed a while ago that there was more to their relationship that they were willing to admit, and was always looking at the pair with envy. She hoped that someday one man would look at her the way Marshall Mann was looking at Mary Shannon. She resumed her walk towards her desk, finalizing the latest details of the impending journey the inspectors would start tomorrow.

-o-o-

"What did Stan want?" Marshall's voice surprised Mary. She had taken the first part of the now familiar drive to Denver. She knew Marshall would want to read the file over and over until he would have figured out every situation that could occur, every single angle, found any crack in the file, and anything that could endanger their witness. After the usual stop to refill the gas tank, he would take her place at the wheel and she would go through her file. Then they would end up sharing their thoughts and plans. That's how they usually worked.

But she did not expect Marshall's question. She was lost in her thoughts, automatically driving through New Mexico, thinking of the day they just had.

The case was tricky, complicated. Everything could just blow up in their faces at a moment's notice. The risks for Lucy and them were very high, but the stakes even higher. The Kanukala mob was the largest on the Hawaiian Islands, dealing in everything from drugs to extortion, prostitution to money laundering. The DA was sure that there was at least a leak within the HPD: one or several informants to the gang. Since Lucy was the only one willing to testify against them, she was a target. The fact that there was a witness to the murder of the Reeds was being kept secret within the Marshal Service. Officially, Lucy had not even been at the crime scene; the written reports mentioned an unnamed direct witness. And so far, the link had not been made to Lucy – but how long it would last – was the question. Time was of the essence with this case.

"So, what did he want? Stan?" Marshall's tone was now insistent, at the lack of answers from Mary.

"Stan? You mean other than to have his hair back?" She smiled, turning to look at her partner. Marshall had closed the file, and was looking at her with his inquiring blue eyes, a smirk on his lips, waiting.

"He wanted to know if I was ready for this: okay with handling this kiddo. And if I would come willingly to the Christmas thing he's organizing. He is sure you won't be the one dragging me in, since you are coming with Nancy Drew. So he wanted to know, and I quote "if I need to handcuff you to your desk to make you stay." He didn't like my answer, though." Mary's smile went from a smirk to an open grin, remembering what she had told her boss before leaving his office.

"Dare I ask what you told him?" Marshall asked in a sigh, anticipating oh so well Mary's reply.

The devilish grin on her face confirmed his first thought. "I told him that the only way he would handcuff me would be if we were both naked in bed. And I would be keeping the key."

Marshall closed his eyes, trying to erase the image of Mary and Stan naked in bed. Mary, he could cope with, but Stan… "Oh God" he whispered, before starting to laugh. He could so imagine their boss' face at Mary's words, poor Stan left speechless. "And what did you tell him regarding the party? Did you mention, you know? About me and Abby?"

Mary turned again to face her partner. "Could have. But I think he'll figure out when you show up alone."

-o-o-

The sun hit Mary when as soon as they got off the plane in Honolulu. They had left Denver in the morning, in the cold of December, and they were stuck by the warmth and the sun of the island. They quickly shed their jackets, and headed to the terminal to get their suitcases. Out of the habit of traveling, Mary was beginning to follow the signs, making her way through an unknown airport, when she was stopped by a hand on her left arm.

She turned her head, to see Marshall moving closer to her, very much closer to her, until his lips reached her ear, and he whispered, "Your two o'clock. Rambo and Terminator combined. I wonder if their jackets crack up if they move too quickly. Are you ready to play couple, cupcake? And you should have worn that dress; we're supposed to be on vacation…"

Mary turned her head to look at the two guys Marshall had pointed out. There, looking out of place in their suits, shades, and reserved faces in the middle of a colorful and happy crowd, two big guys were standing at the exit of the airport. They were scanning the crowd, looking at the people passing through.

"Yeah, they don't need to tattoo "bad guys" on their foreheads, at least. And there was no way I would have worn that dress! Not my fault if this Marshal girl had no taste."

Mary and Marshall had met two of their fellow marshals coming from another WITSEC office, with the same covert identity as theirs at the Denver airport. They were a decoy team, in case Mary and Marshall's trip was being followed back to the main land. Marshals Gray and Stevens had been travelling under the identity of Caroline and Steven Fogarty, a couple from Bangor, Maine. With a few words, Mary had given them the keys to the SUV not to leave a government vehicle in a parking lot for too long. Assuming the gang had a lot of connections not only in the HPD, but also at the DA's office, all necessary measures were taken to prevent Lucy being tracked down to Albuquerque. And Marshal Kathy Gray had been wearing a very colorful pink dress. The kind of outfit Mary just could not stand.

"Pink and too frilly. How could that bimbo make it to the USMS? Seriously? A pink dress? It's December for Christ's sake!"

"It is December indeed," added Marshall, taking Mary's left hand in his right, intertwining their fingers, "but the monthly temperatures in Honolulu in December range between 68°F and 82°F. So dresses are more than appropriate. And don't try to wiggle out of my hand, Mare, we have to act couple-y."

Mary was trying to disengage her hand out of Marshall's. She was not used to being in couple like that, was not used to that kind of closeness from her partner, and could not help noticing that her hand fit perfectly his. Marshall stopped, and dragged her across a wall, still looking at the two guys from the corner of his eye. When he started to speak, his voice was louder than before, a tone he usually used with their reluctant witnesses, but rarely with her.

"Mary, we have to act like a couple. If you can't stand my hand in yours, or my arm around your shoulder, then you can't do it, and you'd better take a flight back to Albuquerque. We are not compromising this assignment because, for once, you just can't have the lead. So your choice, now, Mare, my hand, or you leave."

Marshall was looking straight at Mary, and the light in his blue eyes held no doubt whether he would keep his promise or not. Mary knew well the badass lawman that lay under the cool and classy exterior of Marshall Mann, but was still surprised when she happened to face off with him.

Marshall still stood in front of Mary, patiently waiting for her to make her decision. Deep down, Mary knew he was right, and that they had to act couple-y. First, in this case she was not Mary Shannon, but Caroline Fogarty, and second, it was her first assignment back in the field after her maternity leave. But damn her if she would admit it –at the same time there was no way she was going back on desk duty.

"Yeah, I'll make it. But don't take advantage of it, pervoid." Mary's voice was so low Marshall could barely hear her. She composed herself quickly, grabbed Marshall's hand and headed towards the exit. When they came closer to the guys still watching the crowd, she felt Marshall edge closer and whisper fondly in her hear "That's my girl".

Years later, she would swear she had felt his lips on her temple, a feather like kiss that almost made her blush.

-o-o-

They easily made their way out of the airport, passing just by Rambo and Terminator, without being noticed. They were soon in their rented car, on the streets of Honolulu, taking great care not to drive too fast, pretending to enjoy the sightseeing of the place. A very good way to notice whether they were being followed. Their detours took them to the Ala Moana Boulevard, just in front of the US Marshals office, to check if it was under surveillance.

Pretending to be lost in her Honolulu map, Mary took all opportunities to look around them, assessing the vehicles that were parked on the boulevard.

"Skeeter, we have a very blue van parked not far away from the building, but nobody working around... "

"Saw it. But Skeeter? Where the hell did this come from?" Marshall could not think of anything he had done to earn such a nickname. Well, at least not in the last month.

"What? We have to play a pretend couple, so I'm looking for a nickname for my husband! You called me cupcake !"

"Cupcake is kind! It's a kind nickname! But Skeeter? Really, Mare? You couldn't think of something other than that insect? I don't know, Beetle, Bug ….

"You called me Grasshopper, you remember? I can call you whatever bug I want!" Mary cut him off.

" Mosquitoes and grasshoppers aren't bugs, they are insects, Mare. And I'm afraid you'll have to find something else."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Or, I can tell you that despite your aversion, we will have a lot more PDA coming. And you know me, I'm a cuddler... so?"

Even with his eyes on the road, Marshall could tell Mary was pouting on her seat of the car. He heard her sigh heavily, and before he could take advantage of his victory, she was speed dialing two on her Blackberry.

"Stan? Yeah, we landed. Two bad guys at the airport, and a strange van parked outside the building. What?... Blue. Yes, blue. Everything's blue here. The sun, the sea... Yes, we're heading to the hotel. No, we're not being followed. Charles Ingalls drives the wagon, so we should be there in two hours. Tell the USMS we'll be under the name Fogarty if they need to reach us before tomorrow. Yeah, the other marshals couldn't find a dumber name. Tell Ducky it's okay, we handle everything, and no he shouldn't be afraid. Bye Stan."

Mary hung up and could feel Marshall's eyes on her. She turned to face him, but he looked away immediately, returning his eyes to the road. They were at the end of the Ala Moana Bloulevard.

"Okay. The hotel should be nearby," he said, turning right on Kalakaua Avenue."We put the luggage in the room, and we'll go for a walk, look at the surroundings and verify the contingency plans."

"Yup. And we check how long it takes to make it from the USMS to the hotel by the beach. Just in case."

They both knew how the other worked. They would not try to take Lucy out of the secure facility where she was now until they had figured out all the escape routes, planned every detail, and made sure to have back-up plans to protect her first thing.

"Here we are," said Marshall, entering the parking lot of the hotel. He looked at the valet walking towards them, and without moving, asked his partner. " You're ready? Remember we're a couple here? We can't blow everything off, Mare."

"It's not the first time we play this part, Doofus. We're becoming pretty good at that. Let's go, beetle."

"Mare…"

"Welcome to Sheraton Ala Moana Surfrider. Enjoy your stay."

-o-o-

"No way we can make it this way with Lucy, unless we have a boat," Marshall said. They were walking the beach from the USMS building and heading to their hotel. "This is Waikiki Beach: it will be too crowded. And there on the promenade, it's the same. We will have to take her from the building into our car and leave asap."

"Damn right." Mary was scanning the surroundings, her eyes hidden behind the shades. They were walking on the beach, hand in hand, not taking in the beautiful view of the sea, or the lush greenery, but assessing every bush, every pile of sand, looking behind each tree, in full marshal mode.

"And it's a hell of a walk in the sand. Nowhere to hide, easy targets among the sunbathers spread out on the sand. No way we're using this as an escape route."

Mary sighed. This extraction better go as smoothly as planned, or this could easily turn into a mess of epic proportions.

"This plan we have better work, Marshall, or…"

"I know, Mare. Or we're heading towards a remake of Pearl Harbor. You're ready to go back to the hotel? It will soon be dinner time, and we need to review the whole plan for tomorrow. With a bit of luck, we'll be home tomorrow night, with Lucy at the Grant's."

The hotel was a few hundred meters away, but, being tired of walking in the sand, they chose to take the Waikiki Promenade instead. They were soon surrounded by smells of all sorts: flowers, perfume, and tropical cuisine. They pretended for a time to be interested in purchasing the souvenirs from Hawaii.

Mary was looking at Hawaiian shirts, searching for something that would look good on Marshall, when she felt herself dragged into his embrace, his lips against hers. He is kissing me. Marshall is kissing me. What the hell is going on here? she thought, until he pulled away, bringing his mouth up to her ear , whispering. "Rambo and Terminator are back. You shouldn't have called me Skeeter." Unable to focus on his words, she was missing the feeling of his mouth on hers.

What's happening to me? Why did it feel so good to kiss him … And it was only a peck on the lips... But one question remained, turning in Mary's brain... why didn't she want to run away?

Marshall could not believe what had just happened either. He kissed Mary, and was still alive. He remembered the night in the barn, at Treena's bachelorette party, when she had kissed him. She gave him hell for that, threatening him to whatever hell was possible. And now, nothing. She had said nothing. And she didn't try to escape, to run away from him.

He knew things were changing between the two of them, that they needed to have a discussion about the feelings they were having for each other, but it was not the right place, or the right time. Not in the middle of a high risk operation.

Marshall put his long arm around Mary's shoulder, and in silence, they made their way to the hotel, leaving the pink shirt Mary had chosen abandoned on the seller's counter.

They had just reached the entrance of the hotel, when they both heard a high-pitched voice.

"Marshall Mann! What are you doing here?"


	8. Look who's talking ?

Where is it? Kekuhi Ailani Kone was sitting in his favorite patio chair, next to his infinity pool on the heights of Honolulu. He didn't turn to look at the man he was talking to. Yoni Kojiro was barely a middleman, not worthy a second thought worrying about, whose only task right now was to find the person who had witnessed the Reed murder. Kone knew he had to find the witness before he or she left Hawaii for the mainland, or all his organization would go down in flames. The trial would expose his operations to the law enforcement and destroy the organization he had worked hard to source within HPD did not yet confirm the existence of a witness, as it was well above her clearance level. Kone had to use other means to find out this information.

He didn't become the head of the Kanakula gang by mistake. Kone was a cold blooded killer, who had made his way through the hierarchy of the gang by murdering, bribing, threatening, and molesting. In his dirty hands, the Kanakula went from a small drug dealing organization to the most powerful mob on the archipelago, dealing in prostitution, money laundering, contract killing, extortion, as the most known.

The gang had its hands at all the important institutions on the islands, from HPD to the office of the Assessor, but this time, he just couldn't find the person he was looking for. And that made him angry.

And nobody on the island wanted to have to deal with an angry Kekuhi Kone.

He was ready to turn every single stone up and look behind every leaf of grass to find out if there was a witness. And to eliminate him or her, definitely.

"I asked, where is he?" the voice was a drier than the first time Kone asked. He didn't like waiting. "Were you able at least, to confirm there was a witness? And if so, why wasn't he or she taken care of on the spot? I think that's why I pay you. To take care of details. So?"

Kojiro took a deep breath before starting to answer. He cautiously weighed his words, not wanting to upset his boss any more than he already was.

"The details have been taken care of. They won't make any mistakes anymore. And our source at HPD is almost certain there was a witness. There wouldn't be such a fuss around the case if not."

"And we're back to my question. Where is the witness? You'd better find her before the DA puts him in witness protection."

"I will, Ailani."

And Kojiro silently left the beautiful patio, still wondering how he could get the information his boss wanted. But he needed to figure it out, or, he was sure he wouldn't have any problems left to solve. Now wasn't the time to think of it. He had phone calls to make.

Kone stood up from his chair, taking in the wonderful view of the Pacific Ocean in front of him. He knew there had been a witness. He could feel it in his gut. And if he couldn't find him or her, and have him dealt with this problem, the gang would be taken down.

So, as a precaution, his jet was ready to leave. Maldives were beautiful at this time of the year.

-o-o-

"Marshall Mann! What are you doing here?" The words seemed to echo in the lobby of the hotel. Mary's hand went straight to her right hip, where her holster usually was – only to remember a bit late that it actually was right now in the suitcase at her feet. She could feel her heart rate speed up – they both had expected trouble, but not so soon. And definitely not this kind of trouble. She looked at her partner, who was turning from astonished to embarrassed, and seeing no sign of danger in the lanky posture she knew so well, Mary started to relax. Maybe it was just a little thing, nothing important, that they could get rid of in a few minutes.

"Marshall, come on here, my boy! It's been ages since I've seen you last. When was that? Last Christmas?"

"Mrs. McCausland! What are you doing here? " Marshall could barely talk, he was pulled into the embrace of the large woman, who was all smiles.

"I'm on vacations, honey. Your mom didn't tell you? I decided not to mourn over Bill, God rest his soul, any longer, and to have a good time, while I still can. And you? What are you doing here? Lynn didn't tell me anything! It's such a coincidence that we are at the same place at the same time!"

Marshall shared a look with Mary. This encounter could ruin their extraction, and all the careful plans they had made in Albuquerque. But it could also allow them to remain under the radar. No doubt, the big guys at the airport had friends in the island, who were possibly much more discreet. At Mary's nod, he understood she was, as usual, on the same train of thought. They had to take this chance.

Marshall finally turned back to Elizabeth McCausland – one of his mother's friends. "We are here for the weekend... but please, don't say anything to mom, she doesn't know yet…" Looking at Mary, he reached for her hand, awaiting for her to play along. This wasn't the first time they had played a couple, but this time it was different. Too much was at stake.

Mary grabbed Marshall's hand, intertwining their fingers, and held out her right hand to shake Elizabeth's.

"I'm Mary. Please to meet you. How do you know Marshall?" As soon as her last words were spoken, she felt a pressure in the hand her partner was holding. Obviously it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Oh, I've known him forever! Lynn and Seth were neighbors to me and Bill's – William, my late husband. They settled in Mesquite when Seth was transferred to Dallas, and the Cowboy here was, oh, 4 years old or something? He was friends with my son Thomas, you should have seen them, two of a kind!" Elizabeth turned to Marshall, going on: "And how are your brothers? Will they come home for Christmas? Teddy's little girl must have grown up a lot since the last time I saw her! But… oh, I shouldn't be asking you that, you must have other things to do." She winked, making an understanding face, "but... would you like to join me for dinner tonight? It's our last evening here with the group, and we're having a … oh, I don't remember the name, Marshall please? You know that festive event in Hawaii?"

"Luau, Mrs. McCausland, I think that's the word you're looking for... and, well, I don't know... Mary, honey, what do you think? " Marshall didn't want to drag Mary into an evening full of family memories without her agreement. He was really hoping she would turn down the invitation under the pretext they both had so little time together, and he could escape the luau. But it seemed Mary had her own idea.

"Sure, Mrs. McCausland, but only if you're sure we won't disturb you. I'd so love to hear about Marshall's childhood, you know… But before," she added, looking at the older woman's smile, who was already dragging Marshall to the patio outside, "We have to bring our luggage to our room. And remember, cupcake, I have to call Dad to let him know we landed and everything is under control?" Mary knew she didn't need to elaborate, as Marshall had instantly understood the reference.

"Of course, of course. Take your time, the both of you! I'll be waiting for you here in say, one hour ?"

"Okay, we'll be there, Mrs. McCausland. Shall we, honey?" Marshall offered his arm to Mary, who took it, and they both headed to the elevator, waving their hands at Elizabeth, who was fondly looking at them.

As soon as the doors were closed, Marshall let his head rest on the wooden panel of the elevator.

"We are cursed. What are the odds that we meet someone we know around here, Mare ? And don't tell me, I can do the math. This is too important, we can't let Lucy down. Fuck. And it has to be this old witch. I have to call my mom first thing, to have our story covered. I'm sorry, Mare… "

"Whatever. While you play mama's boy, I'll call Stan to update him. Have Delia run a standard check on Mrs. McC, to see if she's clean, and have Stan decide whether we stay on the operation or not. And I have to say I kind of like her. I bet she has a lot to tell me about you… unlike your father!"

They headed to their room as soon as the doors of the elevator opened, both of them reaching for their phones. They had an hour to sort things out.

"Stan, this is Mary. Yes, everything is fine. But we ran into someone Marshall knows... Yeah, I don't care, but the Brainiac does know the odds. It's an Elizabeth McCausland from Mesquite… and tell the Water Cooler to move her ass on this... I don't think so, but it's up to you... yes, we spotted guys both at the airport and in town, looking for something… We have an hour. A what? You're kidding, right? Jesus, I'm never going to be able to look her in the eyes. I know I can't tell her Stan," Mary roller her eyes at what her boss said, "who do you think I am? Charlie? Okay. You tell us. Bye Stan."

Mary hung up with Stan, to realize Marshall was still on the phone with his mom in the bedroom, and she couldn't help but to come closer to listen.

"Yes mom, please, do not tell her about Abby. It's important. Of course she will call you, after I told her explicitly not to call you. You know I can't tell you why I'm in Hawaii, Mom. No, I can't come in January, you know that I have to work... And I'll already come home for Christmas. I don't know yet, Mom. Okay, thanks, Mom. Bye".

Marshall sighed, as he turned to see Mary, leaning on the door jamb of the bedroom, arms crossed on her chest, in full marshal mode.

"So, what's going on in January? Will she cover us?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Marshall didn't tell his mom about his break-up with Abby, he didn't mention it to the woman he talked to every day. Why ? Mary couldn't help but think he wanted to put back the pieces of his relationship with the detective.

"What's going on in January? My high school reunion. I am not going. And yes, mom will cover us. And what did Stan say ? Are we leaving?"

Mary turned from her partner, putting the suitcase on the queen-size bed, and looked inside, searching for something.

"No, Stan thinks that Elizabeth McCausland, born Elizabeth Susan Royce in Austin, Texas, is clean. By the way, she was arrested some forty years ago. Elizabeth Susan, that makes her a Betty Sue, right? Betty Sue McCausland? Even in dreams, I couldn't have come with such a name… What? What do you want, doofus?"

Marshall halted Mary's moves after hearing what she had just told him.

"What? Arrested? Mrs. McCausland? The one who used to teach us at Sunday school? For what? No, don't tell me…" Marshall closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine what had happened.

"Sunday school, really? Jesus, this is funny... Okay, I'm taking the bathroom first, you'd better find a place to sleep, cause last time I had the couch..." and without another word, Mary grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. In seconds, Marshall heard the water turn on in the shower.

"Mare! You have to tell me why she was arrested! Fuck !" He shouted at her lack of answer.

-o-o-

"You'd better have good news to disturb me now, Kojiro."

Kone was laying on the massage table on his patio, his back being taken care of by a beautiful woman, surrounded by the tropical smell of the hibiscus and gardenias. In the back of the garden, parrots and i'iwi were singing peacefully.

"I have, Ailani. The girl is under the protection of the U.S. Marshals in a secure place. She will be escorted by the marshals to the main land. They'll have to go through the airport. We'll intercept her there. I have Taro and his team on the move already. She should be moved tomorrow."

"You'd better not fail this, Kojiro, or risk suffering my ...displeasure."

Kojiro nodded, and headed out of the room. He was safe. For now.

-o-o-

"Come on, Mare, tell me what she did to have something on her file? It can't be that bad, else Dad would never have let us play with their kids! Shall I call Stan inst... ?"

Mary had just gone out of the bathroom, a large towel around her, hairs still damp from the shower.

The Birth of Venus, he thought. He had never been attracted to skinny women, always enjoying the softness of the curves, and Mary didn't disappoint him. He quickly turned his back to Mary, the gentleman he was, and to prevent any anatomical disorder which would most surely guaranteed if he kept staring at her.

"Yeah, Doofus, call Stan, so we know if there is a date for this incoming mess. And if we leave tomorrow, make sure we don't fly home with Betty Sue..." Mary looked up, seeing just the back of her partner. "And since when do you turn your back on me? You're watching the door in case Bad-Room-Service-Man comes in? Oh, no, I get it, you're being a gentleman?" Or it means he doesn't want to look at me…

"I'd rather stay safe and keep all my limbs attached in case you believe I look at, you know... You call Stan, while I take a shower, and then, hallelujah… to the luau. I hope you left me some hot water, Mare."

Mary did not bother answering, turning her attention to the contents of the suitcase in front of her, trying to decide what to wear. She needed something to fit in with the hotel crowd, but nonetheless allowing her to pull her gun if necessary. She finally picked a dress, the same one that she wore on the assignment with Julian and Ronnie Asshat Dallenberg. The navy blue one she took off for Julian.

Then it stuck her. Mary understood suddenly why Marshall turned his back.

He had seen her that day, in Julian's house. He had looked at her, even though he told her the contrary.

"Oh god, you lied to my face! Jesus! Marshall Mann!" Mary said, amazed and abashed. She was always surprised to find the badass under the neat, gentleman mama's boy that was Marshall most of the time.

But if he could be a bad boy, she could be too.


	9. Meet Elizabeth McCausland

"Public lewdness? You're kidding, right?" Marshall stopped dead in his tracks. This dinner was going to be just like hell.

First, when he came out of the bathroom, he was granted the view of Mary wearing THE dress, the one she usually wore in his fantasies. She had always been part of his reverie, but after seeing her half naked, in her perfect beauty at Julian's, he had had a very difficult time banishing this image from his dreams. It was as if the image was engraved in his mind for eternity and more: Mary untying the belt of her dress slowly, staring straight into Julian's eyes, opening it wide, offering all the men around an eyeful. Marshall had tried very hard not to look, but this was way too much for his self control.

Luckily, Mary was still on the phone with Stan when he came out, so Marshall was able to collect himself before she saw him. But this dress, swaying around her curves… he was almost glad to be sleeping on the couch tonight. He regrouped enough to understand that Ducky gave them the go ahead for the rest of the operation, and to remember they were heading to the luau tonight with Mrs. McCausland.

And now, just minutes before meeting his mother's friend, Mary just told him why Elizabeth had been arrested.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Couldn't believe it either when Stan told me. Apparently, she and the quarterback of the college football team made out in a gazebo in front of the town hall. They were spotted in action, half-naked by the police." Mary's smile widened, seeing Marshall hiding his head in his hands, wanting to bleach the images in his mind. "You sure it's the same woman who taught you in Sunday School? Seems she had quite a life, this Betty Sue... I wonder what she looks like with pompoms and a mini skirt. You think she can still make "Victory?"

"Oh, my god, I can't tell Mom that. And you can't tell her you know, Mare. No hint, no clue, nothing. Don't even think of pulling a 'Charlie' here okay?" Mary could tell Marshall was serious about it. It was enough that last year, Charlie had to leave Witsec after disclosing confidential information to a witness who ran away from Albuquerque, to be found dead a few weeks later in Mobile, AL. Charlie was then transferred to an obscure USMS office in Idaho or Kansas, Mary couldn't remember where.

"Cross my heart, hope to die. I won't tell, won't hint. I'll behave. I swear."

Marshall started laughing, "and therefore obey a direct order? I'm impressed, sweetie-pie." The elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived in the lobby."Ready for the show, Mare?" he said, reaching out for her hand.

Mary grabbed it, and with her sweetest smile, came closer to her partner, whispering "Let's give the cheerleader an eyeful…" and took Marshall's lips with hers.

It was the same kind of kiss they had shared on the Promenade, nothing more than a peck, but to Mary it felt much more. It felt just like drinking fresh water after a day spent in the desert, like the first warm rays of sun on her skin after a string of cloudy days, like air in her hair, caressing and sweet. It felt like lov life.

Marshall was caught off-guard by Mary's move. His mind was still on the details of Mrs. McCausland's arrest, as he was having a hard time imagining the woman he knew making out in a public place. Hell, he even had problem picturing her young! He was just beginning to realize he was being kissed by Mary (in the navy blue dress) when the cold air replaced her lips on his. He couldn't believe that she had initiated a public display of affection. Even though he knew it was for their cover. Or was it really?

"Oh, you're here, look at you, lovebirds ! I'm so glad you came. Let's go, let's go!" Elizabeth grabbed Marshall's free arm and dragged them outside, near the beach where the luau was being held. Mrs. McCausland gestured to the members of her group, signaling she wouldn't be eating with them. After seeing a seventy-something man waving at her, she turned to the marshals, saying, "Will you excuse me for a minute or two? I have to talk to Louis, there?"

Mary and Marshall nodded.

"Our table is right there, please sit, I'll be right back," she said, pointing to a table in the front row.

-o-o-

"They will move her tomorrow, Ailani. Taro's men will be at the airport. We'll take care of her."

"You'd better, Kojiro." Kekuhi Kone hung up the phone. At last, the situation was now under control.

-o-o-

"So Marshall, will you both come to Mesquite for Christmas? Thomas will be there with Lisa, and he'll be more than happy to see you! You know he's working abroad? We haven't spent Christmas together for ages!"

The three of them were eating on the wooden tables, beautifully decorated with Hawaiian flowers, in the warm breeze.

"I don't know if we'll be able to, Mrs. McCausland, I usually have a lot of work during Christmas period, you know..."

"Oh, what is it with you all Manns; you're always busy at Christmas... You all should have chosen another career than being law enforcement officers!"

At Elizabeth's words, Mary stiffened. What if there were bad guys around trying to listen to the conversations? According to Stan, the Kanakula gang had connections almost everywhere on the islands… so why not at the Sheraton Ala Moana Surfrider? Hidden behind her shades,"Thank God, it's sundown," she thought. She scrutinized the crowd, looking for any odd behavior in the hotel staff, or people around them.

Marshall felt Mary tensing at Elizabeth's words, and as he was looking at the people around, he stepped aside. "You know, that's mostly helping the police out. Nothing all that interesting. But since I don't kids, I'm always one who's on duty during Christmas. So I make no promises here. And how is Alice? It's been too long."

Satisfied with her assessment of the dining tourists and working staff, Mary took off her aviators, and turned to Marshall. "Alice? Who is she?"

Elizabeth's laugh filled the air, carrying her answer.

"Alice is my daughter. She's a bit older than Marshall. Oh, Cowboy, she'll be there for the High School reunion in January, you know? I'm in charge of the preparations with Dotty and Ellen. It would be so good if you could come then! The Prom King and Queen together."

Mary choked on her kalua pig, and had to drink a full glass of water before being able to speak.

"Prom King? You were a Prom King? How is it I don't know that, pumpkin?"

She could only imagine what she would tell Marshall now, knowing this piece of information.

"Yes, he was!" Mrs. McCausland smiled. "Look, I have a picture of them somewhere in here," she put her large purse on the table and was looking inside until she pulled out an old wallet. Carefully taking out an old color snapshot, she handed it to Mary, who was sitting in front of her. "See for yourself. Don't they look beautiful? "

Mary immediately grabbed the old picture, and was greeted by a sight of a young Marshall, recognizable by his dark hair, lanky frame and baby blue eyes. He was thinner than he was today, and a bit camera-shy. Dressed in a black suit and tie, he looked handsome. On his arm, Alice McCausland was all smiles in her beige dress, with a beautiful pastel pink flower on the corset, her right arm tucked under Marshall's. It didn't take long before Marshall took the picture out of Mary's hands.

"Ah, yes, I remember. She was lovely. She's married now, right? An attorney?" Marshall's voice was a bit dreamy, surely recalling memories of another time.

Mrs. McCausland took a handkerchief out of her opened purse, and let out a sob.

"She was. They separated a few months back. She's on her own now, poor thing. She told me the other night how happy she was when you were together, Marshall."

Mary choked again, this time on her Blue Hawaiian, at the thought of Marshall dating Elizabeth's daughter. And on Prom Night. And everybody knew what happened on Prom nights. Oh God.

Mary started to talk, but music drowned out her voice. They were taken by the show, once the dancers started coming on stage.

Half an hour later, when the dancers were gone, they ordered another round of drinks. The warm breeze was replaced with cool wind, and Mary shivered under the thin fabric of her dress. Elizabeth put her vest on her shoulders and Mary immediately felt something covering hers. Ever the gentleman, Marshall had noticed she was cold, and had put his navy blue vest on her shoulders.

"It's still December, sweetheart, even in Hawaii," he said kindly.

Elizabeth smiled fondly at the sight of the two marshals, remembering the times when Marshall was younger. Something jarred her memory, and she started to laugh silently.

"Oh, Marshall, you remind me of that November day, you know. You and Alice? "

Mary turned to her partner, to see him turning a lovely shade of red. "Marshall embarrassed? What the hell could have happened?"

Elizabeth noticed Mary's inquisitive look, and started to smirk.

"Oh, come on, Marshall, that's water under the bridge!"

The older woman turned to Mary.

"We knew Alice was dating Marshall. That was no secret. And we didn't know what happened on Prom Night, we could only suppose, right? It's not like you talked about it. So, Marshall comes back from college for Thanksgiving, you know, to spend time with his family. But he didn't spend much time with Lynn and Seth, or with Ted and Colin, did you, Cowboy?"

Mary turned to look at her partner, whose cheeks were red. He started speaking, tryingto to redeem himself.

"We were young, Mrs. McCausland, we thought we knew what love was. And, well, we wanted to spend time together. We did pretty well, except that once !"

"Mrs. McCausland, what happened? What happened with Doofus and your daughter?"

-o-o-

Marshall turned on his back. Even though the couch was comfortable, he couldn't find a proper position to sleep in.

Or rather, he couldn't clear his mind enough to find sleep – too much had happened today – and for once, it wasn't work related. Something was changing in his relationship with Mary, something he had been waiting for what seemed like ages, and almost gave up on. And now, in the middle of a high-risk operation, the only thing he could focus on was the curves of his partner in that dress. He could remember Treena's bachelorette party, when Mary had been dressed by Brandi, which was a total lack of taste. Too much make up, a dress too tight, but now, in this outfit, without any make-up, she had appeared in all her beauty. All his fantasies in the flesh: curves, soft skin, the golden locks of her hair. And they had kissed. Twice the same day, and he was still alive.

Marshall couldn't find a logical explanation for Mary's kiss in the elevator. They were alone, there was no need to play couple for their safety or their cover, and yet, she had kissed him. Officially to impress Betty Sue, but he couldn't help thinking there was more to it then met the eye.

Maybe there was more than just hope, after all. Maybe they would have their chance.

"But not now," he told himself, grunting while turning to find a comfortable position, "not until we have Lucy secured."

Not when they could be called on at any time to pick her up because of a threat.

"I need to sleep,' he thought, turning again, to find a position.

"Have you finished grunting? Someone's trying to sleep!" Mary's voice came from the other side of the room, where she was laying in bed.

"I wouldn't be grunting if I could have enough space. I'm sorry I woke you up, Princess, but I definitely cannot fit on this kind of couch."

"I never told you to sleep on the couch, Doofus."

"I quote you when we entered this room, Mare 'you'd better find a place to sleep, cause last time I had the couch...' although, if I remember correctly, last time was with Bart Peacock, and I had the couch because you were a little pregnant at the time."

"Shut up, silly. There is enough space here for the both of us. Hurry! "

She heard the shuffling of the Afghan, under which Marshall had tried to sleep, and the soft sound of his feet on the carpet, followed a bit after by the dip of the mattress when he climbed into bed.

"Better now? I can sleep?"

"I certainly think so, Mare. Good night."

He turned on his left side, as close to the edge of the bed as possible, carefully avoiding coming closer to Mary. He knew he was a cuddler, and she wasn't. There had been many times when they had shared a bed on the road, when he woke up nested behind her, his arm around her waist, and their legs entwined. Each time, he had been lucky enough to wake up before Mary did, and to escape to the bathroom before she noticed their position.

"I can't believe Betty Sue found you and her girl naked in bed. How could you be so stupid?"

Marshall smiled at the memory.

"Well, it had been a long time since we saw each other. I was in UNM, she was in Dallas. So we had to … celebrate. The hard part was to come home though. I still remember my dad waiting for me in the couch. When Mr. McCausland dropped me off, Dad dragged me to the barn, and we had a talk. The man–to-man one. About being careful with girls … Thankfully, I never told him we were planning on running off to Vegas to get married."

"You what? Elope with Alice? No way!"

"Hey, I was seventeen. You know how teens are at that age. We thought we were in love. We made it to Dallas, and then came back. She was too scared of her parents. So we went back and that night, on Black Friday, you know, it was our last night. We kind of… drifted apart from each other after that. Guess she didn't like her mother seeing her like that... "

"What, you were seventeen on Prom night? And I do hope you didn't tell Seth about Vegas..."

Marshall laughed in the bed, turning on his back.

"I might have avoided mentioning that part, now that we talk about it. Anyway, I went back to UNM, and was quite busy afterward with my studies... Now you know the whole story, Mare. Nothing all that exciting."

He felt the mattress shift as Mary turned on the bed, facing him now, resting on her elbow.

"You are kidding me, right? Nothing exciting ? God, I thought you were the perfect kid at home, but the bullied one at school, and now you come with this story of Prom King and girlfriend, and running off to Vegas. You were a bad boy, Marshall Mann."

"And yet, you don't even know the half of it. Night-night, Mare."

Smiling slightly, he turned on his left, and waited for the explosion.

"What? The half? Come on, you've either told me too much or not enough! Spill it, pumpkin!" soon followed by Mary's pillow thrown at his back.

Taking the pillow, Marshall threw it back, hitting her right in the chest, and started laughing at the look of surprise on her face. They were soon engaged in a pillow fight, not caring anymore about sleeping. Until Mary's Blackberry rang, flashing Stan's name.

Laughing, Mary picked her phone up and started speaking, carefully avoiding a cushion from the sofa.

"Stan the Man, what's up? It's what, 3:30 in the morning in our sunny town"

"Mary, it's about tomorrow morning. And according to Ducky there is a sixty percent chance that there was a leak at HPD. So you may want to reconsider your plan."

"Ouch! Stop that, Doofus ! I'm talking!" Another cushion had hit her back. "I put you on speaker, Stan, explain to Elvis here what happened."

Stan's voice was confused "Elvis? Whatever. Marshall, there is an increasing risk that you will be expected at the airport. Hawaii is an island, so, there's no other way to leave. Be very careful, and maybe you'll want to rethink that plan B of yours."

"Copy that. And, technically, Stan, Hawaii is an archipelago, made up of eight main islands" said Marshall, heading towards his laptop. "We'll call back in a few."

Mary hung up her phone, and turned to her partner, who was already in full thinking mode, but in woody woodpecker pjs. She thought switching on the lights.

Marshall smiled at her, saying, "Well, Sunshine, we have about two hours to find the perfect B and C plans and have a chance to sleep. Ready?"


	10. What will you take for Breakfast

Marshall revealed his plans to Mary. Plan A was tricky, but Plan B was riskier. If Plan A failed, Plan B involved taking their chances at the airport, trying to be as invisible as possible, and making their way into the boarding zone without being spotted. In case of problems, they would take a car that would be waiting for them, before heading to a more secured airport: at the Pearl Harbor Naval Base. That would be their plan B, if plan A failed.

Neither of them wanted to use this option, as involving military would draw much more attention to their little journey than necessary.

Finally taking out his IPhone, Marshall dialed Stan's number. Winking to Mary, he started speaking as soon as he heard their boss's voice, rough with sleep.

"Sushi Passion, our only goal is to please you."

"Marshall, it is 5:14 am. You'd better come up with more than that." Mary smiled at the sound of Stan's exasperated tone.

"Come on, Stan, you know we do. I sent you all the details. You might have to pull some strings, though. Plan A is tricky, and plan B is risky. If you can come with something better within the next 6 hours, be my guest..."

"Mind your language, Inspector. I'll look at it and you'll have your answer when you wake up. Mary's behaving?"

"Actually, she does. She has recently developed a fondness for the seniors. She kind of relates to them now. Ouch!"

Mary has just patted Marshall on the arm, at hearing him gushing about Betty Sue.

"She patted you, didn't she?" Stan's smile couldn't be hidden by his voice.

"She certainly did. Bye Stan."

Marshall had barely time to hang up before a cushion hit him in the head.

"What was that for, Mare?"

"For talking behind my back with Stan, numb nuts."

"Not sure if that qualified as talking behind your back, since you're standing right here!"Marshall picked the cushion up from the floor and, with a swift move of his wrist, threw it back at Mary, hitting her square in the chest. "Are we really going to start a pillow fight, Mare? You've lost all the pillow fights we've had .. still want to try winning?"

"I didn't lose! You always stop the game when I start winning!"

Marshall's laugh was his answer. That and the cushion from the sofa that hit her in the knees.

Soon they were in a huge pillow fight, hiding behind the furnitures to throw them, laughing when the pillow hit one or the other.

After several minutes of total chaos, they were panting, huge smiles on their faces.

"Who won now, Doofus? I knew I could do it! I get to sing the song," and , Mary broke into her favorite song, strutting around Marshall. "I'm right, you're wrong, that is why I sing this song. You suck and I rule, great job, you fool!"

Marshall was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Daddy wants to check on us."

He answered, "Yes Stan? Okay, let me write that down... nah, we'll take the late one, less people at the airport, so it will be easier for us to see the bad guys. Yep, copy that. Talk to you later."

After hanging up, Marshall turned to his partner.

"Plans A and B have been approved. We're on the late flight for San Francisco. They'll bring Lucy into Ohahu tomorrow morning, and we'll have to pick her up at 2:00 P.M. at the USMS office. Stan's making the necessary arrangements to cancel the other flight."

Mary nodded her agreement with the plans. This would be more than tricky, needing the FIA to cancel a morning flight and have the passengers transfer to another one – something never seen in the history of the USMS. But taking down the Kanakula gang needed extreme measures – at all costs.

"So everything for this crazy plan of yours is settled? Wow. Never thought they would agree to that." Mary sat on the bed, yawning.

"Me neither, Mare. We should go to bed, it's almost 3 am … " he said, moving to his side of the bed, carefully patting on the sheets.

"Yeah, probably. You'd better not snore, or you're back on the couch, ass wipe."

"I do not snore, but the contrary can't be said."

The last pillow of the evening hit him on the head.

"I do not snore."

"Yeah, sure, and Stan's got hairs. Good night, Mare."

"Whatever, numb nuts."

Mary turned off the lights, before turning on her side and closing her eyes, fully aware of the heat radiating from the lanky form, lying beside her.

-o-o-

Marshall shifted in his sleep. He was feeling the warmth on the bare skin of his arms, and a smile appeared on his lips. He was dreaming.

He was leaning against the doorway to her room, watching her sleep. He could spend his night just looking at the beauty and peace, radiating from Mary's form. The covers half fallen off her, revealing the silky skin of her right shoulder, freed by the strap of his undershirt that was too large for her. He smirked, remembering the night she borrowed it on a witness transport, having used hers to clean her wound. She never bothered giving the shirt back to him. And he really cared little she didn't. Especially right now. Watching her sleep, wearing HIS clothes was quite arousing.

Mary shifted her position in bed, a smile flourishing on her lips. She now lay spread-eagled, with her left arm above her head. He knew he should leave, letting her sleep. He would be too, in a few seconds, but he just wanted to look a bit more at her, so peaceful, all barriers down. He wanted to fix this image of Mary in his mind for him to remember.

He was about to leave the room when he saw her shiver. The covers were almost entirely off her now, and air conditioning was on. He knew he shouldn't come into her room, shouldn't touch the covers on her. Because he knew he would not be able to resist kissing her cheek. But the heart has its reasons that reason ignores... Silently, he closed the distance to the bed, and delicately lifted the covers to pull them up on her chest. And of course, he couldn't resist kissing her cheek. And after kissing her cheek, he couldn't help but kiss her forehead, and let his lips linger just a few seconds on hers.

"Oh god, they are so soft... I could spend my life kissing her..."

He reluctantly rose, letting his eyes linger on her just a few more seconds. She was so beautiful. He silently turned to leave her room, when he felt her hand gripping his wrist. Green eyes were staring straight into his blue.

Mary stirred in her sleep, moving the covers off her. She was feeling so warm right now, and the dream was making her hotter inside.

Holding his wrist, she slowly sat up, gazing into her eyes. She pulled him to her a little, until their heads were inches apart, and she could place a soft kiss on his cheek. She looked him in the eyes, noticing them darken a little. She pulled up a little to place another soft kiss on his forehead, and then withdrew, her other hand caressing his right arm. She stared at him, again, noticing his eyes becoming a little darker.

She closed the space between their lips and, as he did two minutes before, placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Oh god, they are so soft... I could spend my life kissing him…"

She reluctantly pulled away from him, and released his wrist. He started it, after all, and next move should be his. She hoped there would be another move.

A soft moan escaped Marshall's mouth as his dream became more vivid.

He stared at her, and could not believe what had happened. She had let him kiss her. And didn't shoot him. Made him come closer, and kissed him back... She kissed him back. And was now waiting, patiently. He was oh so sure of what he wanted to do right now, but was that what SHE wanted? His mind was building a lot of scenarios that involved lots of naked skin … But he had to be sure that if they were to cross that line, it would be of a mutual agreement.

Moving to her side, she grabbed the sheets and held them tighter to her, impatience rising in her body and mind.

Mary wasn't a very patient person. And when sex was involved, her patience vanished even faster. But she understood her partner. His doubts, his questions. Understood, he would need a little confirmation of what she really wanted. Come on, Marshall. That's what I want too… she thought. She smirked, and parted her lips, letting her tongue moisten them. She saw the understanding in his eyes, so dark now, she saw the spark and the promises they held. Promises of love, tenderness, and lots of naked skin...

The sound that escaped Marshall's throat was purely feral.

Marshall saw Mary licking her lips. His usually calm, patient and rational brain was suddenly shut down by his primary instinct, by his gut, by his love for this beautiful woman, sitting in front of him. He bent to her, putting both arms beside her, and locked his eyes with hers. Their heads were a breath from each other. Slowly, still holding Mary's gaze, he let his lips linger a few seconds on hers, not to push her, just inviting her to answer. And she responded oh so beautifully. She moved a little closer to him, and shared the exact same kiss he gave her, so smooth, but let it linger just seconds more, inviting him for more.

He understood her perfectly, and let his lips cover her mouth, tracing the shape of it slowly, taking his time to explore each mount and valley, to feel her soft skin under his. She opened her mouth, inviting him in.

" Not so fast, Mare, I want to explore your lips first, then I'll get to your mouth…" he whispered. He resumed his kiss, letting his tongue glide over her lips, tasting them, savoring every second of it. He heard her moaning in the back of her throat, and felt her mouth opening again and again.

Grabbing the sheets even tighter, Mary bit her lips in her sleep. Her dream felt so… real?

She wanted more. She wanted to dance with his tongue, to feel it inside her cheeks, discovering her , she wanted to break into his mouth to twirl around it and make him loose his mind... But somehow he managed to keep the lead in this dance of mouths. He didn't deepen the kiss. She felt him leave her lips, to trace soft kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, the small valley between her forehead and her nose, and he was back to her lips. His right arm left Mary's side to trace little circles on its way to her shoulder. She felt each and every one of his fingers lingering on her skin, leaving burning traces, and she shivered.

Marshall pulled away the covers, his body burning under the sheet. He was moving in his sleep, moaning...

He knew he needed to take this slowly. He didn't want to rush. She had had so many men for one night stands, men who did not know her, who did not care about her or her pleasure. He wanted to take the time to feel her, to taste her, to explore her before diving into her golden curls. And he would use everything he knew to give her pleasure. He pushed her a little, to climb on the bed, and resumed his kissing, lingering on her ears, on her cheek bones, letting his lips play with hers while his right hand started tracing lines in her neck, just under her hair. He heard her respond to his moves, heard her moans, which were oh so arousing. He could feel the blood in his cock beating with the rhythm of his heart and almost aching with desire, under the worn denim of his jeans.

Mary didn't realize she was holding Marshall, her hand on his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, pacing quicker and quicker...

She wanted him, wanted his tongue inside her mouth. She was feeling his kisses on her mouth, still just licking her lips, and she ached for more. She opened her mouth again, letting his tongue in. She felt his smirk, and took advantage of his temporary lack of concentration to slide her tongue into his mouth. He was surprised at her move but let her go, let her dance with him. Her hands were climbing on his chest, on his undershirt, but she could feel his lean and strong muscles just under, and his smell... God, he smelled so good …

He heard himself moaning her name in his kisses and…

That's precisely when his alarm rang.

-o-o-

Oh god, he thought, trying to find his phone to silence it. But to do so, he had to let go of the warm presence that was currently lying on his chest. A mass of blond hair was sprawled all over his thorax. With his left arm, Marshall finally reached his phone, silencing it and let a sigh escape his mouth. He didn't know whether it was the small noise, or the move of his arm that did it, but Mary moved to her side, leaving him to the cold of the room. Because wherever she slept, Mary always took all the sheets.

Marshall sighed, and stretched before leaving the bed. Silently, he went to the bathroom, put on his usual T shirt and running shorts and headed straight out of the room. He needed his morning jog, to clear his mind and think of the coming day. It was unusual for him to run when on an assignment, but this time was special. They wouldn't take custody of the witness for a few hours, and he decided to get his dose of endorphins before breakfast. He planned on running to the US Marshals building, then back on the promenade, to check whether the place was still under surveillance. Extra attention was necessary to take care of Lucy.

-o-o-

"Yeah, Stan, no problem, we're ready. Okay, no problem, we'll leave the card there. 2:00 P.M. okay ? Yeah, the airport is close by. Everything's close by, Stan, this is an island, and not even a big one. Whatever... oh crap, gotta go, Betty Sue is waving at me... yeah, the same one. What ? You're kidding me, right? Crap. There is no way to prevent this? No, but I bet you will have one furious marshal to deal with. And I'm not talking about me... yeah, very funny. Bye Stan." Mary barely had time to hang up, before she smelled the scent of patchouli that she now associated with the old Texan woman.

"Good morning, Mary, dear. Where is Marshall? Still sleeping?" Betty Sue, to Mary's amazement, winked at her.

She's winking. Assuming he's too tired because we had sex all night long. Oh god. But Mary couldn't really break free from her the thought of making love with Marshall, remembering how it had felt to wake up on his chest. She too had heard the buzzer of his phone, but was so comfortable, breathing in his scent, that she didn't move. She pretended she was still asleep to enjoy the moment a bit more. Enjoy sleeping with Marshall. One year ago, she wouldn't have ever imagined thinking of that. She would have discarded the thought, even maybe laughed at it… but now… she started realizing that she was feeling more than friendship towards her partner. She didn't dare call it love for now, too afraid of what the word implied. She could remember filling out the papers for her daughter's birth, and wanting to write "Marshall Mann" as the name of the father. That's when she started thinking, realizing she was feeling more than friendship towards her partner. Maybe.

"Mary? Honey? You're there?" Betty Sue's tone was concerned, now, at the lack of answer from Mary.

"Yes, sure, Mrs. McCausland. And no, he's not sleeping, he went for his morning run. He'll be back soon, or he won't miss breakfast."

Mary did not feel comfortable around the old woman. She had never met anyone outside of Marshall's family who knew him when he was growing up.

"Oh yes, he's always been a runner. He used to train for the New York Marathon when he was in college, you know. We could see him running around Mesquite, every single morning, no matter the weather. He had his scholarship both in athletics and science, but I assume you already knew that. Some days, Seth ran with him. Seth had such high expectations for him, for all of his sons really, but he always said Marshall would beat them all in the end. Do you know Kipling's "IF" poem, Mary? The one that ends with "You'll be a man, my son". Seth had it framed and put it up in their living-room, but had someone change the last line. He added a second "N" to the word "man". And his sons had to live by this standard."

Elizabeth's voice softened at the thought of the good old days, when Bill and she had enjoyed the Mann hospitality, with their kids playing in the backyard, on the green lawn… then later, when the boys were all interested in Alice, she chose Marshall instead.

"Hi Ladies, I see the two of you are getting along well," Marshall said, not even sweating after his run through the streets of Honolulu, appearing behind Mrs. McCausland. He turned around the table, looking straight into Mary's eyes, begging her to behave, then bent to place a peck her on the lips.

"Hi sweetie. Hope I didn't wake you this morning …" His hand went to her left arm, squeezing her gently, to remind her to play her part. Mary smiled.

"No. But you'd better hurry and go change before I finish breakfast."

Marshall smiled, and looked at her fondly, saying, "That's my girl. Be right back. Mrs. McCausland." He nodded to his former neighbor and trotted to the elevator.

"He is so sweet, our Marshall. You really are a lucky girl, you know. Maybe now that you're in his life, it will be easier for him to come back home." Elizabeth waved down the waiter. She then turned to Mary, saying, "Do you want to order something for Marshall? Or I can, I don't mind, I still remember what he likes." She winked again.

"Oh, no, no, you Texan owl, you are so not ordering his breakfast. I know him too. Maybe not as intimately as your daughter, but I know stuff about him that would scare you, Betty Sue."

"Sure. I'd like another a coffee, pancakes with maple syrup, and a raspberry Danishes, if you have them. And top off my coffee ", she added, putting her plate aside.

"Sure thing, Ma'am" said the waiter, after jotting down her order.

Once the waiter was gone, Elizabeth giggled lightly, and bent down to Mary.

"Sweetie, I should have ordered. You know, he always takes eggs and bacon and a bowl of cereal in the morning…"

Mary could feel her temper rise. Hell, she'd been on a helluva lot of trips with Marshall, and even though they might not have been his favorite, she knew what he usually had for breakfast.

"Well, that means he changed, Mrs. McCausland. And, you're still at the hotel? You said yesterday you were on the first flight to Los Angeles, no? "

"Alas, my dear, it seems the flight has been cancelled. They told us there was some sort of a mechanical problem. Whatever. I'm scheduled for tonight's flight, at 8:39 pm. Almost night, can you imagine, dear ? I hope they will take care of the booking of the flight to Dallas afterwards. But then we will enjoy a bit more of the sun here !" Betty Sue leaned closer to Mary. "And do you think you could convince Marshall to come to the High School reunion? There are so many people who want to see him…. I trust you, dear," and she winked to Mary.

"Well, ladies, what are you talking about?" Marshall, hair still damp from the shower, and in his usual jeans and shirt, had appeared, taking a sit at the table. Mary flashed him a beautiful smile, and in her candid voice said "Mrs. McCausland was just telling me that her flight has been delayed, and she would be on the 11:59pm flight tonight. That's disturbing, isn't it?"

Marshall didn't miss the double-entendre in Mary's words. This was disturbing of course for the old woman, but also for them. If they were really unlucky, Betty Sue could catch them in full action, and this was never good. He was about to answer, when the waiter approached, bringing out Marshall's breakfast.

"So I have a coffee, pancakes with maple syrup, and raspberry Danishes. For you, Sir?"

Marshall nodded, and when the waiter was gone, turned to Betty Sue, smiling.

"I have to say I appreciate when Mary orders for me, she always gets my favorites!"

Marshall missed the exchange of looks between the two women.


	11. Honolulu, we have a problem

Honolulu International Airport – 5:45 pm

Claudia Mulliez was pissed off. First, her morning flight had been canceled on short notice, meaning she woke up at 5:00 am that morning to not-take a flight to Los Angeles where she had planned to stay for the remaining four days of her United States trip. Then, instead of having arrived in the City of Angels, she was still seated in the airport, on this island. She had planned to take her breakfast and lunch on the plane, for free, and hadn't eaten at the B&B she stayed at on Oahu, unwilling to pay for it. And now, Claudia was starving.

She had been pacing the airport for hours now, not wanting to go back into town, because it would cost her too much for the time she intended to stay. So she stayed here, pissing everyone off, because she insisted on telling the airline customer service agents that it was their obligation to her as a customer, to provide food and beverage at their cost.

To say it plain and simple, she was being a pain in the ass.

And to add insult to injury, a group of geriatrics was booked on the plane she would have to take at 8:40 pm. They were all wearing Hawaiian shirts, smiling, chatting, and taking up all the seats at the gate, which pissed her off even more. She should have been in L.A. now, not sweating in this airport, listening to this stupid Hawaiian music. She went back to her seat, putting on her iPod, trying to block out the surrounding world and her gurgling stomach.

-o-o-

Betty Sue McCausland had had such a good time in Hawaii that she didn't want to leave the little island of paradise. She didn't want to face reality or go back to Mesquite that was so far away from Cincinnati, where Louis was living. They had exchanged phone numbers and email addresses, and maybe something would come out of it. But this wasn't the time to feel depressed. This was the time for sharing the last moments with the group – they all had spent a week together and there were still a few people she didn't know… And she was thinking about all the things she would tell Lynn tomorrow… about Marshall and his new girlfriend! She was beautiful, this Mary, a real woman, not like any of those skinny models that she saw on TV every day. There was something odd between them, a complicity that shouldn't exist after only a few months of dating, and she intended to find out why... maybe there was still a chance for Alice to go back to her former flame after all. Betty Sue had decided to make sure Marshall came to his high school reunion, even if it meant dragging Mary along, so that her daughter could have one more chance with him. They were such a lovely couple back in the day.

Sighing a little, and smiling much more, she turned to her neighbor, a sixty something woman who was there with her husband and granddaughter, and she held her hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth... So how did you like this trip?"

-o-o-

On the way to the airport; 7:15 pm

In the black SUV, the air was tense. Marshall's plan had been approved, but the risks were so high, the four marshals in the car were even more stressed than usual. Mary, riding shotgun, was checking her weapon, making sure it was completely clean and ready to use. She knew that Marshall, sitting next to their protected charge in the back, was running through all the details of his two insane plans, ensuring one last time that he hadn't forgotten anything. This was his way of handling the pressure. She knew he had thought them over and over, trying to find a better solution – but there was nothing else. Hawaii was an archipelago, Oahu an island, and there were no other means to leave than flying, which meant they had to go through the airport.

And they were all sure that they would be expectedat the airport. Mary and Marshall felt it in their guts.

The drive between the Marshall's building and the airport was made in complete silence, all eyes on the buildings, streets outside the vehicles, checking for a sniper. The driver turned took turns hazardously, to make sure they weren't followed.

"We're not followed," Mary said matter-of-factly.

"No we weren't. You know what it means." Marshall's voice was louder than usual, a sign of tension Mary knew oh too well.

"I know. It's gonna be hell at the airport." Mary sighed, checking her Glock once again, her extra ammo, and finally putting on a blue cap on her head.

"We're nearly there, Marshall."

"We are indeed."

-o-o-

Yoni Taro was sitting at the Starbucks counter in the airport. He was waiting patiently for the girl to arrive. Kone had been perfectly clear that he wanted the witness dead. Nothing less. Not left injured, but dead. Plain and simple. And all the middle men knew better than to contradict a direct order from Kekuhi Ailani Kone. No one was fool enough to disobey. The gang's source within HPD was able to obtain the pictures of the US Marshals, who were escorting the girl, and these pictures were now on the smartphones of the six men in the airport. The men knew the marshals were to depart on 8:40 pm flight to Los Angeles. Everything was ready. Today, there would be blood in Oahu.

-o-o-

7:30 pm.

Claudia Mulliez looked at her iPod. Out of battery. Of course, these damn things could not stay charged for too long when they were needed. She immediately heard the laughs and giggles of the seniors sitting nearby, chatting, and sharing photos of their trip. It was disgusting. How could you be old and want to be seen in a photo? Claudia was amazed. No way she would let her body fall apart like that when she has grown older.

Sighing, she looked at the departure screen to see she still had time before boarding. Her stomach was aching now, and she knew she still had to wait to eat. Grabbing her bag, she decided to go to the Ladies' room to at least get a drink of water.

-o-o-

The team of Marshals arrived at the airport on due time. They knew they had to hurry to take their witness inside the boarding zone and on the plane as soon as possible. The flight was scheduled to depart at 8:40 pm leaving them a little more than an hour at the terminal. Due to the heightened security measures, there was little chance that the armed gang members would be able to get through security into the boarding area, but the Marshals were resolved to stay on guard nonetheless. The hardest part was getting Lucy from the car to the boarding zone. A little less than half a mile was the longest stretch for the three of them.

Mary was the first out of the car, donning her aviators and cap. The vest she was wearing under her long sleeved shirt was itching her a bit, but now wasn't the time to think about it. She looked around carefully, taking in the people passing by, looking for suspect behavior. Once satisfied, she came to the back door of the SUV and opened it, still checking carefully all the surroundings, her right hand under her leather jacket, close to her Glock. She felt the bad guys were lurking around, and it was up to Marshall and her to find them before it was too late.

Marshall came out of the car, his hand on his hip under his cowboy jacket, also sporting his aviators. He was on the other side of the vehicle, making sure a sniper would not get a chance to shoot at Lucy. Satisfied with his security check, he returned to the car, and helped the young girl out. She was wearing a vest too and a cap, hiding her blond hair. The three of them moved quickly to the airport entrance, with Mary and Marshall looking around to spot eventual danger.

-o-o-

Taro saw them approaching. "They are ridiculous", he thought, "they might as well have a sign saying "We're US Marshals with a witness", they would be much more disguised." He quickly checked on his phone if the man and woman matched with the pictures he had. Satisfied, he sent a text to his guys, spread out the ground floor of the airport.

"Entrance B. 2 USMS. Girl must not make it."

He grinned at how easy this job would be. He could feel the cold steel of the gun on his back, under his Hawaiian shirt.

Taro finished his coffee, never losing sight of his target. He knew Watanabe and Mueller would come from the left side of the airport, McGregor and Chin from the right. He would be the backup with Quinn and Leary. Seven of them versus two little marshals. Piece of cake.

He saw his men quickly coming towards the marshals, meshed in the crowd, with a small smile on their lips assessing too how easy this assignment would be.

-o-o-

"Marshall." Mary's voice was calm, soft. She moved to position herself in front of their witness, protecting her.

"Yep. Seven of them. Are we ready?" Marshall's voice was as calm as his partner's. They had been anticipating this, had known from the start the trouble would come at the airport. It was easy to leave the premises in the chaos that would follow the gunplay.

"Hell yeah. Always ready for a good gunfight. On your count?"

"Yep. After they shoot her, we're all in. Be ready, Mare."

-o-o-

Betty Sue heard the screams of the crowd, before the gunshots ran out. Just like everyone else, she ran to the glass doors, trying see what had happened downstairs. She saw two silhouettes on the ground, bleeding, a woman and a man, holding their ribcage, and two other people, giving them CPR.

A tall blond woman distinctively made a "no" with her head; leaving a small body on the floor, with her leather jacket covering the body. When the woman turned, Betty Sue recognized Mary, and her eyes went to the other person administering CPR – Marshall.

Clamping her hand over her mouth, she realized that they were not what they pretended to be. They were Law Enforcement Officers, on duty. "Then," she thought, not caring in the slightest for the people who were likely dead, "he's still free for Alice!"

-o-o-

Everything happened quickly. Mary saw a tall man aiming at them. He was the first to get a shot straight into the girl's chest. Blood reddened the girl's pink shirt, and she collapsed on the floor. Marshall instantly took out the shooter, hitting him in the left shoulder. Taro fell to the floor, but yelled, "Tell Kone it's done," to his men before passing out. The six middlemen didn't stay long at the entrance, hurrying out of the airport.

Mary was already giving first aid to Lucy, who was pale, lying on the ground. With both hands on the girl's chest, Mary tried to prevent too much blood loss to save her. Marshall dialed 911, and the first aid units from the airport were already coming to their rescue.

He turned to the man, lying on the floor, and made a compress from a scarf he found nearby to try to stop the bleeding. Taro regained consciousness, his eyes opened.

"You can have me, she's dead!" laughing hard.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Lucy Reed and the attempted murder of two US Marshals. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Marshall asked.

"You can't arrest me, you're not the police." Taro laughed in the marshal's face.

"I'm a US Marshal, I have jurisdiction in all 50 states plus territories. And as far as I remember, Hawaii became the 50th state on August, 21st, 1959. Thus, I have jurisdiction. And you are under arrest."

The airport police was soon at the scene, taking custody of Yoni Taro, and leaving Mary and Marshall to deal with the dead body of their witness.

"You call Stan?" Mary asked, and Marshall nodded, while Mary made sure there were no more gang members around, Glock still in her hand, her marshals' star in plain sight.

The lights of the ambulance flashed through the glass windows, and the paramedics took Lucy's body away, as Taro was escorted by policemen in another ambulance.

Mary and Marshall climbed into the ambulance with their witness.

The incident had lasted less than five minutes.

-o-o-

Claudia came out the women's rest room to see that her flight had been delayed, again, without any notice.

"Putain, mais quel pays!" she shouted, more than pissed off.


	12. The best laid out plan

For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the siren of the ambulance. Long, high pitch suspended in the air.

Noone moved in the back of the vehicle.

Suddenly the separation flap opened up, showing the smiling face of the paramedic riding shotgun in the ambulance.

"It's okay now. They followed us for a while, but dropped off three blocks ago. To be safe, we're still heading towards the Hospital, just in case they are waiting for us there. A brilliant operation, Marshal Miller," Marshal Josh Gadon said, winking at both Mary and Marshall.

"So it means I can stop pretending being dead?" "Lucy" aka Sarah Richards, Deputy U.S. Marshal of the Hawaii office said. , "You guys sure know how to have fun. Tell me where you live, your barbecue parties must be a riot!"

Marshall held out his hand to help Sarah sit up on the stretcher and said, "Well played, Marshal Richards. You made a very convincing Lucy."

Taking off her cap, Sarah let her long hair down and unbuttoned a Hawaiian shirt she was wearing. Underneath she wore a vest, strapped with fake blood with two units still dripping onto her jeans.

"Well, I hope this is washable," she added, taking off her vest, standing in just her white tank top, now covered with red dots. "Because otherwise I don't know how I will explain it to my husband."

Adrenaline began to wear off, leaving her hands shaking a bit. She looked at Marshall and Mary, who were still looking outside for a tail. It's not that they didn't trust the marshals driving, but with this job, you could never know.

"You're not even moved by all this, the two of you? And I thought WitSec was a smooth job."

Mary was about to answer when her Blackberry buzzed, signaling she received a message. Marshall turned a bit to Sarah, saying, "It can be. Depends on the partner."

"Ah ah ah, Doofus. And who came up with this plan? Mine was simpler. Go in, run, board. You always have to go for complicated things. No wonder Stan's got no more hair. And by the way, Lucy is on board the plane. The marshals in LA were briefed and they'll meet her."

"Good to know." Marshall was relieved his plan has worked so well. "We just have to take the flight back home then, and start worrying about something else."

"Yep." Mary speed dialed 2 on her phone, "Stan, it's okay. She's on the plane. Nah, just like Marshall planned. And the best part is, the USMS will be able to take the Kala gang down too," she said."Or at least, that's the plan unless they manage to fuck it up. But as soon as we're finished here we'll go to the airport and fly back. Uh-huh, very funny. Only if you're the one who's gonna wear it. Yeah, bye Stan."

Marshall was curious about the last part of the conversation.

"What did Stan want?"

Mary turned to him, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, "He wanted me to bring him back one of those straw skirts, so I could wear it at his Christmas party... Don't you think he would look lovely in it?"

-o-o-

Stan McQueen sighed, starting to relax in his chair. Marshall's crazy plan had worked, once again. He couldn't help but be amazed every time his Senior Inspector came up with insanely complicated plans that worked most of the time. Tonight, Lucy was safely seated on a plane, with two Marshals from the Hawaii office to accompany her to Los Angeles, where she would be taken care of by another team of WitSec Iinspectors. He kind of regretted their first plan did not work out, as he was now the one to tell the Schaeffer family that they wouldn't have to take care of Lucy. Susan and Ed had been very happy with the idea, but he hoped they would understand. They had been in the program for fifteen years now, and knew everything could change in a matter of minutes.

He would never say it in front of them, but he was damn proud of Mary and Marshall, just like a father would be after his kids succeeded. Stan recalled the day when Marshall had told him to "snap her up", referring Mary. Retrieving his briefcase, he thought of the first days, when Mary and Marshall had started working together. Mary, pissed at the entire world, always ready to jump on everything, and Marshall, the calm quiet genius. Nobody – Stan included – would ever bet a dollar on the partnership to last more than a few days.

And now, Stan knew they were at their best when they had to work under pressure, and deal with a bunch of crazy middlemen, trying to protect their most precious charge: their witness. Stan was sure that both of them would willingly take a bullet to protect the other, or their witness. That's what made them wanted all over the country, by every other WitSec office.

As long as they were partnered, they would be great.

Turning off the lights in his office, Stan started to whistle. Tonight, he had a date with Lia. Something serious was starting to come from this relationship…

-o-o-

"You never want to know where they go? That must be frustrating..."

Sarah was now curious about the work of the two marshals from the mainland. At the academy, the Witsec courses were the most boring, and nobody really paid attention to them. Being in this branch of the Marshals Service was not considered as glorious. But after seeing Mary and Marshall in action, Sarah started to wonder whether there was something more to what she had learned.

"Not our business. They start their existence when we pick them up and stop when they leave us. We don't need to know where they go, what they do, for their safety.," Mary added. "We can't afford to get attached to them. Even if it's difficult sometimes."

She turned to look out of the ambulance, hiding the tears in her eyes. Marshall knew who she was thinking of. Mia.

"But, it must be tempting, no? And where is your office? I couldn't find out, it's not in Lucy's file," the young marshal was going on. Mary looked at her partner. They were dangerously close to the subjects they usually didn't talk about. Marshall saw the look on Mary's face and understood it. He nodded lightly, agreeing with his partner, but let her do the talking.

Sighing, Mary said, "If we told you, we would have to kill you," with a death glare.

Laughing, Marshall added, "Mare, you know this is the CIA line, not ours. We have to say 'If we told you, we'd make you disappear and you'll never see your family again'. I'm starting to think you have a thing for spooks, you know."

This was their way of defusing the situation. Usually the talk about spooks made all other LEO agree on the fact that spies were at best too weird for them, and generally a pain in the ass to deal with.

"Sure, I am the one with a thing for spies... Do you want me to talk about the Paloma incident?" Mary smirked, at the sight of Marshall's fading smile.

"Mare, you promised to never bring this up!" The lanky man's brows furrowed.

"What happened in Paloma?" asked Sarah.

"What happened in Paloma, stays in Paloma," both Mary and Marshall said at the same time, turning to the younger woman. "And I think we've arrived. Lie down, Marshal Richards, better safe than sorry."

Sarah resumed her position on the stretcher, and the "paramedics" took her out of the ambulance. Still on guard, Mary and Marshall went out, scanning the surroundings.

"Blue Chevy on the street. Two men inside."

"Yep, I saw it, Mare. Let's play this out to the end..." Mary nodded her agreement, and grabbed her Blackberry, pretending to call someone. With her aviators on, it was easy to track the movements of the car. She didn't have to wait for too long. As soon as the stretcher was inside the ER, the blue car started, made a U-turn on the boulevard, and headed back to Honolulu.

Mary smiled, taking her sunglasses off. Once again, intelligence had beaten strong arms..

Marshal Josh Gadon, the "paramedic" stepped out of the ER, reaching for Mary and Marshall. "So? Are we clear to go?"

Marshall nodded before he turned to the younger marshal, saying, "Yes you are. But you might want to change marshal Richards into other clothes, and have her wash her face, just in case the gang members show up again. Take another exit out of the building. You have the keys to the SUV? We'll grab our things and be gone."

Mary and Marshall headed to a Grey SUV parked on the boulevard, when they heard Gadon's last words to them.

"In case no one tells you, that was a hell of a good plan, Marshal Miller. I'll work with both of you anytime!"

Mary and Marshall turned to the marshal standing in front of the ER entrance, and in a fluid, in sync motion, donned their aviators.

Finally, Marshall just said, "Thanks," before the both of them climbed into the SUV.

-o-o-

"She had a crush on you, come on, you must have seen that?" Mary rolled her eyes. How could men be so blind to women's affections?

"Come on, Mare, she didn't. She said she was married!" Marshall tried to find a comfortable position in his airplane seat. . They had succeeded in grabbing the last available places , in the front row, allowing him to be able to stretch his legs, but whatever place you had, the plane seats remained plane seats. Uncomfortable, and too small.

"You are such an ass, Marshall! Didn't you see when she took her cap off? What she did with her hair? And she wanted to touch you all the time! Crap, even you can't be that blind?"

"She didn't do a thing with her hair! She just took her cap off. Aren't you a bit jealous, Mare?"

Mary busted into laughter.

"Jealous? Me ? Of her? You're kidding, right?" She looked at Marshall. "Oh God, you're not kidding. Okay. Don't move, and watch."

She undid her seat belt, and turned to look behind her, before standing up and pulling her hair into a loose bun. She bent a little, and whispered to Marshall, "Fifth row. The blond guy. Watch, and learn, Doofus."

Mary straightened herself, smoothed out her tank top from the wrinkles, and left her leather jacket with the Marshals' star on the seat next to Marshall's. Then she started walking towards the back of the plane, swaying her hips slightly. It took her a few seconds to reach the fifth row where the unsuspecting blond guy, as far as Marshall could tell, was reading a paper.

Turning to Marshall, Mary took a nickel out of her pocket and dropped it on the floor, next to the poor man.

From where he was, Marshall couldn't hear the exchange. He saw Mary, apologizing for touching him, then sitting on the seat's arm across from the guy. And then, she did it. She loosened her bun, making her beautiful blond hairs fall on her shoulders, just like Sarah did in the ambulance. And he saw the look on the guy's face, and the men scattered on the plane who had seen that move. Marshall could see the guy lean closer to Mary.

That was until she rose and came back to her seat, not caring in the slightest the poor man, sitting five rows behind, who was still wondering what had happened to him.

She clapped her badge back on her belt, and put on her leather jacket, before sitting, and turning to Marshall.

"Now, do you get my point ?"

"I certainly do. Is that how you hit on men?"

"Depends on men. Some of them are just asking for it, others need more persuasion."

Mary was feeling self-conscious having this kind of conversation with Marshall. And in all the years of their partnership, she had never felt so weird about telling him of the men she had had sex with.

Something was definitely changing between them.

"How would you do it with me?" Marshall asked softly.

"What?" Her partner's question took Mary by surprise.

"How would you seduce me? The hair thing? Sway your hips? What would you do?"

"Well, I…," she sighed "I don't know, I've never thought about it before!"

Mary was quite sure the word "LIAR" was flashing on her forehead right now. She knew exactly how she would do it, she had had dreams about it for a while now. She just wasn't ready to share them with him right now.

Marshall let a smirk form at the corner of his lips. He could see Mary wasn't comfortable with the subject, and just decided to let go for now, but had every to come back to the subject. Since she opened up to him a few days ago, he could feel the moment, for which he had been waiting for a long time now was coming. Sighing, - or rather, pretending to sigh -, he turned on his side, trying to get comfortable enough to be able to get some sleep, and left Mary to her thoughts.

-o-o-

"That's what I call a job well done, Inspectors ! You have the congratulations of the higher-ups for this little plan of yours. And Robertson told me he would gladly have you both in on his team if you ever wanted to transfer to Hawaii. But you'll have to kill me first," Stan greeted Mary and Marshall when they made their way into the office.

They now had a ton of paperwork to fill out: the threat assessments, the witness paperwork – since Lucy was first theirs - to the relocation papers, and the report on the little airport incident. They had a day full of filling before they would be able to escape to the shooting range or to visit their witnesses.

But Stan wasn't done.

"And I have to remind you, Inspectors, that in precisely ten days, the US Marshals Service of Albuquerque is hosting the annual Law Enforcement Christmas Party at the Grand Hyatt. So, I drew up a list of the things that need to be done. You'll find it in your email. And before saying anything, Mary, remember who's the boss."

Stan carefully closed his office door and locked it, before Mary tried to break in and give him hell for what he had asked her to do. For now, he had other things on his mind. First, sending flowers to Lia, then, hiring a new partner for Delia. It had been fun to watch her work with Marshall while Mary was out, and the young marshal had learned a lot. Now was time to build another team. He did not expect this new partnership to be as good as Mary and Marshall, but it was his job to do his best.

Mary opened her email, not bothering with reading the Service's emails. She had already looked at them on her Blackberry, and nothing important had come up. She clicked on the one with the subject "Things to do for the Christmas Party," and started reading.

"Come on Stan! Security checks? Crap."

"You didn't expect him to ask you to decorate, Mare? We know how you feel about tinsels and glitters... Remember the last Christmas Tree we had here?"

Mary smiled fondly at the memory of putting the tree on the balcony, as far away as possible from her sight, cutting off each and every branch from it.

"Yeah, that was fun. Good old times, you know…"

"So?" Marshall left the question opened.

"Maybe security checks are not that bad, then..."

"That's my girl."


	13. I'm not a Barbie Girl

Four walls. That is what it came down to. Four walls binding impersonal space, where he had gotten stuck at over forty, living like he used to, when he was in college. Between four walls. Well, at least, it's not a cell, Marshall thought.

He had been here for a few hours, now, but hadn't even started unpacking. The travel bag was lying, half opened, on the bed in the single room of the apartment he had rented. He couldn't bring himself to call this place home. He would have to wait for six months before getting his own house back. He was glad he had decided to rent it out instead of selling when he moved in with Abigail, as he had now, at least, a place to call his own even though he'll have to wait to move back.

Sighing, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the window, mesmerized by the lazy snowfall outside. He just couldn't believe that only two days ago, he'd been walking on the beach in Hawaii, with Mary on his arm. Sure, they had been on a mission. Sure, this married thing was a game, just as it had been several times before. Sure; but Marshall had felt that at times, there had been a bit more between them than just purely professional act. When Mary had kissed him in the elevator, she couldn't have possibly known that Betty Sue was in the lobby, waiting for them. Mary could say whatever she wanted, Marshall couldn't help but hope…

Finally, he turned away from the window, closing the curtains, and headed to the bedroom. It wasn't that late, but the jet-lag of a return trip from Hawaii in two days, added to the stress of the operation had worn him out. Now, he was looking for the relief of a good shower, a quick dinner, and a good night sleep before heading back into the office tomorrow. And maybe his dreams wouldn't be filled with images of a certain blonde woman, lazily sleeping in his arms …

" Stop that, Mann..." he said. "You're pitiful!" he told himself, refusing to allow his mind to once again fall back on this path. He wouldn't put himself out there for Mary until he had proof, solid proof, that his feelings were reciprocated. The first notes of Bach' suite number 3 echoed through the apartment. Marshall picked up his phone, without looking at the caller ID, displayed on the screen.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" He turned back, again to the windows, looking at the snow, while his mother talked."Yes, I was." Concern started to show on his face. He knew where this was coming from. Betty Sue was back, and most certainly, the first thing she did was to come to his mother to talk about their meeting in Hawaii. "Yep, for work, you know I can't tell you…"Spot on, the old hag had spoken. He frowned, knowing where this would lead. "I know, Mom, but it's Mrs. McCausland, you know her, ready to jump to conclusions. She what? You are kidding, right? No, Mom... but, well, no harm in telling you now... Abby and I are over."Marshall closed his eyes, and started rubbing is forehead with his left hand. He knew what would come. His mother would turn into Mama Bear in five seconds flat «No, we are okay – or we will be. Why?" Marshall sighed. And now was the time for interrogations. He knew is mother had thought Abigail would be the good one. And right now, he didn't want to explain what had happened. He needed to sort things out first.

"I'll tell you later – not ready right now." He turned from the window, taking in the small room he was standing in, cold, impersonal. "No, I rent a small apartment in the old town."He frowned at his mother's next phrase."Mary? Why would I go to Mary's?"

"Come on, Mom, you know the old hag... I didn't cheat on Abby with Mary. Marshall was irritated now. Did his mom knew him at all ?

"It was for work, mom! Who are you to believe? Me or your crazy neighbor?" He nodded, at his mom's apology and quick change of subject.

"No, I'm not going to my high school reunion. She'll push her daughter on me. She can't accept Alice and me are completely over." He sighed, listening to the old stories of him and Alice, when they were younger, and suddenly had enough..

"Listen, I'm really tired, can I call you back later?"

"Yes, mom, don't worry. Take care. Bye"

Just like in college. Mom keeps worrying about me... when in the hell did my life become such a joke? Marshall thought. He flipped through the channels for a few, searching for something to watch, before finally throwing in the towel and heading to the bathroom, having decided to call it a night.

-o-o-

Marshall heard the familiar click of the electronic doors, unlocking. Sure enough, he saw Stan make his way into his office. As usual, Mary wouldn't show up for another half an hour, and Delia and Sean were away on a witness transfer.

"Morning, Stan," Marshall turned to face his boss.

"Good morning, Marshall. Can I talk to you in my office when you have a moment? There is something I need to ask you..."

"Sure, I'll be right in. Just let me finish this email."

"No problem." Stan disappeared in his office, but came back after he heard Marshall's voice, "You know it's Mary's full first day back … you know what she's going to find... "

Stan laughed, looking at his Senior Inspector. "This is going to be interesting, I think... "

Marshall smirked. "I know, this is going to be fun. I'll be in there in five, Stan."

-o-o-

"What the hell is going on here?" Mary asked. She had arrived a few minutes ago, finding Marshall ensconced in Stan's office in a meeting, into which, no thanks, she wasn't allowed in. Then, she found the post-it note, stuck to her monitor, on which her partner had written "You're late!"

And now, now that she had taken the time to settle back at her desk, removing all of Delia's stuff and putting them in the bin nearby, she realized she couldn't find where anything was on her own desk. Sighing, she opened the bottom drawer on her left, the one with the hanging file folders of her current witnesses and could not hold back a scream.

The sound made Marshall and Stan rush from the chief's office, hands on their weapons, on US Marshals mode.

"What's going on, Mary?"

At the sound of her partner's voice, full of concern, Mary rose from her chair, with the files in her hands.

"She changed my classification! She added color-coded folders! Pink, Blue, Green! Who am I? Marshal Barbie? This is a mother-humping mess!"

Marshall turned to Stan, a smile on his lips, feeling the tension leave him. "I hope she never finds the Hello Kitty pen…"

"Seriously? A Hello Kitty Pen? Stan, you sure she's a marshal? You checked and double checked her background?"

"Mary, maybe you have something else to do other than a temper tantrum in the middle of the office? I don't know, check on your witnesses, or sort your files?"

Ignoring the rest of Mary's tirade, Stan said to Marshall, "Thanks, by the way. Got a meeting with the brass. Have fun, kids, and Mary, don't destroy the office on your first full day back."

Stan turned on his heel, grabbed his long coat and briefcase, before leaving the office, whistling. Although he refused to admit it out loud, it was good to have Mary back.

Still miffed, Mary began methodically removing all the colored folders from her witness files, adding them to the pile of Delia's things in the bin. Hearing Marshall coming back to his desk, she asked him, "What was that meeting about, Doofus? Anything you want to tell me?"

"Stan wanted to discuss a few things man to man" Marshall looked around, making sure they were out of earshot of the other marshals in the office. "I think he's seeing someone."

"What? Stan's dating? You know who? And you were planning on telling me when?"

"Shush, Mare! No need to inform the whole building! My guess, we'll meet her at the Christmas Party. So you'll just have to wait."

"Right, and we both know how good I am at that." Mary sighed, heading back to her desk. "Now I have to re-classify all this, and we both know how much I love paperwork... We shouldn't work on Mondays. Who said we had to work on Mondays, by the way? Can't we just say it's another day of the weekend and skip to Tuesday?"

Marshall smiled. "We could. But then, Tuesday would be your Monday, and we would hear your asking for Wednesday to be Monday, which would lead us to have a Monday actually being Monday."

"Shut your hole, Marshall!"

"That's my girl. So, you want a complete update on the current files?"

Mary nodded, and they both got back to work, Mary screaming "bloody murder" every time she happened to find a pink folder. She yelled a lot.

-o-o-

"God damn it. I am so fed up with this!" Mary had her phone at the ready, finger lingering over the speeddial1 on the screen, while trying, once more, to start her car.

"McQueen's dating system, May I help you?" her partner answered.

"Jeez, just get your skinny ass over here. The fucking car…"

"Doesn't start. Why don't you see a pattern here? I'm on my way. Give me five minutes."

Shivering, Mary got out of her car, slamming the door harder than necessary. The parking lot was almost empty. Only a few cars remained, mostly those of the marshals on out of the state assignments. The night had fallen on Albuquerque, and Mary was tired. The day hadn't been that long, though. She and Marshall had spent the morning rearranging the files of the witnesses in her charge. There had been three new family intakes, and two were out, either relocated, signed out of the program, as the gang they were after had fallen.

The afternoon had been more busy for Mary. They went to visit three of Mary's oldest cases, but she could swear at least two of them weren't too happy with her becoming their handler again. Of course, they had said nothing, but the tone of their voices changed when they had realized that Marshall wasn't coming with Delia, but with Mary instead. The only one who had been happy to see her was Herman Fransberg, an old man, who had always said that Mary looked like his daughter Ellie, and told them stories from her childhood in Tampa every time they came to visit.

Mary didn't say a word about the witnesses' behavior. She knew Marshall had noticed too, and needed time to process. Of course, she was perfectly aware that no one could be appreciated by all the people in the world, but always had had a feeling that she had done her best for her witnesses.

Of course you did your best, as far as their security and well-being was concerned, but when did you really take time to sit and listen to what they had to say without rolling your eyes, Mary Shannon? The little voice was starting to talk in her head, again.

"Oh, come on, since when do I have the time to remember the cat's name? Why does it matter?" she asked, not realizing she was talking aloud.

She jumped when she heard a voice coming from the dark.

"I thought you got the point when you met my Dad during Operation Falcon. Everything matters, Mare. From the name of the cat, to the type of hydrangea Patricia planted in their backyard. It matters, because it shows that you care about them, not only for their safety, but for them too."

Marshall came out of the dark, heading straight for Mary's Probe.

"I parked outside, thought you'd be waiting there. Ready, Mare?"

"What did you just imply? That I'm not doing my job properly? That Delia is a better marshal than me? You must have really lost your friggin' mind, Marshall."

"When did I say that, Mary? Did the words 'Delia is a better marshal than you are?' come out of my mouth?"

"I know you! You always use metaphors. Why bother saying 'the sky is blue', when you can say ' today, it's cerulean!' So? Did you or did you not imply that Delia is a better marshal than I? I saw their looks, heard the tone of their voices, you know, I'm not that stupid!"

Marshall came closer to Mary, looking straight into his partner's eyes.

"Delia will be a good marshal one day, when she stops meddling so much in the witnesses' lives. They need their privacy, and she doesn't give it to them. You, on the other end, are still dealing with Mia's loss. You don't want to go through that again, and hurt again. So somewhere in that brilliant mind of yours, you figured it would be a good idea to distance yourself from their lives. You protect them, take a bullet for them, and kill for them. But you won't ask for the cat's name, because that would make your relationship personal. And you would risk being that close again."

Marshall sighed, before turning from Mary and heading for the parking lot.

"You have to understand Barbara and Patricia. The last time they saw you, you were pregnant. Now you're all fit for work. So they just wanted to know whether you were alright or not, and if you had had a boy or a girl. That's all. They care about you. Now, if you want me to take you home, let's go. My French lesson starts in thirty minutes, and I want to catch this new Sherlock on PBS afterward."

Mary was taken aback by everything Marshall said. How could he have guessed what she was thinking, just with a single phrase?

"You didn't answer my question, Marshall."

She didn't come back with any snide remark, or comment. Mary's voice was calm, steady. Her partner stopped walking, turning his head.

"Do I really need to answer, Mare? So? Do you need a lift or want stay here waiting for your car to magically start?"

"Yes, you do! I need to know whether you still trust me to have your back. You were... distant with me today."

"What do you mean, I was distant?"

"Come on, Marshall! You think I didn't notice that you didn't touch me? Not even to give me my coffee? You didn't hand it to me, you set it on my desk! You walked out of the Sherbourne's house first, not letting me pass, because the place was too tight for the both of us to be standing together... usually you always open the door for me! So I think I deserve to know. Do you still want me as your partner?"

She noticed... Marshall thought. He had deliberately avoided contact with Mary during all day, trying to put some emotional distance between them, in case Mary was just playing her part in Hawaii. He couldn't risk getting his heart broken again by the false hopes...

Marshall made the few steps that separated him from Mary. He never thought of having to have this conversation in a parking lot.

"Mary, you have to understand something. This is not against you. I just…" Marshall sighed "I just had a couple of bad weeks, you know with Abigail. It still hurts... I'm only a man, and I don't want to suffer again. I need time…"

The look Mary shot him was the most piercing he ever saw.

"What do you mean, 'Again?' You're not over Abigail yet?"

The smirk on Marshall's face did not reach his eyes.

"You never cease to astonish me. I know you're one of the most intelligent people I know, but when it comes to emotions, you're as closed as a prison cell. I wasn't talking only about Abigail. Of course, it hurts to have her out of my life, I really thought we had a chance... Haven't you noticed anything all these years ? "

"What are you talking about, Doofus? What things? "

The smirk completely disappeared from Marshall's face.

"Never you mind, Mare. And don't worry, I'll try to be less… distant from now." He turned, heading out of the parking lot."If you want a lift, we have to go, now..."

-o-o-

Wednesday, December 21st, arrived with a wave of snow, cold, and a game of 'hide and seek' with a witness. Before they even realized it, Mary and Marshall found themselves lost in the mess Christmas usually brought about to all Witsec Inspectors. Both partners spent most of their time handling issues separately, as almost all their witnesses were longing to see their families, send gifts, and talk to their loved ones.

Mary found herself returning home after her work day, which for once wasn't until after her usual bedtime. Tonight, it was still light outside the kitchen window. She could see the snow blowing around in the wind, lingering on the tiles around her pool, and as she poured herself a glass of water, she took solace in the peaceful view.

Peaceful... everything in her house was now quiet..

For years, Mary had longed for the silence, when her mother and her sister had been living here. She could remember yelling at them, several times a night, praying for peace... And now, that she had it, it seemed too quiet.

She turned around, taking in the living room that had been remodeled thanks to the FBI money. It was neat, tastefully furnished, but there were so few personal items, she could barely see them. Four walls and four things to say she lived here: a picture of the three Shannon women on the wall, an origami paper crane on a shelf nearby, a book on the coffee table, and an afghan on the couch. Only four little items showing this was Mary Shannon's house.

If I had to enter into WitSec, it would take five minutes to gather my personal things, Mary thought sadly, putting her glass in the sink. She turned the radio on, and headed to the bathroom, having decided to take a long shower until she'd run out of hot water.

When Mary came out of her bedroom, the night had fallen on Albuquerque. The only light in the house were the blue LEDs of the stereo, still playing music, and the glow of the streetlamps nearby. Nothing had changed. Nobody was in, asking her if she had had a good day, or if she was in a hurry for her job. As if nobody cared. Mary went to get her Blackberry off the side table, thinking of calling Marshall, but stopped half-way through the room. Why would she call him?

Since she had told him she felt he was distant, the things had changed. Or rather, they seemed to have. Marshall didn't avoid touching her now, but it wasn't touching touching. Mary had thought things had begun to change between them in Hawaii, that there was a possibility for something. But now... had it all been an act? She remembered the look on Marshall's face well, when he had seen her wearing that navy blue dress, and nothing about that look was professional. There had been amazement, and a twinge of lust. And the way he acted around her, holding her hand, his arm around her shoulders… Mary shivered at the memories, and goose bumps forming on her forearms.

What had happened since?

Suddenly, realization stuck her. The talks. The talks with Stan, at his office. She had thought they talked about Stan or dance classes, or whatever else these two men talked about, but what if, these talks were about her? How she handled her job after giving up her child, or her work ethic… Mary hadn't forgotten the conversation at the airport, when Marshall had lectured her regarding her behavior…

No, this can't be true, she thought, they can't be possibly talking on my back...

But she couldn't help the little voice singing in her head… because they would know if Stan had a girlfriend, wouldn't they?


	14. A Christmas Carol

"Mary!" Stan barely closed the large wooden doors of the Alvarado Ballroom of the Hotel Albuquerque. "Show yourself, Inspector!" he shouted.

Mary emerged from under the buffet tables, lined up against one of the walls of the room, hair disheveled. "What's that again, Stan?"

Frowning, her boss put his hands on his hips. "It has just been brought to my attention that you've been inside this room for over one hour now, alone. In case you didn't know, there are caterers, waiters, and a DJ that are waiting to come in. And they are all waiting outside, afraid of the harpy inside. Their words, not mine. So, can you explain?"

Mary started dusting off the front of her black jeans, and the sleeves of her shirt, before saying, "It's your fault, Stan!"

"Can you, please, explain to me, how your preventing people from doing their job in the room where you are, is my fault? I'd be thrilled to learn."

Stomping her heels across the large empty room floor, Mary strode to her boss.

"You're the one who put me in charge of security. I needed to check everything. You can tell the gang of suits to come in. I just have to check the security gorillas to be sure they actually can read, and then, I'm going home."

"Mary…" Stan's voice was now menacing.

"Yes, Stan? You don't expect me to come to the LEO Christmas' Party wearing jeans?"

"You'd better come back. I'll be sure to remind your partner to come pick you up."

"I don't need a baby-sitter, Stan. I can drive. I'll be there at seven." Mary turned on her heels, headed straight for the doors, opening them wide.

"Come on, girls, you can come in and frou-frou up the place to your hearts' delight."

The waiters and caterers watched her leave the room, sighing in relief. They could now start their work in hopes of getting it done on time.

-o-o-

The iPhone screen flashed the time. 6:30 pm. Long fingers feathered over the screen, scrolling to the text message icon. No red dot to mark an arrival of a new message. Nothing new in his inbox either. Mary hadn't called, texted or emailed him as she usually had done on the eve of the Christmas Party in years past, asking him to pick her up. She had been very distant since they had their discussion yesterday, only talking to him on case-related matters. She had left early to make a last check of the Ballroom at the Hotel Albuquerque, and he hadn't heard from her since.

She had called last night, quite late, but had hung up before he picked up the line, and then barely spoke to him when he called back, telling him she had made a mistake and that it was Jinx she wanted to call.

Marshall couldn't honestly think of anything he had said or done, that would have turned her against him like that. Because, he had to face it, as she had been her normal self with Stan and Delia all day long, the problem was with him.

What happened? He wondered, looking at the phone in his hands. We were okay back in Hawaii... Marshall sighed. He kept replaying the day in his head, trying to figure out what had happened, to understand this change in Mary. He had to know. He hit the speed dial 1, and the screen flashed Mary's name.

-o-o-

Mary heard the buzzing of her phone, and she hoped for a few seconds that there was an emergency with one of her witnesses that would allow her to skip the party. She didn't want to go, to face Marshall right now, or to end up alone at the bar where some random guy could pick her up. She wanted to stay home, in the dark, and not think for a second of what her life had become. Empty, cold, desperately wanting something she knew she wouldn't have.

But no, no such luck. The name on the screen was her partner's. Maybe there was an emergency, after all, she thought, hesitating to take the call, afraid it was something else.

But years of being a United States Marshal took over.

"This is Mary."

"Mare? It's me."

"I can see that, Marshall. What happened?"

"Huh? Nothing happened, why?"

"Why are you calling me, then?"

"Well, I was wondering if you needed a lift, as your car is, well, you know, your car..."

"I'm already on my way. See you there. Bye."

Without waiting for Marshall's answer, Mary hung up. She didn't want the talk to last for too long, as she knew awkward questions would start. She had barely talked to him today, just filling him in with the details he needed for a threat assessment they were working on. She didn't want to think about him right now. She was now sure she needed to have a talk with Marshall, a serious one, and to hell with what happened in Hawaii!

-o-o-

"Mary! You are so beautiful!" Mary rolled her eyes when she heard Delia's voice in the hall of the Hotel Albuquerque. She had hoped to be able to make a tour of the security points before going in on her own, to buy herself some time away from the crowd inside.

"That's the only thing I found that could hide a gun, Delia. I seriously doubt you have yours on!" The younger marshal was wearing a salmon mini dress that showed a lot of legs.

"Oh, come on, Mary, surely you have heard of bra holsters?" Delia winked, pointing her hand at the ample top of the dress. "Oh, will you excuse me, Mary? I see Clive! Talk to you later!"

Mary found herself alone, looking at the younger woman who was taking the arm of a bald man.

Sighing, she made her way to the security guards, and asked to have a look at the guest list. Picking up the papers, she started looking through it. Neither Marshall Mann nor Abigail Chaffee had signed the register so far. She quickly handed the list back to the guards, asking them once more time to check the identification of every persons coming in, and turned to face the wooden door of the Alvarado Ballroom. Maybe, if she played well, she could be seen by enough people to assure Stan that she had been there all evening long. And then, she'd leave, take the little black dress off, and go to bed, forget about this day. Well, forget about the month would be good too. Thinking of it, forgetting the entire year would just be even better.

As soon as Mary came into the ballroom, what stuck her was the difference from the room she had inspected three hours earlier. There was tinsel everywhere, with foam-made white Christmas trees; snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, sparkling under the lights. Everything was Christmas inspired. Even the dance floor was lit, just like an iced lake. The waiters were dressed as Santa's Elves, in green and blue jackets. On the buffet, along the typical New Mexican food, there were plates covered with gingerbread men, and Christmas cakes.

"Having fun?" a voice whispered beside Mary. She didn't have to turn to answer.

"You know me, Stan. Nothing like a party to make me happy. How long do I have to stay? I have much more interesting things to do… Laundry, ironing..."

"Well, until the presents are open … Have you seen Marshall? I need to talk to him..."

"H asn't showed up yet. Must be somewhere on the road."

"Oh? I thought he was picking you up?"

Mary turned to face her boss,

"I'm a big girl, Stan. I have a driver's license and everything."

"We all know your driving record is far from perfect, Mary. How many tickets are you away from breaking Owen's record? Six or seven?"

"Gah, you're a riot, you know that? And didn't you say those in car chases didn't count, Stan? What did you want to talk to Marshall about? I can help you."

Stan turned to Mary, and looked at her. For once, she was wearing a black sleeveless knee length dress, made of simple and classy fabric. He knew he could trust Mary, but this was a thing between him and Marshall…

"That's kind of you, Inspector, thank you. I would take you up on your offer at any other time, but this is something I need to talk to Marshall. You know, man to man?." Stan waved his hand, smirking."Well, seems like I won't avoid the DA tonight. Have fun, Mary. And don't leave too soon, I'll be watching you."

Without another word, Stan took his leave, and heading for a woman in red dress, who offered him his hand. They were soon engaged in a conversation.

Moving through the room in, Mary could see Delia, still with the bald man – Clive from accounting, if she recalled , laughing, and she couldn't help but wonder about the bra holster.

She decided to taste the food on the buffet – free food was always good. She decided against grabbing a glass of wine, after all, she was driving home, it's not like she had a ride tonight, right? Next to her was a group of women Mary recognized as police officers. They were giggling, looking at men in the room, trying to spot the bachelors to pick. They knew better than trying to include Mary in their conversation. Inspector Mary Shannon wasn't known to be the girly type. But the marshal couldn't help but hear them.

"It's a pity Dershowitz moved to Chicago... he was quite a guy … have you ever seen him at the gym? In his shorts? That was a sight not to be missed, laides!" a small brunette said. "And look at that one, he's not bad either, once he leaves the cowboy getup at home. Chaffee is a lucky woman!"

At her words, Mary turned to see Marshall's entrance. He had stopped at the door, taking in the whole room, as if he was looking for someone. Gone was the dinner plate belt buckle, the cowboy boots, and jacket. Instead, he was wearing a dark suit with a tie, not a strand of his hair out of place, and his blue eyes shining. Mary was quite used to seeing him dressed up like that for court, but there was something unusual tonight. She couldn't place it right now, didn't know why, but this time, he seemed different.

Even from afar, Mary could see how tense he was, just looking at his jaw line. And suddenly, it hit her. It was his look. The one she had seen on birds of prey when he had dragged her to the zoo. Those were the eyes of a hawk on the hunt for a small animal he intended to have for his meal.

-o-o-

Marshall was scrutinizing the ballroom, taking in every person he knew. He spotted Delia, laughing with Clive, saw Stan with Dennis Elmond, the DA, but not seeing the only person he wanted. He had decided, on his way to the Hotel Albuquerque to talk to Mary, trying to break the ice between them. Things needed to be clarified. He couldn't believe that one week ago, they were acting as a couple in front of Betty Sue. Marshall still remembered how Mary's lips had met his in the elevator, how well her curves molded to his body, how good she smelled.

And how damn sexy she looked in a dress.

Marshall wasn't aware of the number of women that were looking at him. His only concern was to find his partner. He knew she was here, having seen her name crossed on the list, he was yet to find Mary. He smirked, suddenly realizing where she'd be, and took a closer look at the buffet tables. There she stood with a small plate in her hand, clad in a black dress that was hugging her every curve without being over the top.

He finally started walking towards the buffet, his target in plain sight, and made no move to circle the people in front of him. He saw Mary moving towards the other end of the room, making her way between chatting groups of his colleagues. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Mary approaching Stan and the DA, and taking in the first chance she had to talk to the bald man. Marshall saw their boss turning his head straight to him, and starting toward him quite quickly. He also noticed Mary was heading for the other side of the room, getting closer and closer to the exit.

"Marshall, just the person I needed," Stan said, taking his inspector's arm to drag him to a quiet corner of the room.

"Can't it wait, Stan? There is something I need to tell to Mary before she flies away, you know how she is..." Marshall answered, not letting Mary out of his sight.

"Well, I bought the ring, thought you wanted to see it..."

Marshall finally looked at his boss.

"Will you propose tonight?"

"Well, no, as planned, on Christmas Eve…" Stan whispered back.

"Then I'll have a look later. And here comes Lia, you'd better go and take care of her, I'll get Mary."

And indeed, Lia Hernandez had just made her way through the wooden doors of the Ballroom, dressed in a lovely long black dress, and a red short jacket her long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

Stan didn't even excuse himself and went to his girlfriend, leaving Marshall. The tall man soon resumed the pursuit of his partner, who was currently held back by Delia and Clive, doing her best at avoiding him. But Delia's grip on Mary's arm prevented her from making herself scarce when he approached.

"Hi Marshall!" said the younger woman. "You finally made it? Where's that girlfriend of yours?"

A small smile on his lips, Marshall answered "She's on her own, she made it clear Thanksgiving. Now, Mary, can I talk to you?"

And without letting his partner answer, he turned to grab her arm and take her out of the circle of Clive's colleagues.

They remained silent for a while, Mary trying to get her arm free from Marshall's iron grip, until they reached the end of the room. She found herself with her back to the wall, with Marshall looming over her.

"Let me go, you asshole! I swear if you leave marks on me, you're gonna pay!"

"Only if you promise you won't run away. We have to talk, Mare."

"What do you want to talk about? Your little secret with Stan?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Oh, come on, you honestly didn't think I would notice the both of you in his office? Talking behind my back? If you didn't want me as a partner, you could have told it to me straight in my face! Instead you chose to talk on my back" Mary took advantage of Marshall's astonishment to free her arm. "So, that's all you have to say, you douche? "

"Mare, you got it all wrong…"

"Yeah, of course, I'm the one who's wrong… now, let me go, Marshall!"

"No."

"'What do you mean, no?"

"No, I won't let you go until you hear what I have to tell you."

"I already know what you have to tell me. You don't want me as a partner anymore!"

"Mary Elizabeth Shannon! Will you shut the hell up and let me talk!"

Mary was surprised that the whole room didn't stop to turn to them and see what they were doing, as Marshall's voice appeared to be so loud in her ears. But no, everybody kept going about their business, dancing, eating, and talking.

"Mare, I don't want to change partners. What Stan wanted was to know, was a place where he could propose to his girlfriend. Then he asked my opinion about the ring. That's all. If you look above my shoulder, you should see them tango. He's planning to propose on Christmas Eve."

Mary rose on her toes to look over her partner's right shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing.

"Oh God..." she said, a look of disgust on her face.

"What?" her partner answered. "I think they're cute together."

"It's not them... You may want to turn..."

Slowly, taking Mary's arm just in case it was a diversion, Marshall turned on his heels.

He was stunned by what he saw. As was the rest of the ballroom. Stan and Lia had stopped dancing, Delia had her right hand over her mouth.

Everybody was staring at the person who had just walked through the doors. Abigail Chaffee had made her entrance.


	15. See you at the bitter end

"I figured I'd find you here." Marshall's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Mary didn't even acknowledge his presence, didn't move. She had seen the lights of a car parking under the balcony. And there were only two people who would come up the Sunshine Building tonight. One of them was Stan, but, since none of the office phones had rung yet, there was very little chance he was the one coming in. The other was her partner, and since she had ran out of the party without a word after Abigail's entrance, there was a very good chance he'd be looking for her. And here he was, standing at the bay window, looking at her.

"I didn't see the Probe, though. It's not at your house either."

A simple fact. No question. She didn't answer.

"But there's a black sedan in the parking lot, with a still warm hood. So I figured it was a safe bet that someone was up here. Turns out, I wasn't mistaken."

Mary remained silent.

"Are you okay, Mare? What Abigail has done. I didn't think she'd go that far... I'd thought… I don't know, that she would behave..."

At the party, Mary had easily escaped Marshall's grip, after Abigail came in. Actually, every single person in the room had dropped what they were doing when the Texan had made her entrance, visibly intoxicated. Abigail had made her entrance, wearing a tiny little red mini-skirt in what appeared to be red velvet, enhanced with a white fur sewed on the hem. Her top was made out of the same red velvet and white fur, sleeveless and showing an unusual amount of cleavage. No doubt there was a push-up bra underneath. And the worst of it wasn't even the Santa Claus hat she was wearing. Abigail had dyed her hair in blonde. Maybe later the detective would be able to blame her behavior on alcohol, but for now, she would have to face her colleagues on Monday. And as beautiful as Abigail looked in her regular clothes and curly red hair, the blonde hair and big boobs squeezed into a tiny Mrs. Claus outfit did nothing for her.

But there she was, standing tall in her red high-heeled boots, scanning the room for Marshall.

She spotted him in a dark corner with, of course, his partner. It hadn't escaped Abigail too that as soon as he had seen her, Marshall dropped the grip he had had on Mary's arm, too focused on her to notice the blonde marshal was leaving the room. At least she had accomplished one of her goals: she got Marshall's attention.

Mary had stormed out of the Ballroom, feeling the heat flaring in her cheeks. She couldn't believe what the detective had just done. She should have guessed though, that Abigail might try to get Marshall back. Mary would never have thought the cheerleader would go at it like that, dressing up like a whore. And judging from the look on Marshall's face, he was also surprised. As soon as she felt his grip on her arm loosening, she took advantage of the opportunity to escape quickly. She didn't think, taking one of the side doors to get out of the room. The perk of checking security, she remembered thinking. She had walked as quickly as her heels allowed – blaming her stilettos all the way to the parking lot. And she felt the pleasure of starting her car without any problem.

"Talk to me." Now Marshall's voice was concerned. He wasn't used to Mary's silence.

"I got a new car," she whispered, without turning to look at her partner. "I don't need anything. Just leave, please."

Mary waited for a few seconds, hoping she would hear the sound of his shoes on the floor, and the familiar ding of the automatic doors.

"I asked you to leave, why don't you go? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"There is no other place I have to be."

Marshall had heard the hint of pain in his partner's voice, and began to wonder what had happened. He couldn't figure out what he had done to be treated this way.

"Tell me what you need." He walked closer to her, his voice masking the sound of his shoes on the balcony tiles. He needed to find out what was going on with Mary. He stopped a few inches behind her, leaving her enough space so she could move.

Mary closed her eyes when she felt the presence just behind her, the partner she was so used to, the protection she knew she had all the time. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't smell his cologne, that she would be strong enough to do what she had to do, and her closed eyelids would hide the tears she was afraid to shed.

"You know that it takes eighty years for Uranus to circle the Sun? A man's life. And did I tell you that the Deep Purple song you like so much is based on a real fact? That when the Montreux Casino was burning there was smoke on the water? And that it's considered treason in England to paste a stamp with the monarch on an envelope upside down? And do you know that the nose of the Liberty Statue is 4.85 feet…?"

Mary knew Marshall could spill facts to no end. She just wanted him to leave her alone. He had his Barbie Detective to take care of, to bring back home. Mary couldn't have him now, she knew it. He was too good for her, too perfect. Not perfect, God knew he could be a hell of a pain in the ass, but he was the only one would got her, who understood her like no other.

"Marshall, will you just stop? Please?"

"And that Georges Washington and Thomas Jefferson were …. What, Mary? No 'Shut your hole?', no 'Shut the hell up?' what's going on, tell me! I need to know."

Mary closed her eyes, once again. This is now, she thought. I have to do it now. Clearly, frankly. Finish for this good. She finally turned to face her friend, partner, the man she lo… no, cared for.

"You have to go get Abigail. She's hurting, Marshall. She's in pain. She just had her heart broken to pieces. I get it. But she didn't have to humiliate me. I never asked for the two of you to break up," Mary whispered, turning again to look at the building lines in the Albuquerque night. She didn't feel the cold on her legs, the wind in her hair. Nothing. Her mind was still on Abigail right now. "And if you intend to make things work with her, you have to let me go."

Marshall felt the air freeze in his lungs. It took him time to realize what Mary had just said. She wanted him to let her go... She asked him to go back to Abigail… He finally let the breath he was holding escape. He couldn't get closer to Mary without risking losing a limb.

"I am so sorry, Mary. So sorry for all the years you've spent without being able to trust anyone... I'm sorry you're so afraid of letting your guard down... I'm here, Mare. I won't leave. I won't go back to Abigail. The only one I want to be with is you. Even if it takes eighty years for you to figure that out, I'm willing to wait."

The only one I want to be with is you … the words were hanging in the thin air, on the balcony of the Sunshine Building. Mary didn't know if she could trust her ears. If she understood what Marshall had meant. She couldn't allow herself to believe in a fantasy she knew she secretly craved.

"I can't, Marshall, I can't drag you with me in my mess of a life…"

"You're not dragging me. I'm going willingly. I've been waiting for a long time for you, Mary Shannon. I can wait a few more minutes…"

"Why don't you want to go back to Abigail? She's perfect for you, and now, she's blonde! Every man's dream!"

Marshall sighed. He knew his partner could be stubborn, mostly when it came to herself. But this time, he had made up his mind, and wouldn't let go of her until he had his answer.

"Yes, she's perfect for a lot of men, me included I guess..." He saw the sadness in Mary's eyes, and the line of her shoulders slumping a bit. "But you know the difference between the two of you? No, I guess you don't." He paused for a moment, taking the time to choose his words carefully. "You are free. Freer than she'd ever be. You live your life to the fullest, not caring for tomorrow. You've learned early that you need to take what you are given. And as much as she'd want it, Abigail will never be that free... And I'd rather spend my life with someone who is free than someone who thinks she'll be good enough when she copies someone else."

Mary closed her eyes, not sure she would be able to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't say, this time, that Marshall had beaten around the bush. He had clearly stated his feelings... Is it possible, that even after everything that has happened, he is still in love with me? She thought, not wanting to believe it yet. Come on, Mary, don't you remember his eyes in Hawaii, when he saw you in that navy blue dress? Or the way he kissed you? Will you finally acknowledge your feelings?

The little voice in her head was laughing at her, now. "Oh, come on, shut up, you!" she finally told the voice.

"I didn't say a thing." Marshall said, calmly, so very close to her she could smell his cologne.

"I know!" She turned back to look at the building skyline around the office. "It has to be today, right?" she whispered. "Yes, Mare, it has to be today. We've been dancing around each other for too damn long. It's been roughly ten years since we met. I think it's time to make a decision."

Not moving the slightest, Mary took a deep breath. "You know I'm a handful. You know what my life is. I can destroy you, break your heart and shred it to pieces. But you mean so much to me, Marshall..."

"Do you really think I'd let you do that? Do you really think I can't man up to stop you? If you really do think so less of me, then, yes, we're done. If not…" He didn't finish his phrase, leaving her the choice.

Do I really think he can't put an end to my crap? After all we've been through together? No. I think he's the only one who can do it. He has proven it so many times... So what do I have to lose ? A friend? I can lose him too if I doubt him...

Her decision made, she took another deep breath, opening her eyes, before she turned and made the tiny step that made her come closer to her partner.

Looking at Marshall straight in the eyes, in these baby blue eyes that could see through her, she rose on her toes and placed a light kiss on his lips.

-o-o-

Mary's bedroom was a total mess. Sheets were crumpled on the floor, clothes scattered everywhere from the door to the nightstand. A pillow had toppled a bedside lamp, the door to the bathroom was open and the light was still on. And two bodies were lying in the middle of the queen size bed.

On the left, under a white sheet, wearing a large USMS top, Mary was sleeping peacefully. Marshall's long arm was resting on her waist, leaving her just enough space to move.

The sound of the front door slamming against the jamb woke both marshals up, leaving them reaching for their weapons, before they could take the situation they were in.

"Mary, honey, are you still asleep? Are you there?" Jinx chanting voice greeted them. Exchanging a glance with her partner, Mary finally decided it wasn't the time for the talk, but rather for handling the urgency.

"I'm in here, Mom, just a second!" quickly grabbed a pair of pants from her or dresser before turning to Marshall, and urging him to shut up with her finger on her mouth. He nodded, before leaving the bed and looking for his clothes as Mary slipped out of her bedroom.

Jinx was all dressed up, waiting for her in the living room.

"I was just passing by, sweetheart, and I thought I could grab a coffee here... but I see now that it's not such a good idea..." Jinx said, looking at a man's shirt on the floor. "I'll call you later – and don't forget to come over Monday evening! I will have a surprise for you."

"Great. Can't wait, Mom," Mary was slightly pushing her mother to the front door, when Jinx turned to her and whispered "I never thought I would live to see the day when Marshall would sleep in your bed... I'm gone, honey," before adding loudly "and tell Marshall I said hello!"

She was gone with another slam of the door. Mary could swear she heard her giggle all the way to her car.

Locking the door behind her mother, Mary thought once more to think of asking her mom to give back her keys. If this relationship was going anywhere with Marshall, they needed no interruptions. Especially if what happened last night was any indication. When they christened the couch. And the kitchen counter. And the large wooden table. And every other available surface, come to think of it. Smirking, she headed for the bedroom to have another go at it.

But when she came in, Marshall was dressed in his black pants and undershirt, searching the bedroom for the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing? You're leaving?"


	16. Baby come to me, let me put my arms around you

But when she came in, Marshall was dressed in his black pants and undershirt, searching the bedroom for the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing? You're leaving?" she asked, surprised to see him getting ready to leave after the night they've just shared.

"I thought it was obvious. Putting my clothes on."

"Why? You're leaving?" Marshall noticed a flash of pain in Mary's eyes. She thinks I'm running away...

He walked around the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. Remembering the taste of her skin, he smiled lightly, before he took her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm getting dressed because I'm cold and I'm going to cook breakfast. And there is no way I'm making breakfast naked. It runs contrary to all rules of hygiene."

He couldn't have missed the smile on Mary's face if he'd tried.. Stealing a feather light kiss from her mouth, before adding, "Coffee? And I could go for chocolate chips pancakes. Want some?" he made his way out of the bedroom.

"Damn straight," she said, following him into the kitchen.

" Why did Jinx stop by?" Marshall was looking into the cupboards, looking for flour and sugar.

"Nothing." Mary was resting her hip against the counter, watching her partner lover rummaging around her kitchen. "She dropped by to remind me of the Christmas dinner she's having at her place. As if there was a chance I would show."

Marshall was carefully breaking eggs on a side of a mixing bowl, when he turned to her. "You know I will be in Texas for Christmas, right? Maybe it's better if you weren't alone…."

A mischievous smile spread on Mary's face, before she came closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I have every intention of keeping you very busy until you catch your plane, and I will need to rest after that". She let her lips linger a little, just long enough for her to nip at his ear. She felt Marshall's hand grip the edge of the counter, as her tongue was tracing his jaw line. She saw his eyes were closed, and when she started kissing his neck, she felt his pulse speed up under her lips.

Marshall tried to control himself when he felt Mary's lips latching onto his ear. At one point during the night, she had discovered it was one of his favorite spots, and she made sure to pay it a lot of attention. Not that he checked, but if he had to guess, he had her nail and teeth marks all over his body. But he didn't care. He had branded her as his in places he never dared to hope seeing one day. His thoughts wandered to the previous night, when he felt her lips lingering on his skin, and it took all his will not to make love to her right here, right now. Closing his eyes, he couldn't restrain the rush of adrenaline course through his body.

Deep down, Marshall could feel that he was being tested as a lover as he had been tested as a partner. He needed to prove his value and strength to Mary, and not to be her good little dog. He owed it to himself as well as the woman he'd been in love with for nearly a decade now. Trying to concentrate, he focused on the eggs in the bowl, pouring in the sugar, turning so as to show his blonde his back.

Mary smiled when she saw Marshall turning. She understood what he was doing, but, damn, she wouldn't stop tempting him. She already knew he was a real man, he had proven it so many times in the field, and many more during the night.

The memories of the previous evening on the balcony of the Sunshine building came back to her. She remembered he was the one taking charge of nearly everything last night. When she had dropped a kiss on his lips, then, she knew she had made the move he had been waiting for. But she was surprised by his reaction. She had anticipated a sweet, tender kiss, almost friend-like, but certainly not to feel his tongue pressing against her teeth, searching for access, devouring her mouth, and taking control. Mary was used to taking the lead in the bedroom and soon found herself in a duel of tongues. Exploring, caressing, circling, dancing, tasting... and at the same time feeling his hands on the bare skin of her neck, leaving a burning trace on their way up. In no time, she had found herself breathless, needing to pull away for oxygen.

And it was then, at this precise moment, that she felt her heart melt, at the sight of her partner looking at her. She had never felt so desired, or so beautiful, than when he looked at her, his hands still caressing her arms, his eyes sparkling with lust, joy, and amazement.

No words were exchanged between them. Their eyes locked for a while, and all that has to be said, was said. Their bodies took over, discovering each other hungrily.

The wind on the roof of the building soon made them seek a warmer refuge, and they found themselves at Mary's house in no time. Moments after the door into the house was locked behind them, they were in the bedroom, where they spent a long part of the remaining night discovering each other.

And now, here he was in her kitchen, cooking breakfast. She looked at his long fingers, making the batter, and couldn't help the blush creep to her cheeks, when she remembered what these fingers had done during the night. She came closer and, removing his hands from the bowl, pulled his fingers to her mouth, sucking on each digit.

Startled, Marshall looked at what was happening to his hand. As soon as Mary started licking off the batter, he lost his ability to breathe. He could feel the tip of her tongue circling the edge of his thumb, moving up and down the flesh, before, in a swift move, taking another one in her mouth. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold on for a long time, especially judging by the mischievous sparks dancing in Mary's eyes.

Think of something else, he told himself, very much aware it was easier said than done, as she was expertly sucking on his middle finger. It was just like his brain was only focused on her tongue, and he couldn't help wondering what it would do on another part of his anatomy that was currently starting to rise.

"Did you know you share your birthday with at least 9 million other people in the world? It's amazing, when you think about it." This was the first thing that came to his mind, after long seconds of it drawing a blank, and he took the opportunity to remove his hand from Mary's mouth, trying to concentrate on making the pancakes. Grabbing a wooden spoon, he was mixing eggs with sugar, not looking at Mary, focusing on the recipe that was hidden somewhere in his brain.

Mary had turned to look at her friend, as always enjoying the sight of him cooking and seeing his large hands carefully mixing all the ingredients together. But there was something else she wanted to enjoy, right here, right now, and it had nothing to do with food. Making her move slowly, she found herself right behind Marshall, and smiled as she snaked her hand under his white shirt. Her grin widened when she felt him shiver, and could see his arms weren't moving anymore.

Taking her time, she let her hand roam over his muscled back, working his muscles and sweeping over the scars she'd missed during the night. She traced a rather large one, starting from his spine and climbing high onto his ribcage, and asked, "What happened?" while tracing its path with her fingers.

"Sky-diving." Marshall answered, doing his very best to stay focused on the batter.

Mary giggled, not removing her hands in the slightest, "And how can sky-diving cause such a scar?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me about the one you have on your hip," he countered. As soon as he had voiced this sentence, Marshall knew what would come his way. And Mary didn't disappoint. The heat of her hands disappeared off his back, as he heard her sultry voice, "You mean this one?"

And as he turned to face his woman, he knew the pancakes were a lost cause. Mary was standing a foot away from him, her right hand hiking her top up, showing the soft skin of her belly, and the left, holding the edge of her pants down, to reveal the tight mark of a bullet scar.

The skin exposed seemed to burn Marshall's eyes. He tried to regroup, putting the batter on the counter, and forced his feet to walk out of the kitchen and. headed to the stereo in the living-room. Keeping his voice light, he asked, "Yes, that one. Care to share?" and started looking through Mary's CDs.

Oh, he's good, Mary thought. She had half expected him to jump her in the kitchen, but couldn't help savoring the taste of this game of hide and seek. They both knew how it would end, but this waiting would only increase the pleasure.

"Ah! There it is!" Marshall had just found the CD he was looking for and was putting it into the player. Soon, the sound of piano and sax filled the air.

Mary had moved from the kitchen to the living room, and was looking at her man, arms crossed at her chest with a smirk. Marshall was starting to hum the lyrics and couldn't help tapping his right foot in sync with the rhythm of the drums. Turning to face her, he held his hand out to her, inviting her to join him.

As she wasn't moving, Marshall came closer, still singing the lyrics, and put his hands on Mary's waist, as Patti Austin's voice sang in the background.

Baby, come to me,

Let me put my arms around you,

This was meant to be,

And I'm oh so glad I found you…

Marshall's voice in Mary's ear was following the words of the song. He started swinging his hips to the rhythm of the song, pulling her closer to him, putting his arms around her waist, and started to dance.

They lost themselves in the music, enjoying the pleasure of having their bodies touching, their hands slipping under their shirts, enjoying the feel of the skin against each other. Marshall was still murmuring the words of the song in Mary's ear, as she put her head on his shoulder, her fingers lingering again on the scar on his back.

"I got it when I jumped over the Rocky Mountains, with my brothers. Every year, we usually do something, just the three of us. Ski, surf, take a trip to Atlantic City or hike at one of the National Parks. And that year, it was Nathan's turn to pick. He took us to an awesome place, in Longmont, Colorado, and told us it would be sky diving. He was in the Marines for some time, you know. So, he's always the one picking weird things." Marshall stopped talking, lost in his thoughts for a while. "I have to say, it was one of the best jumps that I had done. Until the landing." Marshall sighed at the memory. "I landed on a rock that rolled, and somehow lost my balance. I fell on the ground, and my back hit a bigger rock. Hence the scar. Nothing glorious about it."

Mary felt a hand tracing lazily own her back, cupping her bottom, before coming up a little, and scraping under her pants. She soon felt a finger tracing her own scar on her right hip. But before she could speak a word, her lips were covered by Marshall's. As the chorus of the song played again, he was exploring her mouth, lingering just enough on her lips to make her shiver. Taking on the opportunity, he pulled Mary even closer, one long arm around her back, while his left hand was still teasing the scar, tracing small circles around it. Still leading their dance, he continued exploring the fleshy hills of her lips, mischievously ignoring the open invitation of her mouth.

Mary couldn't help but moan, as the kisses were inviting for more, and she couldn't help but want to rush the things into the bedroom. The feeling of Marshall's hand on her scar, combined to his hot lips was creating a ball of warmth in her belly that was spreading through all of her body. And she could already feel that familiar sensation in her feet that generally meant a rush of pleasure in the minutes to come.

She pulled away from Marshall and took his hand, in an attempt to drag him to the bedroom. She was surprised to be immediately stopped, gripped back and pulled into his embrace. Mary felt feather like kisses being placed from her jaw line to her ear, one after another, sweet, soft, until she felt Marshall's breath, tickling in her ear.

"Not now, Mary. You have to tell me your story now..."

"Really? Don't we have time for that? You don't want another round in the bedroom? Or maybe you can't?" she teased, wanting to rush to the nearer place to jump him.

"As if you couldn't feel... There is only one thing I want more than having my way with you… it's to know this story. After, I promise to... entertain you," Marshall said, pulling Mary closer to him, so she could feel how much he wanted her.

"No way. I'm the one who will entertain you, Cedric!"

"Whatever. Tell me what happened. I have all the time in the world."

"Moron." Mary sighed."Well, I guess I'd better tell you, then… It happened while I was working with the FTF..."

"No it didn't. You didn't get shot while you were in the FTF. You only had a knife injury. Tell me the truth!" Marshall cut her in quickly.

"How the hell do you know that? You read my file?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Didn't you read mine?"

"It's not the same! I had to know with whom I would work!"

"So did I."

"You're going to pay for that, Marshall Mann. I'll make you pay for that!"

"Looking forward to it. Now, tell me what really happened."

Mary sighed heavily.

"Neil Armstrong."

"What Neil Armstrong had to do with it?"

"Everything." She rolled her eyes, at the sight of Marshall's perplexed face. "Not your Neil Armstrong, my Neil Armstrong! As in Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong had a boy, and they found it funny to name him Neil, after the guy who went to the moon! He went to high school with me."

Marshall's face relaxed, finally understanding. "Your first, then."

"First debacle among other things. But, well, we were in a kind of a relationship, mostly well, entertaining ourselves. His dad was a cop. And one day, this ass hat wanted to show off and came overfully dressed as a police officer. He thought this would be fun. Turned out, that the gun was real and loaded. And tada, I got his on my hip. But don't worry, I got my revenge."

"Of that, I have no doubt, my little sweetie..." Marshall answered, before taking Mary's mouth with his, this time going straight for her tongue, to start their dance. He was rewarded with the sounds coming from Mary's mouth, loud, and the grip that straightened on his arms. Putting his right hand under her bottom, Marshall urged her to take a grip on him, and he soon felt her long legs wrap around his waist. He carried her slowly to her bedroom, taking the time to kiss the line of her throat, until he reached the hedge of her top. His tongue was tracing the line of soft skin above her cleavage, taking its time to leave a hot trace, sending Mary waves of pleasure. Marshall could feel her shiver in his hands.

Lowering her carefully on the bed, he raised her t-shirt with his avid hands, placing kisses on her glorious breasts. She was moving under him, trying to get rid of her clothes to get free so she could use her hands too. When her shirt hit the floor, she was already working on taking off Marshall's undershirt, but being prevented from doing so by his incessant kisses and caresses.

"God, Marshall, let me do this, or I swear to God, I'm gonna tear this apart!" she asked.

Marshall stopped, rising a little, looking straight into Mary's eyes. "Good idea." before he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers, knowing there was little chance that he would one day have enough.

Mary had noticed how Marshall's baby blue eyes had turned darker. She had seen these eyes a few times last night and was enjoying what they meant. Leaving Marshall to take control of her mouth, she grabbed his undershirt and literally tore it apart, taking pleasure in hearing the sound of ripping fabric. Under her hands, the muscles of his torso, lean, strong, appeared, inviting her to touch them, lick them. Her hands were undoing the belt of his suit, and as soon as she had enough space, they slid into his pants to grasp his length.

Marshall froze when he felt her hand on him, and Mary took all the advantage she could, starting to stroke him gently, letting her fingers linger at the top of his shaft, making small circles. It was his time to moan.

But he wasn't one to give up so easily. He used his hand to go reach into her pants, this time, not caring for the scar on her hip, but directly aiming for her sensitive parts. He began to rub his hand on the soft spot, and Mary responded by not only holding him tighter, but also by kissing Marshall deeply.

The tension was building in Marshall, and he knew he wasn't too far off from plunging into Mary, most certainly if she didn't stop stroking him like that. He pulled away, smiled at Mary's groaning as she was losing her grip on him.

"Too many clothes," he said in a loud, raw voice, as he started getting rid of his torn undershirt and pants.

Mary would never admit to it, but she was finding Marshall's sex voice very appealing. It was sending waves of warmth all over her body. She never would have thought for second that she would find so much pleasure in the arms of a man. She refused to consider right now what this could mean. There would be plenty of time for that in the future. Now was only for pleasure. And as far as pleasure was concerned, she had to admit he knew what he was doing.

"Play with yourself," he interrupted her train of thought in his raw voice. "I want to see you giving you pleasure. Show me what you like."

"You're sure?" she said, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Can you handle it?"

"Don't worry about it. Show me."

Mary pulled herself up a little, lying on the remaining pillow on the bed, and looked at Marshall straight in the eye, while licking her middle finger. He was watching her, all tense, with eager eyes, and she could tell it took all of his control not to reach for her right when she started tracing a wet line across her chest. She languorously circled her breasts, playing with the soft nipples, before moving down south.

She could feel Marshall's eyes following every move of her finger, holding his breath when she touched her nipples or came closer to her feminine parts. He was almost trembling when she slid her middle finger into her wetness, and she could tell, by the way he grasped the sheets on the bed that he was fighting hard. She started rubbing her clit, faster and faster, enjoying playing with herself under the burning eyes of her lover. She was offering herself fully, totally trusting him, and she soon felt the rush of pleasure coming from her toes and spreading throughout all her body. She teetered on the edge of her pleasure for a while, enjoying the waves and finally opened her eyes, looking at Marshall, "Want to come?"

She knew he was fast, but it seemed to Mary that he travelled at the light speed to move over her. In no time, he had taken her mouth with his, and was waiting at her entrance. She just slid down on the pillow for a little bit, impaling herself on his hard length. It wasn't their first time, they had done this all night long, but it was still just as good as the first time. She suited him perfectly, and they were moaning and moving in sync until the orgasm took the both of them over, throwing them into oblivion.

-o-o-

A few hours later

"You know what Lao Tzu was saying... 'Stop leaving and you will arrive. Stop searching and you will see. Stop running and you will be found.' I'm glad I found you, Mary Shannon."

"You found me? Come on, dimwit, I found you!"

"If my memory serves me right, I was the one who'd come from Albuquerque to Jersey to collect Henry and Claudia, not you..."

"Details!"

The rest of the conversation was lost in moans, laughs, and sounds of rustling sheets, while the two marshals lost, once again, the track of the time.

Outside, under the New Mexican sky, unaware of the heat coming from Mary's bedroom, small snowflakes started to fall.


	17. Ursa Major - an Epilogue

"Even if happiness forgets you a little bit, never completely forget about it." Jacques Prévert.

Mesquite TX, 28th January 2012.

The car stopped on the parking lot, outside a gymnasium. The air was chilly, and snow was covering the surrounding grass. The night was lit with the full moon, and the outside lights around the large banner saying, "Welcome, class of 1987!"

"I still can't believe you graduated at seventeen, you know."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Mary Shannon... [you] ready?" Marshall held his hand out to the woman, sitting in the seat next to his. Smiling, she put her own hand in his, and he took in the opportunity to kiss the palm, before opening his door. "Very well, then. Let's go steal the High School reunion!"

They had spent the previous evening at the Mann's house, before heading to their hotel for the night. Mary had, as always, enjoyed Lynn's cooking, but didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep in the Mann's house as the new 'daughter' in the family. She needed time to adjust to this new status and guessed that Marshall's family needed it too, having to deal with the news of his break-up with Abby and this new relationship with his long-time partner. And apart from the Mann and Jinx, they had succeeded in maintaining it a secret – for the moment [at least], although Marshall was pretty sure Stan had guessed something.

Holding out his hand, he still was surprised, when he felt the warmth of her palm in his. She didn't like public displays of affection, but when they were alone, she allowed herself to let go a little. Marshall was sure she would fall into step next to him as soon as they would enter the gym, but for now, for the few yards they had to walk, she was there, so close to him.

He was also glad they didn't stay at his parents' house, as he had sensed a bit of tension between himself and his mother. She had always liked Mary, when she was just his partner, but now that the relationship evolved, Lynn Mann had a bit of trouble adjusting. Marshall was sure deep inside that Abigail would have been the daughter-in-law his mother would have wanted for him, and that she was disappointed their relationship didn't end well. He sighed, grasping Mary's hand tighter.

"What's with the sigh, doofus? You've dragged me here, made me put on a dress!"

"It's not you, Mare. I was thinking..." he turned his head to look away, not wanting Mary to see his eyes. Feeling the reassuring pressure of Mary's hand in his, he went on. "I was thinking of my mother. Nothing to worry about. And you look stunning in this dress."

"Yeah, I guess it could have been worse. Still, it's always hard to carry a gun in a dress. Thigh holsters are pain in the ass."

Marshall stopped dead in his tracks. "Please tell me you're not carrying! This is a high-school reunion."

"You know me. Better safe than sorry. But I'm not wearing any panties." She gave him a sultry look over her shoulder. "You comin'?"

-o-o-

"There he is! Didn't I tell you he was handsome?" Betty Sue gushed, standing next to her daughter. Alice followed her mother's gaze, taking in the lanky man who walked inside with a blond woman on his arm.

"He always had been, Mom. But I'm glad he got rid of his acne. Who's the woman?" she asked, interested.

"That's the one I told you about, dear. They posed as a couple in Hawaii, but I saw them. They are in some sort of Law Enforcement, and believe me, they are just work partners. Anyone could see that," Betty Sue lied, seemingly having forgotten that she had believed Mary and Marshall were indeed a couple, when she had saw them a few months back. "Would you look at them? They aren't even close! No, he brought her here, so he wouldn't feel ridiculous coming alone. I've heard, from none other than Lynn Mann herself that Marshall broke up with his girlfriend a detective from the Albuquerque PD. So he's all yours, Alice, dear!"

"Mom, please, you know I'm not ready... and Marshall, he's old history, you know … I have changed… "

"Tsss, I'm sure there is still something between the two of you, honey!" Grabbing her daughter's arm, Betty Sue made her way through the crowd, waving her hand at the people she knew. "Can you imagine? The Prom King and Queen together, twenty-five years later..."

"And, look who's coming our way..." whispered Mary. She had spotted Betty Sue as soon as they had made their way into the gym, the old woman wearing a very bright orange dress. Suspecting strongly that the woman in her early forties next to Betty was her dear daughter, Alice, Mary stepped closer to Marshall, just to show the two women he was hers.

"Marshall, Mary! How good to see the both of you! You look absolutely beautiful, Mary, I'm sure you are going to turn the heads of all the men here! Marshall, I was so sorry to hear about your breakup with your girlfriend, I hope you're okay... I'm so glad you could make it, cowboy. Why don't you dance with Alice? For the sake of the good old days?" And Betty Sue literally pushed her daughter to Marshall, before turning to Mary and taking her arm, "Come with me, dear. Let's get a couple sangrias, Mary? I want to show you the pictures of Hawaii!" The blond marshal exchanged a look with her partner, who nodded slightly to her. "Too bad we left the pictures at the hotel, sugar, we could have showed them too!" he added, reprising the role he had in Oahu, and taking a great pleasure at seeing Mary jump at the use of the endearment.

Betty Sue couldn't help but smile at the mention of the hotel... they're not staying at the Mann's, she thought, that's what I thought. They are not together !

Mary didn't miss the smirk on the old woman face.

"Really, it's too bad, pumpkin… you look too good in that pair of pink shorts you bought."

"Nothing compares to you in that coconut skirt, Mare… Now, Alice, shall we?" Marshall gracefully turned and led his ex-girlfriend to the dance-floor, saluting old friends on the way. Mary watched him as he was dancing and talking with Alice, as always amazed to see his lanky form moving fluidly with the music. She forced her best smile on her face, turned to Betty Sue, and whispered softly, "Now I want to know everything about Marshall's childhood. Lynn didn't want to tell me everything last night… she told me I had to wait for Nathan and Ted. But as we won't see them before Frederick's baptism… I thought I could just ask you! A sangria, Mrs. McCausland?"

Mary didn't miss the smirk disappearing from Betty Sue's face.

-o-o-

Mary was sipping her sangria, watching Marshall talking with his old friends. She was happy just to look at him, smiling, laughing, and enjoying his time. It had never occurred to her than apart from her and Stan, she didn't know whether he had other friends in Albuquerque. Of course, he was taking a lot of classes at UNM, but he had never mentioned going out for a beer without her. Strange how you think you know the people who are the closest to you… It suddenly came to her that she never asked him whether he had friends here… she didn't even know he had minored in geology...

"Hey, Mary, can we talk for a few seconds?" Alice's voice took Mary out of her thoughts. She turned to the brunette, taking in the beautiful blue dress, the perfect make-up and the Louboutins, noticed the woman was alone.

"Sure," Mary answered.

"Great. Do you mind if I sit down?" At Mary's sign, Alice sat on the chair nearby, so close to Mary their knees were almost touching. "It's so good to see Marshall... You know it's been so long since we've seen each other... And you, Mary? Where are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"Oh, really? I live in Linden! Where from in Jersey?"

"North Jersey."

"Is it really serious between you and Marshall? I mean, it's not a charade, you are really a couple?"

Mary turned to face the brunette, taking in the sparking eyes, the red lips, the curled hair, and feeling her knees being grazed by Alice's. She looked down to see what was happening when she felt her hair being pushed away by a graceful hand, before she heard a whisper, "Because if you're not interested in him, you have other... options?"

Mary's eyes opened as she realized what was really happening, and before she could stop herself, she started to laugh. Alice jumped away from her, a clear look of shock on her face. The blonde composed herself quickly, having realized she had drawn Marshall's attention. Alice seemed to be on the verge of the tears.

"Oh, Alice, no, that's not what I meant! Crap! I'm really flattered that you find me attractive, but I have to say, me and Marshall are a couple, a real one. I can show you the marks he left..."

"Then why did you laugh?"

Mary turned her eyes, searching through the crowd where Betty Sue was, before she looked straight into Alice's eyes. "Your mom, you know... she tried to convince me for half an hour that you and Marshall were the perfect match... I guess you didn't tell her?"

"No, not yet. She's had enough trouble dealing with my divorce. I wanted to, you know... wait for a bit."

"Everything's fine, ladies ?" Marshall joined them, his right hand coming to rest on Mary's back. Alice smiled, taking in the happy couple, before answering. "Nothing, Hot Lips. We were just talking, you know."

"Somehow, I dou..." Marshall started, before cut in.

"Hot Lips! What the heck? That's your nickname?"

"Well, it was a long time ago, isn't it better than the 'doofus' as you call me?"

"You call Marshall Doofus?" Alice asked, letting out a startled chortle when she saw the look on Mary's face. "I used to call him Hot Lips, because, well I guess you know, he can kiss..."

"Not sure whether we should tell him that, you know… he'll go make a fuss out of this."

Alice and Mary shared a look before bursting into laughter together.

Marshall was looking at the two women in front of him, when he felt someone a presence beside him.

"Your ex and the new girl are bonding, you're in trouble, son," Seth said, a smirk on his face. There was no secret that unlike his wife, he really appreciated Mary, not only because she was his son's girlfriend, but also because he knew that she would give her life for him. They really were two of a kind.

"Don't I know it, Dad... But sometimes, trouble is good..."

"Oh yes... Guess old Betty won't be too happy about this!"

-o-o-

"And over here, we have the science lab!" Marshall opened a door to a dark classroom, only lit by the rays of the moon darting through the windows.

"Really? The science lab? I knew you were crazy, but - a science lab? That's where you took Alice?"

"Remember, she went to school here too – she knew where the science lab was!"

"Come on, Marshall Mann, I'm sure you sneaked in a day together to have some fun in school- everybody does that!"

Marshall laughed. "Well, maybe it's a Jersey tradition to have quickies in high school, but here, not so much! We are quite old-fashioned, you know..." His eyes drifted to look behind Mary's shoulders, and he lost himself in the memories.

She sighed, moving around the room. "So after this classroom, can we be done? Cause I bet the history class has the same maps as the ones in NJ. And I don't think I need drawing refresher on the anatomy of the human's body. I got this covered."

She smiled as she realized what she had just told Marshall had no effect on him. He was still lost in his thoughts. Coming to Mesquite had dragged him down Memory Lane. He had seen long-lost friends, teammates, girlfriends, who were almost all pleased to see him. Mary made a mental note to remember the name of Jamie Carmineo, swearing that she would run a thorough research on him after the look he gave her boyfriend earlier this evening. And they all welcomed her as Marshall's girlfriend, every single one wanting to share with her the stories of Marshall's teenage years. She had actually learned a lot about his Sci-Fi addiction, as his first Star Trek convention was at the Dallas Comic-on, the number of clubs he was in, and why he hadn't been a valedictorian… and she would definitely have to find if this story was true. Police was supposed to keep records for a long time even if someone has asked to destroy them.

She had a few talks with Alice too, and discovered that she could be at ease around another woman, and maybe, who knows, become friends with her one day.

Suddenly, music filled Mary's ears. She turned to look at Marshall who was staring at the ceiling, his left hand on the switch near the doors. He was flashing a huge smile all over his face.

"I can't believe they did it!" he said, excitedly.

"What? Turn the lamp into a music player – how fun!"

"No. Come here, Mare." She came closer to him, sighing loudly. "And now, look up to the sky..."

Looking up, she took in the ceiling. Gone were the hideous standard white ceiling tiles. Instead, turning lazily, were displayed little dots of light. "Here, it's Ursa Major or the Waggon, and here, these dots here are Andromeda..."

"So that's all it takes to turn you on? Little stars?"

"Little stars and a gorgeous blonde, yes, that's all I need..." he added, before turning to kiss Mary. He should have known better… Mary soon turned the gentle kiss into something more heated, deepening it.

She pulled from him long enough to bring her lips to his ear, while tracing the muscles of his chest under his shirt with her hands, and pushing him slowly against the wall nearby.

"Guess it's time you discover the perks of a quickie in High School… you're always so eager to learn..." she whispered, before hungrily taking his mouth again.

Her hands were now undoing his belt, and reaching for the fly of his pants, when she felt two strong hands on her forearms, pulling her away from him.

"We shouldn't be doing that here, Mare", Marshall said, his eyes full of desire, and the evidence of said desire clearly visible from the bulge in his pants.

"I know we shouldn't. That's why it's going to be so good," she answered, her right hand starting to caress him through the fabric of his briefs.

Marshall suddenly turned Mary so that she was the one with her back on the wall and kissed her deeply. His right hand went to the hem of her dress, lifting it quickly, and started stroking the soft skin of her thighs. He could hear her moans coming from the depths of her throat, as he tried to silence them with his kisses.

But he couldn't stop the growl in his throat, when she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he realized that she indeed didn't have any panties on. The sound was primal, almost desperate, as his length came in contact with Mary's wet center. Urgency took over both of them and they quickly shed the remaining clothing separating them.

"Look at me, Mare." Marshall had slightly pulled away from Mary's lips, waiting for her to open her eyes.

She finally complied, urging him to come closer with her hips. It was his turn to whisper. "I want to see your eyes when I come in you... look at me, Mare"

Mary stared into her partner's eyes, taking in the baby blue-turned darker shade, the raw desire flashing in their depths, the sweet smile on his lips, and the little wrinkles around his eyes. She felt him come closer, until she felt him slide inside her, sending rushes of electricity through her spine, and waves of pleasure all over her body. She was so ready for him – she has always been, but never knew… and in his eyes she could see the depth of Marshall's love for her, as he started to thrust, winding her up closer to the edge, until she couldn't hold his stare any longer, and closed her eyes, letting the waves of pleasure rolled through her.

"You're so beautiful when you come, Mary, so beautiful..." and he was lost in his own pleasure seconds after.

Panting, they both extricated themselves from each another, and rushed to get dressed.

"So, I take this is the Jersey way of studying science?"

"You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist."

Marshall looked fondly at his woman." I'd never known I would live the day when I would see you quoting Nietzche, Mare."

"Where would we go if I couldn't surprise you anymore? Come on, Doofus, we have a lot more anatomy lessons to cover, tonight."

Snowflakes were floating lazily in the thin cold air of Mesquite, as Mary and Marshall made their way out of the High School building and got into their rental car to disappear into the night.


End file.
